stick with you
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: « Je ne savais pas que t’es une prostituée à présent ! » « Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu te rendais à de tels endroits ! » DMHG 6ème année
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! je sais que j'ai encore deux autres fics sur le dos (enfin.. disons qu'il en reste juste une car a cinderella story est presque terminée), mais j'ai pas pu m'en retenir !_

_Je ne dirais rien maintenant sauf bonne lecture !_

_Kissou_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CHAPITRE 1 : **_Rencontre !_

Hermione avait enduré la plus dure période de sa vie

FLASH BACK :

_Une jeune femme sortait de l'église au bras d'un jeune roux très séduisant qui la regardait amoureusement. Elle était belle, surtout avec sa longue robe blanche de mariée. Elle était la plus heureuse des femmes dans ce monde. Ils quittaient l'église pour se rendre immédiatement à un hôtel ! Ils étaient pressés de se retrouver seuls dans une chambre où se trouve le lit. Ils laissaient la fête pour les invités._

_Vraiment étrange, cela ne se passait pas comme ça dans les mariages ! Les mariés devaient être présents, et pourtant…_

_Ils semblaient très heureux, et tout les invités l'étaient aussi. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient encore jeunes, ils avaient à peine 16 ans, et c'était bientôt la rentrée pour leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas pu attendre, ils voulaient se marier car leur amour était tellement grand !_

_Mais il faut dire que le destin voulait tout à fait le contraire de ce qui se passait ! Alors que Ron s'enfuyait avec Hermione sous les regards effarouchés des invités en rigolant, des mangemorts apparurent. _

_Tout se passa si vite…_

_Bientôt, après avoir résisté, Ron se retrouvait allongé par terre. Son âme avait quitté son corps. Quant à Hermione, pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle se retrouva enlevée par ces cruels mangemorts qui n'avaient choisis que ce jour pour manifester._

_La dernière chose qu'elle avait vu, c'est Ginny pleurer et Harry crier… _

_« Hermione ! Noooooooonnnnnnn ! »_

_Et un pop se fit entendre à ce moment. Ils l'avaient amenés à une maison vraiment étrange ! C'était plutôt un bar ! Les mangemorts la jetèrent dans une pièce sombre et fermèrent la porte. Et là, quelqu'un alluma la lumière et plusieurs filles des environs de son même âge l'entourèrent alors qu'elle pleurait et pleurait avec des larmes de sang._

_L'une d'elles s'approcha de la brune et tout en lui caressant sa joue lui dit :_

_-« Ca va aller ! Viens, on va te montrer ton lit ! »_

_-« Mais, où suis-je ? » demanda Hermione._

_-« Quoi ? Toi aussi on t'a enlevé et on t'a… » commença une autre_

_-« Bref, bienvenue à l'enfer ! » lui dit une autre qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis ce jour, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait la chance de na pas être exploitée sexuellement comme les autres. Elle au moins, ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui des…. Mangemorts ? car oui, ce lieu était réservé à ces derniers.

Par contre, elle n'était pas épargnée de ces choses qu'elle trouvait dégelasse. Elle était une stripteaseuse dans ce bar. Elle se déshabillait devant tout le monde et faisait des choses ignobles ! Mais que faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait pratiquement pas le choix !

Elle pleurait quotidiennement et continuellement ! Mais, parfois, elle se disait que malgré le fait que quelques vieillards la caressaient partout dans sa peau, elle avait de la chance d'encore garder sa virginité.

Mais c'est alors qu'un homme dans ses trentaines pénétra dans la chambre des jeunes filles et dit :

-« où est elle ? »

-« Qui ? » demanda Marie, qui était devenue l'une des amies les plus proches de Hermione.

-« La sale sang-de-bourbe ! » s'écria-t-il.

Hermione se releva et vint vers lui.

-« C'est moi ! » dit elle

-« Prépare-toi ! C'est ce soir ton tour, et t'as intérêt à le combler et lui faire plaisir ! ce client vient ici pour la première fois et il est très important et… très riche ! » dit il avant d'éclater de rire

-« Quoi ? »

C'était la réaction d'hermione.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que tu allais rester comme ça pour toute la vie ! » dit il d'un ton Ironique.

-« Mais… mais… » balbutia-t-elle.

-« Arrêtes tes conneries et prépars toi ! » dit il sévèrement avant de la pousser par terre. « Marie ! viens ici ! »

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-« Vous savez, je peux m'occuper du client toute seule ! Elle n'est pas obligée de le faire ! et… »

-« Oh ! tais-toi ! ON veut une qui soit VIERGE ! Tu comprends ce mot ? » cria l'homme, qui au fait, était nommé Tom.

-« Mais… » commença Marie

-« Je compte sur toi pour la préparer ! comme d'habitude ! aussi simplement ! » puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était relevée et tout en lui tirant les cheveux, lui cracha à la figure « Gare à toi ! S'il est pas content, tu vas crever ! »

Il attira son attention sur sa baguette et elle commença à trembler.

-« Compris ? » recracha-t-il.

-« …. »

-« Compris ? » cria-t-il en lui tirant davantage les cheveux.

-« ou… oui ! » put elle assurer difficilement.

Tom la lâcha et sorti aussi violemment qu'il avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Hermione s'effondra en pleurs par terre. Comment avait-elle pu espérer rester en un endroit aussi dangereux autant qu'il est dégoûtant bénéficier davantage de cette chance qu'elle avait à être une sang-de-bourbe. Elle se demandait qui pourrait être ce mangemort qui accepterait de coucher avec elle.

Elle pouvait dire à dieu à l'espoir et à dieu à la vie qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec ou sans Ron dehors après s'être échappée !

Ce qui la rendait le plus triste, c'est que Ron ne l'avait jamais touché. Elle n'était pas à celui qu'elle aimait, mais à un mangemort. Elle se détestait déjà !

Pauvre Hermione.

Marie vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et les larmes aux yeux, dit :

-« S'il te plait Hermione reprends toi ! Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Moi aussi j'y suis passée ! Mais pour supporter, imagine que celui qui te toucherait serait… Comment il s'appelle déjà ton mari ? celui qui a été assassiné . »

-« Je ne peux pas ! Je sais qu'il n'est plus là ! » dit Hermione toujours n'arrêtant pas de pleurer.

-« S'il te plait, Hermione ! Ne pleurs pas ! j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas te voir dans cet état ! » dit Marie en la serrant contre elle alors que de chaudes larmes envahissaient les joues rosies de la jeune fille.

Marie était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs (comme ceux d'Hermione d'ailleurs) d'un noir éclatant. Sa peau douce laissait à désirer ! Ses yeux bleu océan remontaient le moral à notre jeune griffondor. Elle étudiait avant à beauxbatons. Mais comme elle avait été enlevée par ces monstres, voici son sort !

-« Hermione ! tu es ma meilleure amie ! et je ne supporterais plus de te voir dans cet état ! » dit Marie.

-« Toi aussi t'es ma meilleure amie, tu sais ! Tu es la seule qui arrive à me comprendre ! » dit Hermione.

A ce moment là, Tom resurgit dans la pièce et vint vers Marie pour lui dire :

-« et au fait, j'allais oublier ! toi aussi, prépare toi pour le meilleur ami de notre cher client ! Je sais que tu sauras lui faire plaisir ! »

Puis il s'en alla.

-« Viens ! » dit Marie à Hermione « on va aller se préparer toi et moi ! tu verras, on va s'amuser ! » elle sourit en essuyant ses larmes. Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

-« D'accord ! » répondit la brune.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dans le manoir Malefoy…_

Blaise Zabini passait les derniers jours des vacances chez son meilleur ami Draco. Tous les deux passaient des moments inoubliables loin du père du blond.

Draco ne savait rien de ce qui se passait en dehors du manoir. 'ailleurs, rien ne l'intéressait. Il savait que bientôt, il deviendrait mangemort et que tous ces jours de rêves s'effaceraient pour laisser ceux de cauchemar !

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci jeta à son ami un regard incompréhensif, et surtout étonné, preuve qu'il ne savait pas qui venait le voir. Depuis longtemps déjà, son père et lui s'évitaient et sa mère était très occupée. Il alla ouvrir la porte et trouva…

-« Tonton !» s'écria-il en serrant l'homme qui venait de faire un pas dans sa chambre.

-« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, sinon tu auras des problèmes ! » dit celui-ci « Appelles moi Tom tout simplement »

-« D'accord… Tom » dit Draco en se détachant de lui.

-« Alors, ça va ? »

-« Ouais, pas mal ! » répondit le blond en fermant la porte « je te présente mon meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini ! »

-« Salut ! » dit Zabini

Tom lui sourit gentiment avant de lui lancer un gentil salut.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Draco.

-« Quoi ? t'es pas heureux de me voir là ? » plaisanta l'adulte.

-« voyons ! »

-« et bien, je suis venu rendre visite à ma sœur et à toi aussi par la même occasion ! » dit Tom

Draco lui sourit

-« Dis donc, toi, t'as grandi ! » dit il. « tu sais, j'ai une surprise pour toi et pour ton ami ! ce soir, je vous emmène quelque part ! »

-« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Draco

-« Demande plutôt où » Dit Blaise.

-« Ton ami est intelligent ! je vous emmène vous marrer avec filles ! de vraies filles ! si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » dit Tom en lui jetant un clin d'œil

-« Cool » dit Blaise

-« Tom… J'aime pas trop ce genre d'amusement ! je préfèrerait… »

-« T'es un homme, mon fils, et un MAlefoy par-dessus tout, alors… » l'interrompit Tom

-« Mais, les filles, j'en ai rien à faire ! j'en ai assez à poudlard ! »

-« Mais pas une de vierge ! » lui murmura son oncle à l'oreille.

-« de toute façon, ça m'intéresse pas du tout » dit le blond

-« Même pas pour me faire plaisir à moi ? » dit Tom

-« Et moi ? » termina Blaise .

-« Bon, d'accors, pour cette fois seulement ! » dit Draco.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Du côté d'Hermione et de Marie…._

Après s'être douchées ensemble (entre amies bien sûr), les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce pour se maquiller et se préparer.

-« Tiens, mets ceux là ! » dit Marie en lui tendant des sous vêtements provocateurs en blanc « Moi je mettrais les noires ! »

-« D'accord. » dit Hermione calmement.

Elles essayèrent leurs sous vêtements ensemble en rigolant. Chacune essayait de remonter le moral à l'autre. Aucune d'elles ne pouvait nier qu'elles s'amusaient malgré tout.

-« la couleur te va à merveille ! » dirent elles en même temps avant d'exploser de rire

-« c'est vrai ! » dirent elles encore en chœur avant d'éclater de rire encore une fois.

-« il va être fou de toi ! » dit Marie à son amie qui rougit

-« Et toi alors ! » dit celle là.

-« Pour ce soir, on sera les fausses jumelles ! » dit Marie en lui tenant la main.

-« Oui ! » approuva Hermione. « On fera comme si on était ensemble ! d'accord ? »

-« ça me va ! » dit Marie en souriant. « Je te conseille de mettre une légère robe d'été. Il y en a ici deux ! L'une blanche, et l'autre noire. »

-« prends la noire ! ta peau est blanche ! Elle t'ira à merveille ! »

-« D'accord, et toi la blanche. »

Elles les essayèrent.

-« Wouahhh ! t'es vraiment .. fascinante ! » s'exclama Hermione à la vue de Marie qui la regardait étrangement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« t'es… t'es vraiment trop… sexy ! » dit-elle enfin « La robe te va à merveille, et en plus ; elle est plus ou moins transparente ! »

-« …. »

-« il va devenir fou de toi ! » dit Marie « J'espère seulement qu'ils seront pas trop vieux et pas trop violents ! Viens, on va se maquiller ! »

-« o.k » dit Hermione « Mais dis moi, ça fait mal ? »

-« ça dépend du client et de ta représentation. Il y en a qui s'amusent à faire du mal aux filles et d'autres qui ne veulent que donner et prendre ! Mais je suis sûre que si ce client est si important que ça, c'est que tu vas trop aimer ! » dit Marie

-« On verra » dit elle.

Toujours en s'amusant, elles se maquillèrent et se préparèrent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'après midi s'acheva très vite au goût de nos deux amies. A 20heures tapante, chacune d'elles se dirigea vers une chambre. Les deux pièces étaient côtes à côtes !

-« Plus tard, tu me raconteras tout en détail ! » dit Marie « et moi j'en ferais de même, mais s'il te plait ne pleures surtout pas ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi Tom est capable ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

Hermione entra dans la chambre. Elle était agréable à voir : très bien décorée avec des meubles de qualité. Un grand lit en forme de cœur en rouge avec des serpents en vert était posté au milieu de la salle.

Elle s'allongea sur ce lit qui était preuve de romane et se mit à imaginer celui qui allait lui prendre sa virginité. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas cruel mais plutôt doux !

_« comment pourrait-il être ? Blond ? Brun ou peut être roux comme Ron ! »_

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait le tromper et une larme coula le long de sa joue droite.

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte.

A ce moment, Quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte et y pénétra sans faire aucun bruit.

C'était Draco Malefoy. Il posa sa cape sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste là bas et demanda doucement :

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Hermione se releva et doucement se tourna. Tous les deux étaient choqués !

-« Malefoy !»

-« Granger ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, soudain, un sourire narquois s'élargir sur les lèvres du blond qui dit :

-« Je ne savais pas que t'es une prostituée à présent ! »

-« Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu te rendais à de tels endroits ! » dit elle un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres..

-« Il faut dire que t'es pas mal ! » dit le blond en s'avançant vers elle.

-« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Ne me touche pas ! je refuse de te laisser… » commença la jeune fille en reculant. Seulement, elle se retrouva bientôt contre le mur ce qui facilita la tâche à Draco qui lui lança :

-« Tais toi et embrasse moi ! »

Il la plaqua davantage contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser.

Au début, ses baisers étaient violents, mais petit à petit, ils se radoucissaient. Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'il embrassait bien et qu'il la laissait sentir plein d'émotions. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était que le début !

Tout en l'embrassant et en la caressant partout, il l'entraîna vers le lit et s'allongea sur elle.

Ils ne dirent plus aucun mot ! Ils se laissaient guider par cette envie et ce désir. Draco ne s'intéressait plus au sang. Pourtant, en venant ici, il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas pu y résister en la regardant. Elle était si belle et si sexy ! Franchement, qui aurait repoussé une fille qui répandait à ces qualités. En plus, elle était bien

La sorcière la plus intelligente. Sauf que, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment a-t-elle pu arriver là.

Tant pis, il ne le saurait pas tout de suite ! Il la voulait elle, et rien d'autre !

Bientôt, il lui enleva la robe et commença à embrasser sa poitrine. Enfin… juste là où elle était nue. Il se redressa pour admirer sa beauté surtout avec ces sous vêtements là. Hermione le regarda, puis se redressa à son tour. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever, mais il se jeta sur elle

-« Tu es tellement belle ! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Hermione, après avoir gémit, arriva à lui dire :

-« Ah oui ? pourtant, tu ne devrais pas me toucher ! Je suis une sang de bourbe ! »

-« Peu m'importe ! Je te veux ! »

Il recommença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis sur le coup. Petit à petit il descendait et descendait. Il lui enleva son soutiens-gorge et commença à lui sucer les tétons de ses seins fragiles. Elle se cabrait contre lui en gémissant. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait nier que Draco était doué pour ce genre de choses !

Il descendit encore et encore. Il lui arracha son string de ses dents et puis, tout en lui écartant les jambes, sentit qu'elle tremblait ! C'était normal ! C'était quand même sa première fois ! Il fit pénétrer un doigt puis deux dans son intimité, et puis sa langue alors qu'elle se tortillait de plaisir en gémissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot correcte. Comme les animaux. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Draco restait après tout charmant. Mais ne pouvait oublier le sourire de Ron.

Le blond, en lui écartant les jambes davantage, se plaça entre ses dernières et captura les lèvres de la brunette. Ils continuèrent comme ça, ne s'avouant guère leurs sentiments confus.

Puis, doucement, il pénétra en elle et resta un peu pour voir si elle n'avait pas mal. Au début, elle avait fait une grimace, mais juste après, elle avait l'habitude de sentir une partie de Draco en elle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que le décoloré ne commence des va-et-vient tout doucement, puis plus vite et plus fort.

Ce qui les surpris le plus, c'était que Draco avait dit :

-« Hermione ! t'es merveilleuse ! »

Alors que celle-ci criait son prénom.

Draco sentit quelque chose d'humide se propulser sur son corps alors qu'il restait en elle. Il se retira d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

-« Lève-toi ! » lui dit Hermione

-« Hermione, malgré les apparences, j'ai beaucoup aimé et… »

-« Je m'en fous ! » cria-t-elle en étouffant son pleur. « Tu t'en rends pas comptes peut être, mais c'est mon sang qui coule là ! »

-« Je m'en contre-fiche ! c'est du sang de pureté, donc, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de l'avoir sur moi ! » dit il en l'attirant davantage vers lui.

Il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'il pensait :

« _je crois que je suis amoureux ! »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir soulagée. Après tout, c'était tout simplement merveilleux ! Il se préoccupait d'elle et avait eu du plaisir avec elle comme elle avec lui.

_« Il est trop mignon et trop gentil ! Si seulement j'avais pu mieux le connaître _! » se dit-elle avant de s'abandonner au sommeil qui la gagnait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_J'espère que ce début vous a plu et que vous avez compris l'histoire ! En tout cas, vous pouvez me poser des questions et j'y répondrais avec plaisir !_

_Reviews please ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez franchement ! _

_Allez, a+ avec la suite !_

_kissou_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! la première chose que j'ai à dire est :MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Non, mais franchement, je m'attendais pas à en avoir 12 dès le premier chapitre ! ça me fait énormément ! _

_Au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser que ça ne prenait pas en compte le tome 6 ! Donc, Draco n'est pas encore devenu un mangemort et Dumbledor est toujours en vie !_

_Encore merci ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**_Troubles !_

Le matin arriva. Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il avait plutôt opté pour la passer à contempler Hermione qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

_« Je ne peux pas être amoureux !J'ai à peine couché avec elle ! » _se dit-il « _Non, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas couché avec elle, c'était du sexe mais pas comme avec les autres nanas que j'ai l'habitude de me taper ! Alors, c'était quoi ? En tout cas, c'était pas de l'amour ! Un Malefoy ne tombe jamais amoureux, surtout pas d'une griffondor et une sang de bourbe en plus ! Pourtant, pendant un court moment, j'en était convaincu ! J'avoue qu'elle est très belle et… innocente ! J'aimerais bien lui refaire l'amour… enfin, recoucher avec elle, quoi ! Arrête de penser à ça Draco, et casse toi d'ici vite ! Tu commences à perdre la raison ! »_

Il éloigna alors Hermione doucement de lui et se leva. Hermione grogna à ce moment. Il devait prendre une douche, et avant d'y aller, il déposa un baiser doux ( ?) sur le front de son amante puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand il en ressortit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione était dans tous ses états. Elle cassait tout en maudissant à haute voix. Elle n'avait même pas prit l'initiative de couvrir son corps.

Apparemment, elle pleurait. Draco, qui n'avait sur lui que la petite serviette qui entourait sa taille, la regardait incrédule. Elle n'arrêtait pas. Brusquement, elle se précipita vers le mur et commença à se cogner la tête (comme le faisait si bien Dobby !).

Draco se précipita vers elle et la tira vers lui par le coude. Elle lui fit alors face, adossée au mur et se laissa glisser ainsi pour qu'ensuite, elle se retrouve par terre.

Elle pleurait !

-« Calme toi ! Calme toi ! » murmura-t-il.

-« Comment veux tu que je me calme ? » s'écria-t-elle.

-« Tout va bien aller » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Elle repoussa sa main et cria

-« Bien sûr que tout va bien aller pour toi ! J'espère au moins que j'étais à la hauteur ! J'espère que monsieur s'est bien amusé ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? alors casses toi et laisse moi SEULE ! »

Ses pleurs ne faisaient que redoubler. Draco ne réussissait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

-« Ce que j'ai ? Ce que j'ai ? eh bien, je viens de réaliser que je vais passer le restant de ma vie à m'offrir à des mangemorts, je serais pour le restant de ma vie la salle pute de rue avec qui on peut s'amuser ! une PROSTITUEE ! » dit elle

-« Mais… »

-« Mais c'est pas tout ! » dit elle « et je sais pas pourquoi je me casse la tête à essayer de t'expliquer, de toute façon, tu comprendrais pas ! »

-« Non, vas-y ! parle ! » dit le blond.

-« NON ! casses-toi ! allez ! » dit elle

-« Allons, Hermione… »

-« C'est plus Granger la sang de bourbe à présent ? » dit-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait sarcastique

-« Allons, Hermione, lève toi, va prendre une douche et on en reparlera plus tard ! d'accord ? » lui dit il ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La brune se leva brusquement et alla se doucher, mais quand elle en ressortit, seule une serviette entourant son corps, elle fut surprise de voir que Draco l'attendait toujours. Il s'était convenablement habillé, avait tout réparé et s'était bien installé sur le canapé attendant qu'elle arrive. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

-« Viens ici ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

-« ça me dis rien de t'obéir, je suis pas ton elfe ! T'as qu'à… »

-« Venir te chercher ? » la coupa-t-il.

-« … »

Il se leva tout de suite et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Elle se débattait dans ses bras. Quand il l'y déposa, elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais le blond la rattrapa et la reporta mais cette fois, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, il devait la retenir avec ses bras qui entouraient sa taille.

-« Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! » dit il

-« C'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être gentil ! De toute façon, tu comprendrais pas ! » dit elle en essayant de se libérer mais en vain.

Elle avait même oublié qu'elle ne mettait qu'un serviette, qui en plus, commençait à se détacher petit à petit.

Hermione soupira puis dit :

-« tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on perd sa…. Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! »

-« Non ! » dit Draco.

-« D'accord ! » dit Hermione avant de soupirer une seconde fois. « c'est pas tous les jours qu'on perd sa virginité, et malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui a choisit qui serait le premier ! »

Draco se mit à rire.

-« Tu comprendrais pas, je te l'ai quand même dit. » dit-elle

-«Non mais c'est vrai…. » Put dire le blond entre deux fou rires.

-« tu pourrais pas me dire ce qui te parait si drôle ! Tu connais même pas mon histoire, ni comment je suis arrivée ici ! » dit elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides. Maintenant qu'elle en parle, sa blessure devenait plus profonde.

-« Tu aurais peut être préféré qu'un vieux fou, ou alors un clochard d'ici soit le premier ! Tu vois mon cœur, t'as pas un fameux choix à faire ! »

-« Pour une fois que le fait d'être une sang de bourbe était avantageux pour moi ! j'en profitais… »

Draco se mit encore à rire, puis dit :

-« Alors, comment t'es arrivée là ? »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme.

Draco, emporté par sa surprise, se laissa aller et la lâcha. Elle se leva aussitôt sans dire mot. Sa serviette glissa tout de suite, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle mit sa robe de chambre qu'elle mettait la veille sous le regard impressionné du blond qui restait ébloui par la beauté de son coprs. Hermione quitta la pièce toujours en pleurant.

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Dès son entrée, toutes ses camarades de chambre virent lui parler, enthousiastes malgré tout :

-« Alors, comment c'était ? » demanda l'une d'elles.

-« Tu t'es régalée j'espère ! »

-« On l'a vu hier ! Il est trop canon ! »

-« Ouais, et tu pourrais pas nous dire comment il est au lit ? »

-« Allez, fichez le camps les filles ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle pleure ? Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à tout ça ! » surgit Marie. « Allez, ouste ! »

Les filles qui l'entouraient se dispersèrent à contre cœur en protestant faiblement en lançant des « oh,non ! » ou « je voulais savoir ! » ou parfois « dommage ! »

Marie s'assit sur le bord du lit de la brune, juste à ses cotés.

-« Dis moi ce qui se passe ! » dit Marie en posant sa main sur son bras.

Hermione essuya ses larmes puis posa sa main sur celle de son amie avant de répondre :

-« Oh rien, j'ai juste… tu sais, j'en ai pas l'habitude ! » dit Hermione en s'efforçant de sourire un fau sourire.

-« oui, je comprends ! » dit Marie en lui rendant son sourire. « Viens, on va aller à l'autre pièce pour qu'on puisse parler à notre aise ! »

-« D'accord, mais je dois d'abord me rhabiller ! »

-« D'accord ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco et Blaise avaient déjà quitté cet endroit et étaient à présent dans la chambre du blond, à parler. Draco semblait distrait, c'est pour cela que son meilleur ami lui demanda :

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Oh, rien ! dis moi plutôt comment c'était ta nuit ! » dit Draco.

Blaise semblait trop excité à l'idée d'en parler. Il commença alors :

-« Franchement ?... »

_Du coté des filles…_

Marie parlait de sa nuit à sa meilleure amie

-« Franchement ?... » dit elle.

_Du côté des garçons…_

-« c'était vraiment super ! Tu sais que j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec tous les genres de filles, mais celle là…. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer… » disait Blaise

_« Moi aussi j'en ai l'habitude, mais celle là…. »_ pensa la blond

_Du coté des filles…_

-« C'était vraiment super ! Tu sais, avec les nombreux clients que j'ai, je peux très bien faire la différence entre les hommes juste par leur façon de… enfin tu sais ! et je peux te dire que celui là…. Je sais même pas comment t'expliquer … »

_« moi, c'est juste la première fois, et je peux alors te dire que celui là… »_ pensa Hermione.

_Du côté des garçons…_

-« … Parfaite ! »

_« parfaite ! » pensa le blond._

_Du côté des filles…_

-« … Parfait ! »

_« Parfait ! »_ se dit la brune, toujours songeuse.

-« Ses caresses, ses baisers… »

_« Ses caresses, ses baisers… »  
Du côté des garçons…_

-« Sa peau, ses lèvres…. »

_« Sa peau, ses lèvres… » _se dit le blond.

-« Sont si délicats ! »continuait Blaise.

_« Oui, délicats ! »_

_Du côté des filles…._

-« étaient si passionnés et si attentionnés ! » continuait Marie

_« oui ! passionnés et attentionnés ! »_ songea la jeune griffondor en caressant ses lèvres.

-« Il était merveilleux ! On ne pouvait pas parler, on se connaît pas, et pourtant il me murmurait des mots doux ! j'ai adoré ça ! »

_« des mots doux ! oui ! »_ pensa Hermione en fermant les yeux. Se remémorant ces moments..

_Du côté des garçons… _

-« Elle a su comment faire ! Elle était merveilleuse ! Ses cheveux ! Ah ses cheveux… »

_« oui, ses cheveux ! »_ songea Draco

-« J'adorais les caresser et lui murmurer quelques mots que je n'ai jamais osé prononcer ! » continuait Blaise

_« elle ne parlait pas, mais me laissait faire tout en dominant le jeu quand même ! »_ pensa le blond

-« Son entrejambe ! waahh !... »

_« oui, son entre jambe ! j'ai adoré la torturer en le caressant et en le goûtant ! »_ se dit il

_Du coté des filles…._

-« il m'a vraiment donné le plaisir que je cherchais ! il était aussi violent que tendre, et moi j'adorais ce mélange ! j'étais toute à lui ! »

_« j'étais toute à lui ! »_ se dit Hermione toujours en fermant les yeux.

-« Et ce matin… »

Hermione ouvrit tout de suite les yeux, se leva et s'en alla.

_Du coté des garçons…_

-« j'aimerais bien la revoir ! » dit Blaise.

Draco fut comme touché du sort Doloris. Il se redressa violemment, puis se releva avant de lancer à son meilleur ami

-« On va y retourner ce soir, j'ai quelque chose à faire la bas ! »

Blaise sourit.

_Du coté des filles… _

Marie rattrapa Hermione et lui demanda

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« … »

-« c'est à propos de ce blond ? » demanca-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça.

-« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » demanda Marie voyant que les yeux de sa meilleure amis devenaient humides.

-« D'accord ! »

-« Allons-y ! »

Hermione raconta à son amie toute l'histoire, celle de depuis sa première année à poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui et en détail. Cela dit, la journée passa trop vite pour nos deux amies qui étaient trop occupées par leur conversation pour oublier de déjeuner !

Hermione lui cita qu'il était fils d'un mangemort et qu'il était depuis toujours charmant, alors bien sûr, elle ne restait pas indifférente quand il passait et que malgré tout, elle aimait Ron plus que tout ! Elle lui raconta leur nuit ensemble, sa première fois à elle !

Marie comprenait de plus en plus la raison de sa tristesse profonde et de son trouble.

-« Alors, il te plait ! » dit elle à la fin du récit

-« quoi ? quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Bah, ce Draco, quoi ! il te plait ! c'est clair ! »

-« Ah, non ! Je crois pas ! Moi ? oh non !Mais voyons, c'est un serpentard ! Impossible que je l'aime ! » se défendit Hermione

-« Ecoute, chérie, quand on parle d'un garçon comme ça, et de ses caresses de cette façon, c'est qu'il nous plait beaucoup ! et en plus, en amour, tout est possible ! » dit Marie en souriant avant de lui jeter un petit clin d'œil complice.

Hermione rougit un peu

_« peut être bien ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulait changer de sujet alors elle dit :

-« Si tu le dis, alors toi aussi l'autre type d'hier soir te plait ! »

-« D'abord, il s'appelle, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit 'Blaise' c'est un ami à ce Draco… » commença Marie

-« Quoi ? » fit Hermione

-« Et j'avoue qu'il me plait, mais pas plus ! » dit Marie.

-« Pas plus ? » lui dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Marie la chatouilla et lui dit alors qu'elle éclatait de rire :

-« Oui, pas plus ! »

-« ….Arrête… » la supplia Hermione qui pleurait de rire !

-« Non, pas tant que tu n'admettrais qu'il te plait énormément ! » dit Marie en continuant à la chatouiller.

-« … Ja…mais !... »répondit la jeune griffondor qui rigolait toujours.

A ce moment là, un homme venait vers eux, une cigarette aux lèvres. Il se mit debout juste devant eux et cracha :

-« C'est pas finit, ce p'tit jeu ? »

C'était Tom, et on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était de bonne humeur ou pas.

-« Si monsieur, les clients sont partis ! » dit Marie alors que Hermione arrangeait ses vêtements.

-« Oui ! je sais ! ils sont partis ce matin ! et maintenant, il est déjà 19heures ! » cracha Tom

-« Déjà ? » dit Hermione tout bas.

-« Ils étaient plus ou moins satisfaits ! Et mon neveu m'a dit qu'il s'est bien amusé ! Tu le connais ? c'est le blond ! » dit Tom

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était là que pour amuser les hommes, et que c'était de même pour Draco, mais elle préférait ne pas l'entendre, et fermer encore les yeux devant cette vérité si probable, certes, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter.

-« Ca va ? » lui demanda Marie.

Hermione sortit alors de ses rêveries, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle plaquait sa main contre son cœur et qu'elle soufflait bruyamment.

-« Laisse la ! allez vous préparer pour votre numéro ! c'est dans exactement 20 minutes ! vous n'avez plus de mémoire ou quoi ? » cracha Tom « Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

-« D'accord monsieur ! » répondit Marie en tirant Hermione par le coude. Elles allèrent se préparer.

_« alors comme ça, il s'est bien amusé ! »_ dit une voix au fond d'hermione

_« mais à quoi tu t'attendais au juste ? qu'il t'aime ? Toi-même tu l'as dit : c'est impossible ! »_dit une deuxième voix

_« mais quand même… »_

_« quand même quoi ? t'es qu'une stupide égoïste ! Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi lui t'aimerais ? »_ dit la deuxième voix

-« pff ! Arrêtez ! je ne dois plus penser à lui ! » dit Hermione en balayent toutes ses pensées d'un revers de manche.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui chuchota Marie à l'oreille.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle était devant un miroir, et bien évidemment, sur les nuages.

Marie souriait. Hermione pouvait vois son reflet dans le miroir, et ce sourire particulièrement, n'annonçait rien de bien à Hermione : Bref, il voulait dire que Marie se retenait de dire quelque chose qui lui tourne dans la tête. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Maire dit :

-« Tu penses à lui ! »

-« … »

-« Je te l'ai dit ! il te plait ! et ça, c'est juste pour ne pas dire que t'es complètement folle de lui ! Je le sens ! T'es ma meilleure amie et j'ai appris à te connaître ! Alors, si tu admettais… »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face.

-« Dans tes rêves ! » dit Hermione en souriant « Je ne comprends toujours pas poursuoi tu tiens autant à me persuader qu'il m'intéresse alors que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je vais te dire une chose : va voir ailleurs ! » lui dit Hermione en souriant avant de partir.

-« Tu m'as eu ! » lui lança Marie en souriant aussi.

-« Allez, le _merveilleux_ public nous attend ! » dit Hermione.

-« Ah ! c'est la première fois que t'es pressée ! Dis donc, c'est l'effet du sexe ou quoi ? » la taquina Marie en la suivant.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_« peut être bien ! »_ songea-t-elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tom servait ses clients, quand deux adolescents firent leur entrée dans le bar.

-« Bonsoir Tom ! » lui lança l'un d'eux.

-« Bonsoir ! » répondit l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux adolescents enlevèrent leurs manteaux et le lui tendirent :

-« Une table pour deux qui soit dans un coin calme et … discret ! » dit Draco.

-« Ah, je vois que tu vas devenir l'un de mes meilleurs clients mon p'tit bonhomme ! » dit Tom en lui tapotant le dos. « Bon, suivez moi ! j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! en plus, c'est tout près de la scène ! »

-« De la scène ? » fit Blaise.

-« Ah, oui ! j'ai totalement oublié que c'est la première que vous allez le voir ! Quelle chance ! vous allez assister à un de ces spectacles ! allez venez ! » dit Tom.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne comprenaient toujours rien, mais le suivirent quand même.

-« Et si tu essayais de ne pas montrer ta putain de fleur à tout le monde ! ce serait mieux ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! » murmura Draco à son ami qui devint rouge et baissa la tête de honte.

-« Oui, d'accord ! Désolée, mais je suis si content de la revoir et pourquoi pas…. » dit Blaise.

-« Ouais, on est bien venu pour ça ! » dit le blond.

Tom obligea des vieillards totalement bourrés à quitter leur table :

-« Mais.. c'est la nôôtghe ! on était… là.. avant ! » protesta l'un d'eux.

Tom les éleva avec sa baguette et les installa un peu plus loin. Il débarassa la table d'un coup de baguette puis dit à ses invités spéciales :

-« Voila ! Asseyez vous et amusez vous bien ! je vous sers quelque chose ? »

-« oui, n'importe quoi ! » dit Draco

-« D'accord ! »Dit Tom avant de faire apparaître deux bouteilles de bières. « Votre âge ne me permets pas de vous servir autre chose, il ne me permet même pas de vous servir ça, alors régalez vous bien ! Je passe vous voir plus tard ! »

Puis il disparut.

Soudain, dans le noir sombre qui régnait dans ce bar, de petites boules de lumières volaient avant que de jeunes femmes fassent apparition sur scène, chacune se dirigeant vers l'un des poteaux. Elles avaient toutes de très beaux corps, l'une plus attirante que l'autre. Elles ne mettaient que des sous vêtements vraiment provocateurs !

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté des jeunes femmes qui faisaient du striptease devant lui.

_« Elles sont toutes belles, mais aucune d'elles n'est aussi belle qu'Hermione ! »_ se dit Draco _« Ne penses plus à ça ! mais ça m'est impossible ! Aucune d'elle n'est à la hauteur d'Hermione, sauf peut être celle qui est juste devant moi ! On dirait elle ! »_

Dans de telles circonstances, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage des jeunes femmes qui défilaient leurs corps devant lui. Blaise était préoccupé par celle un peu devant lui qui s'était penché. Ils semblaient bien se connaître. Ils se souriaient comme des amoureux.

Draco, lui, admirait la beauté de la jeune femme devant lui, qui malgré tout, semblait si familier !

Soudain, elle enleva son soutien gorge et le jeta. Il atterrit droit dans la paume du blond qui le porta à son nez automatiquement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ! Et là, il fut choqué ! Le prénom de la jeune femme lui sauta tout de suite aux yeux !

-« Hermione ! » murmura-t-il.

Celle si ne semblait même pas savoir qui l'entourait. Elle continuait de faire si bien son travail ignorant ce public si vaste.

Draco fut choqué davantage à la vue de quelques mains qui caressaient la peau de la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de les ignorer.

Une boule de jalousie et de colère faillit étouffer le blond qui, sans s'en rendre compte, se précipita vers ces mains et jeta à leurs propriétaires des sorts pour qu'ils retirent leurs maims.

-« MAlefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu foues ? » demanda Hermione qui s'était arrêtée, Marie l'avait rejoint.

-« Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! » dit il

-« Laisse moi faire mon boulot ! » cria la brune

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bon, je sais que c'était pas fameux, mais bon…._

_Merci encore à mes fidèles revieweuses ! A+ avec la suite si vous me le demandez._

_REviews please !_

_kissou_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! me revoilà ! je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais bon, je vais essayer de me faire pardonner ! je voudrais surtout remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewés et qui m'ont ainsi encouragé à continuer ! un énorme merci !_

_Je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage ! bonne lecture !_

_°_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CHAPITRE 3 :**_Décision !_

-« Laisse moi faire mon boulot ! » cria la brune

-« Non ! » lui répondit le blond avant d'envoyer balader tous les hommes avec un sort si puissant ! Tellement il était en colère !

-« A ce que je sache ! je ne t'appartiens pas alors t… »

-« Mais si ! tu m'appartiens ! » l'interrompit Draco en montant sur scène pour lui faire face.

-« T'es devenu complètement fou ! je ne suis pas un objet qu'on peut obtenir juste comme ça ! » répliqua-t-elle.

-« Pourtant, tu acceptes de l'être ! » dit-il, mais aussitôt, il reçut une gifle de la part de la concernée qui semblait avoir les yeux en larmes !

-« Tu n'es personne pour me juger, tu ne sais même pas ce que les gens comme moi peuvent endurer ! » lui dit elle alors qu'il massait sa joue endolorie. Elle lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à s'en aller, mais Draco la retint par le bras et la fit tourner pour plonger ses yeux gris acier dans ceux chocolat de la brune.

-« Tu es à moi ! et tu le seras pour toujours ! » dit-il.

-« Ah oui ? » dit elle. Mais à ce moment là, et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le blond captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, et quand elle en fut consciente, elle le repoussa et essuya ses lèvres, faisant semblant d'être dégoûtée.

-« Ecoute, tu n'es rien pour moi ! tu es juste un _client _! » dit elle « alors, je te demanderai gentiment de me laisser faire mon travail ! »

-« alors, tu dois m'obéir ! » dit il ne la lachant toujours pas !

-« Je ne t'appartiens pas ! tu comprends ? » cria-t-elle.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » surgit Tom pas de bonne humeur.

-« Tom ! » s'exclama Draco « J'ai justement besoin de toi ! Ecoute, cette…. Sang de bourbe, tu la laisses à part ! elle et son amie ! (il désigna Marie du doigt) Elles sont à moi et à mon ami ! compris ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit Tom satisfait du caractère de son neveu. « Allez vous deux, vous êtes en vacance ! et allez vous apprêter plutôt pour vos deux nouveaux clients réguliers ! ils auront sûrement envie de passer une merveilleuse soirée vous croyez pas ? »

Il souriait de fierté. Marie semblait plus ou moins heureuse. Elle n'aura plus à supporter les mangemorts de merde qui venaient juste pour avoir du plaisr et faire du mal, et meilleur encore, elle sera avec celui qui l'avait attiré : Blaise Zabini.

Quant à Hermione, elle s'envoyait des éclairs des yeux avec Draco qui lui rendait le même regard, en plus d'un petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres minces.

-« Oui, Tom, t'as entièrement raison ! Nous allons rester pour ce soir aussi ! » fit-il ne suittant pas la brune des yeux.

Tom souriait de plus belle.

Marie prit le bras de Blaise et dit

-« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer ! je l'emmène dès maintenant ! »

-« Bonne idée ! Et si tu faisais la même chose, Granger ? » dit Draco

-« Oui ! » dit Tom ! « Allez, qu'est ce que u attends ? »

-« Pardon monsieur, mais je voudrais bien poser une simple petite question au jeune monsieur » lui répondit elle « Vous ne trouvez pas que je ne mérite pas d'être dans votre lit ? Je ne suis qu'une sale sang de bourbe ! »

-« T'as entièrement raison, t'es une sang de bourbe, et on dit que les sangs de bourbe sont parfaits au lit, alors, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! » répondit Draco « Tom, laissez nous seuls ! Granger va faire de son mieux ! n'est ce pas ? »

-« Et comment ! je ne suis qu'une… »

-« Bon, Tom ! vas-y ! » L'interrompit le blond.

-« au revoir ! » répondit celui-ci avant de se retirer.

Voici maintenant que nos deux amis se retrouvaient seuls. Draco ne perdit pas de temps, il l'entraîna par le bras vers la chambre de la veille. Il ferma la porte et poussa Hermione sur le lit, mais contrairement à ce que celle-ci pensait, il ne se jeta pas sur elle, mais passa les mains sur ses cheveux et lui dit :

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

-« C'est à moi de te demander ça ! » dit elle en se redressant.

-« Moi, j'essaie de t'aider à t'en sortir, et toi, tu veux pas ? tu aimes peut être qu'on te touche comme ça ? » dit il.

-« Ah oui ? Et depuis quand monsieur Malefoy s'intéresse à une prostituée ? Depuis… » dit elle

-« Depuis que je sais que t'en es une ! » Répondit Draco.

Hermione se leva et lui fit face. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux, mais essayer de se contrôlait. Elle ne dit rien mais l'embrassa en l'attirant vers le lit. Elle l'allongea sur elle et lui défit sa chemise.

Toujours en l'embrassant, elle lui dit entre ses lèvres

-« Oui, t'as raison ! Alors, tu auras ce que tu veux ! »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait dit. Mais pas la peine d'essayer de s'expliquer, il le ferait le lendemain. Maintenant, il devait profiter du moment qu'elle le fait de son plein gré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait tellement envie d'elle.

Il prit le temps d'enlever sa chemise alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la barrette de son pantalon. Il l'enleva aussitôt avant de se retrouver encore une fois sur elle. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Toute cette tendresse, il ne connaissait pas sa source. Mais à quoi bon chercher alors qu'il pouvait la donner à cette personne qui partageait ce lit avec lui.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le coup, puis petit à petit, tendrement et doucement, la laissant mourir d'impatience, descendit pour explorer avec sa langue son entre jambe. Il le goûta avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Il la sentit trembler de plaisir. Mais il ne voulait pas encore la libérer, il devait encre la torturer, du moment qu'il le peut.

-« Draco ! Tu veux ma mort ? » dit elle, la voix tremblante.

-« Ah, tu commences à m'appeler par mon prénom ! c'est déjà pas mal ! » dit il ensouriant.

-« Je me vengerai ! » dit elle.

Draco remonta doucement pour l'embrasser encore une fois, faisant exprès d'effleurer son sexe avec le sien. Elle frissonna mais ne dit rien, car il avait déjà emprisonné ses lèvres.

Il la caressait avec tant de délicatesse. Cela n'échappa bien évidemment pas à la brune. Elle faisait bien attention à tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle le laissait faire, elle ne bougeait que parce qu'il le lui demandait avec sa propre main. Sauf pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle aimait ça, et ne savait guère pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas non plus moment d'y penser.

Draco, aussi mûr qu'un rocher, ne put plus patienter. Il lui fit écarter les jambes et l'enfonça doucement alors qu'elle entourait ses hanches avec ses jambes, demandant plus. Cela dit, Draco ne put éviter de rester surpris. Il commença alors des va et viens de plus en plus violents et pressés. Puis, il s'écroula vers le côté avant de la prendre entre ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apssèrent la nuit endormis, l'un dans les bras e l'autre, chacun se demandant ce qui lui arrivait avant de s'abandonner au sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

LE lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla. La première chose qu'il fit après s'être étiré était de jeter un coup d'œil sur son amante pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais il fut déçut de voir qu'elle n'était pas là, et qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Peut être que ce n'était pas un rêve mais que la brune avait quitté le lit très tôt ! Oui, c'était la seule explication qu'il avait.

Il s'habilla et alla au manoir en compagnie de son ami Blaise qui souriait bêtement.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as ? t'as l'air d'un abruti ! » lui dit Draco.

-« Je sais pas ! La vie est belle, c'est ce que je sais en tout cas ! » répondit Blaise le même sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les deux amis. Ce fut Blaise qui l'interrompit en disant

-« Merci Draco ! Je ne saurais jamais comment te rendre ce petit service ! »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le blond.

-« Grâce à toi, je peux dormir le soir sans rester sur mes nerfs imaginant Marie entre les bras d'un con ! » dit Blaise.

-« Ah, je vois ! » dit le blond en le regardant aussi bizarrement.

Au fait, ils étaient dans la chambre de Draco, au manoir Malefoy. Il était déjà plus de 14heures et ils étaient tous les deux, chacun sur son nuage, quand on frappa à la porte. C'était la mère de Draco. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

-« Qu'y a-t-il mère ? » demanda poliment Draco en fronçant les sourcils après avoir ouvert la porte.

-« Votre père vous attend dans le salon. Il veut vous parler, fils ! » dit elle.

-« D'accord ! Mais, qu'avez-vous ? pourquoi êtes-vous triste ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oh, mon fils, mon pauvre fils ! » s'emporta-t-elle. Elle le serra contre elle alors que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. On dirait une rivière inondée. Puis elle partit sans aucune explication.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur son ami qui semblait rêver, hocha les épaules avant de sortir voir son père. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien aux femmes. La veille, c'était Hermione, et maintenant, c'est sa mère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant son père.

-« Bonjour, père ! »

-« Ah ! mon fils ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

_« Bizarre, il ne m'a jamais posé cette question ! »_ pensa le jeune serpentard.

-« Je suis très fier de toi, mon fils ! »

_« Sait-il pour Hermione ? je suis foutu alors ! »_ se dit il avant de dire calement

-« Mais père, je n'ai rien fait qui soit… »

-« Bien sûr que si ! C'est bientôt que tu vas rentrer à poudlard pour ta 7ème année ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir devenir comme moi, un des serviteurs les plus fidèles du deigneur des ténèbres ! » dit Lucius

-« Quoi ? Je vais devenir mangemort ? mais père… »

-« Allons, fils, un peu plus de politesse ! Ta mère ne t'a pas élevé ainsi ! » le coupa Lucius de bonne humeur.

_« Je dois absolument trouver quelque chose sinon, je suis cuit ! »_ se dit-il. Il baissa la tête, puis soudain, la releva pour lui faire part de son idée de géni !

-« Père, je ne serais mangemort qu'à une condition, que vous me mariez… »

-« Ce serait avec plaisir ! »

-« Avec une sang de bourbe…. »

-« … »

_« Ca y est, j'y suis ! il va refuser ! allons, continuons ! » _se dit il souriant intérieurement.

-« pas n'importe laquelle ! Hermione Granger ! » dit il.

-« D'accord ! » dit il avant de se lever du canapé.

-« Quoi ? » dit Draco.

-« Tu veux cette sale sang de bourbe comme épouse ? tu l'auras et dès demain si tu veux ! » dit Lucius

-« Mais on parle d'Hermione Granger ! Celle que vous détestez, père ! » dit il « Vous vous rendez compte que… »

-« Raison de plus ! » le coupa Lucius « Je sais que tu vas lui pourrir la vie ! Et ça ne ferait que m'enchanter ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais me demander ? » dit Lucius

_« Je suis foutu ! sauf si…. »_

-« oui ! père, je voudrais marier Blaise avec une prostituée ! »

-« D'accord ! »

-« Mais ! Père, son père n'accepterait jamais ! et je… » commença le jeune homme.

-« Pour son père, je m'en occupe ! Il l'aura dès demain lui aussi si tu veux ! alors, maintenant que tu as demandé ce dont tu avais besoin, laisse moi, je dois tout organiser pour leur mariage ! ce sera pour demain, mais le vôtre, sera pour un peu plus tard, il y a tellement de cérémonies… »dit Lucius en ouvrant la porte.

Draco baissa la tête et sortit automatiquement.

_« Je deviens fou, c'est sûr ! Moi, Mangemort ? je me marie à l'age de moins de 17ans avec Hermione Granger, et je marie Blaise avec une prostituée ! quel égoïste ! Quel abruti ! quel idiot ! »_ pensa-t-il le long de son chemin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Soudain, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourtant, la seule chose qui pouvait bien lui arriver, c'est qu'Hermione le soutienne et accepte !

Il ouvrit la porte et vit que Blaise rêvait toujours

-« J'ai trouvé ce que tu pourrais me faire comme service ! » dit le blond

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bon, voilà, c'est finit pour ce chapitre ! merci encore pour vos magnifiques reviews ! et a bientôt avec la suite j'espère qui au fait, est plus ou moins prête ! alors si vous êtes sages et que vous reviewiez….(je la posterais apres demain au plus tard !)_

_Les reviews ne me feraient pas du mal, au contraire ! lol !_

_kissou_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! sans trop vous tarder, je voulais seulement vous remercier pour m'avoir envoyé de gentilles reviews, et pour avoir prit du temps pour lire ma fic ! encore merci ! Ce chapitre ne sera pas très très long, mais bon… l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là, n'est ce pas ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

MmM 

**CHAPITRE 4 :**_Que dois-je faire ?_

Dès qu'elle eu ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'elle avait fait était de sourire en regardant son amant.

_« Qu'il est mignon ! » _se dit elle _« dommage qu'il soit une tête de mule ! »_

A contre cœur, elle se retira du lit, enfila un petit quelque chose et continua à le regarder. Mais comment ça ? A contre cœur ? oui ! Car même quand elle était dans les bras de Ron avant, elle ne ressentait pas cette même sensation qu'avec Draco, c'est totalement différent ! Ron… Elle regrettait ce qu'il lui était arrivé ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les retint. Peut être que Dieu voulait la récompenser avec ce petit ange qui partageait pour la deuxième fois son lit après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Draco bougea à cet instant, elle commença à trembler, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de l'affronter. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que, depuis qu'elle l'a revu, son cœur battait plus vite, il avait encore envie de battre, pour qu'elle vive ! Pourtant, depuis la mort de Ron, elle n'avait plus ressentit ça.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne lise quelque chose qu'elle essayait d'ignorer. Comme il ne bougea plus, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur son front après avoir caressé sa joue puis s'en alla.

_« Qu'est ce qui me prend ? » _se demanda-t-elle. A ce moment là, la voix de Marie insistant sur « IL TE PLAIT ! » retentit dans sa tête.

_« Mais c'est impossible ! j'aime Ron ! »_

« MAIS IL EST MORT ! » dit la voix de Marie dans sa tête.

_« Alors , je ne dois rien laisser paraître ! on restera pour toujours la griffondor et le serpentard, quoique… il est trop gentil en fin de compte ! et en plus, je suis à lui à présent ! » _se dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles.

Elle balaya cette idée d'un revers de main et continua son chemin.

Elle s'avança vers le lit sous les regards envieux et les chuchotements des filles. Elles étaient sûrement au courant de tout.

_« Bien sûr ! avec ce scandale qu'il s'est arrangé à faire ce con ! »_ se dit-elle en essayant d'ignorer ce qui l'entourait.

Elle resta ainsi, allongée sur son lit à penser à tout ce qui se passait, le déroulement de ses journées et le mauvais cou du destin ! Elle soupira à cette dernière pensée et c'est cet instant que choisit Marie pour entrer dans la salle, presque avec des ailes et volant tellement elle était heureuse. Elle embrassa Hermione alors que cette dernière la regardait étonnée avec un sourire imbécile et lui dit :

-« Bonjour princesse ! t'as pas remarqué qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait beau ? »

-« Mais comment peux tu dire ça alors que t'es dans cette _prison _! tu commences à perdre la tête ! » dit la brune.

-« Peut être , mais pas assez pour ne pas voir que t'as passé une merveilleuse nuit ! allez , avoues ! » dit Marie en souriant mais cette fois, malicieusement.

-« Tu parles ! j'ai dû faire l'esclave ! » dit Hermione

-« Ouais, c'est ça ! et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? » se moqua Marie

-« Et toi alors ? » demanda la brune pour changer un peu de sujet

-« Je suis hyper contente ! au fait merci ! » dit Marie

-« Mais.. pourquoi ? je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui en vaille la peine ! » s'exclama la griffondor.

-« tu plaisantes ? c'est grâce à toi, enfin… à Draco qu'on est plus que des… »

-« Ne continues pas ! » l'interrompit Hermione « j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir ! mais tu dois savoir que ça ne m'arrange pas du tout ! »

Marie se leva de son lit et la regardait comme si elle avait vraiment perdu la tête.

-« Tu délires, là ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, il nous a sauvé la vie ! Je vais te dire ce qu'on était : Deux prostituées, mais c'est pas tout, des chiennes qu'on aime faire souffrir et leur prendre du plaisir avec plusieurs façons, mais qui sont, l'une pire que l'autre ! Des stripteaseuses qu'on n'arrête pas de toucher ! Ca me dégoûte tout autant que toi, mais c'est la vérité. Toi t'as pas eu à endurer ça, heureusement ! Mais moi si ! alors, je te dis que cette chance ne doit pas nous échapper. Nous devons en profiter ! Par contre, maintenant, nous n'appartiendrons qu'à un seul, et par chance, les deux qu'on aime. Alors pourquoi faire la gueule ? je te comprends vraiment pas ! » dit Marie

-« Oh, désolée, je… je ne voulais pas… »

-« Arrête de t'excuser car c'est la vérité ! Alors, au lieu de ça, tu peux sourire et remercier le bon dieu du bénéfice qu'il nous a offert. Tu dois toujours te dire que le meilleur dans notre vie reste à venir. »

-« Oui, t'as raison ! » approuva Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Soudain, elle sentit que son épaule était mouillée. Elle releva la tête et vit que son ami pleurait sur son épaule.

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la brune inquiète.

-« Oh… tu sais, c'était ma mère qui me le répétait depuis toujours ! Elle me disait que le meilleur restait à venir, et je l'ai perdu à cause de ces foutus mangemorts ! Elle était ma seule famille, je n'avais ni père, ni oncle, ni tante, ni même pas de vrais amis ! Rien, et quand je l'ai perdu….. quand je l'ai perdu, j'avais totalement perdu espoir ! mais tu vois, quand t'es arrivée, je me suis tout de suite aperçue que t'étais la bonne. Et tu sais, ce n'est que quand j'ai réalisé que tout allait pour le mieux que ça se faisait vraiment ! alors… je te conseille de croire en ces mots car ils sont réels ! Je commence à mieux le voir ! Dis toi que ça aurait pu être encore pire ! » dit Marie.

Hermione fixait un point imaginaire dans le sol, distraite, sans ciller les yeux. Cependant, une petite larme coula de son œil droit, faisant chemin aux vraies larmes qui vinrent juste après.

Hermione serra son ami encore plus fort que la première fois, et toutes les deux continuèrent à pleurer ainsi un bon bout de temps. Jusqu'à ce que Marie se détache d'elle et lui dit en souriant malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient toujours de ses beaux yeux :

-« Ca fait du bien de pleurer, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et Marie continua :

-« mais tu crois pas que c'est trop, là ? »

Hermione acquiesça une deuxième fois d'un geste de la tête. LE sourire de son amie s'élargit davantage et elle dit :

-« Allons prendre une douche »

Elle essaya de se lever, mais Hermione la retint pour la serrer encore une fois tout en répétant :

-« Je te promets de me faire guider par tes paroles. Tu es tellement sage. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Les gens comme toi sont très rares ! Je t'adore ! T'es ma meilleure amie, ne l'oublies jamais. »

Les lèvres de Marie s'étirèrent encore plus.

Vers 16H

Après avoir pris une douche chacune, nos deux amies discutèrent de tout et de rien : De leur vie avant que les mangemorts ne viennent tout leur gâcher. Et surtout, de leurs écoles, des professeurs et des élèves. Marie n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco et Blaise étaient des serpentards. Elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. C'était Tom :

-« Où sont-elles ? » cracha-t-il en entrant.

En détectant Marie et Hermione, il se dirigea vers elles et leur dit :

-« Vous deux, suivez moi ! tout de suite ! »

Evitant les problèmes, elles obéirent. Elles le suivirent. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : il les conduisait aux chambres….

-« Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Hermione à voix très basse.

-« Patience, je sais pas non plus ! » lui répondit Marie aussi bas.

Elles arrivèrent devant une chambre, normalement, c'était celle qu'occupait Marie quand elle tracvaillait

-« Toi ! » dit Tom en désignant Marie « Tu entres ici ! et ne me regardes pas comme ça ! c'est lui qui veut te voir ! »

Marie entra sans attendre, et Tom dit à Hermione :

-« Toi… Tu vas me dire ce que t'as fait à mon neveu, il est plus le même depuis qu'il t'a rencontré ! »

-« Mais monsieur, je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste obéit aux ordres ! » dit Hermione.

-« Ouais, c'est ça ! » murmura Tom. « Allez, entre dans la chambre ! » il désigna celle d'à coté, celle où elle avait travaillé pour la première fois. Elle le regarda incrédule. Etait-il entrain de lui dire qu'elle avait un nouveau client ? A part Draco ? C'était l'horreur. Mais, imitant Marie, elle entra sans poser de questions, ce qui avait satisfait Tom.

-« Ah, enfin ! » dit une voix provenant de la droite de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir…

-« DRaco ? mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Ah, en voilà son supérieur ! » dit Draco en souriant.

-« T'as pas encore laissé tomber ton air de fils-à-papa à ce que je vois ! » dit elle

-« Viens ici ! Viens t'asseoir ! »

-« Tu me donnes des ordres à présent ? ce que t'arrives pas à comprendre, c'est que…. » commença la brune, mais fut interrompue par le blond qui imitait sa voix

-« _je t'appartiens pas ! et blablabla et blablabla…_ » il grimaça puis continua « je veux juste te parler ! et oui, tu m'appartiens ! »

Hermione souffla bruyamment puis lui obéit. Après tout, il avait raison.

-« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Je vais ignorer ce manque de politesse, mais la prochaine fois, tâches d'y faire plus attention ! » dit Draco « je suis venue te sauver ! »

-« Quoi ? j'ai bien entendu ? » s'exclama la brune.

-« Je veux pas perdre de temps, alors voilà, je suis venue pour te dire, que toi et moi, on se marie la semaine prochaine ! »

-« Quoi ? tu rêves ! » dit Hermione en se levant.

-« Non, c'est la vérité ! je suis juste ici pour te prévenir ! » dit-il en se levant à son tour.

-« Et tu me demandes même pas mon avis ? tu fais ça juste comme ça, sans avoir l'accord de tes parents ni rien ? » dit elle

-« L'accord de mes parents, je l'ai ! quant à ton avis, je sais que t'as pas le choix ! »

-« oh, que si, je l'ai ! à ce que je sache, les mariages forcés n'existent pas ! et comme je sais que ta _superbe _famille va inviter des tas de gens, je vais pas laisser passer cette chance pour rabaisser et vous humilier ! je pourrais bien dire juste « non » devant tout le monde, et voilà une bonne occasion pour les journalistes de faire du beau travail ! »

-« T'oserais pas ! » dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux et en lui tenant fermement le poignet.

Bien que cela lui faisait énormément mal, car n'oublions pas qu'il est vraiment, mais alors vraiment très musclé, elle réussit difficilement à garder son sourire provocateur et défiant !

-« Oh, que si ! » dit elle avant de retirer violemment sa main.

-« Assieds-toi, qu'on en parle ! » dit-il.

-« Qu'on parle de quoi ? » dit elle

-« Que veux-tu pour accepter de devenir ma femme ? » demanda-t-il plus ou moins poliment.

-« Je préfère ça ! » dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Draco toussa doucement et se rassit à son tour.

-« Bon, tout d'abord, qui dit que je vais accepter ? » dit-elle.

-« Je vais juste un peu t'ouvrir les yeux ! Je suis un Malefoy, donc, j'obtiens ce que je veux, et je t'ai obtenu, ne l'oublies pas. T'es à moi. Mais là, il y a deux possibilités : soit tu reste dans cet endroit maudit pour le restant de tes jours, continuant à _m'appartenir_, soit tu acceptes de devenir ma femme, tu revois tes amis, ta famille, le soleil, la nature, tout ce qui est beau ! et surtout, tu retournes avec moi à Poudlard ! A toi de choisir ! de toute façon, et dans les deux cas, tu m'appartiens ! »

_« Putain, il a raison ! »_ se dit-elle.

Mais elle réussit encore une fois à se contrôler et à faire semblant d'être sûre d'elle avec son petit sourire et dit calmement :

-« J'avoue que t'as vraiment raison, quoique, j'ai pas un choix de première, car vivre avec toi serait la dernière chose que je souhaite même à Voldemort… »

-« Ne prononces pas son nom ! » s'exclama-t-il.

-« Tu vois, t'es l'un de ses serviteurs, ou au moins, le fils de l'un d'eux ! » dit elle.

-« Tu sais rien de ce qui m'arrive alors tais toi et dis moi ce que tu veux sinon je te laisse pourrir ici ! » dit-il, furieux.

-« Oh ! Monsieur Malefoy commence à s'énerver ! je vais pleurer tellement j'ai peur et je suis faible ! »

Là, c'en était trop pour le blond, il se leva et dit « tant pis » avant de faire un pas en avant. Mais pas plus car Hermione l'avait retenu par la main.

-« Je veux avoir ma propre baguette ! et je refuse que tu me touches ! Tu sais, si tu me trompes, ça me fera rien du tout, je ne me plaindrais jamais, mais moi, tu m'approches pas ! »

-« Et comment va-t-on faire devant les gens ? » demanda-t-il

-« Eh bien, on va jouer la comédie, ça semble si amusant ! » dit-elle.

-« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il. « Maintenant, je te laisse, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un pour te chercher ! »

-« au fait, je ne veux ni de votre fortune, ni de votre réputation ! je veux juste être « libre », rien d'autre ! »

-« On verra ça plus tard ! » dit-il

Il commença à marcher vers la sortie quand Hermione dit :

-« Et je veux que Marie vienne avec moi ! »

Draco sourit et partit sans lui répondre.

fin de ce chapitre

_Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! la suite est pour bientôt si vous continuez à m'envoyer vos merveilleuses reviews avec des « la suiteuh » et tout ! lol ! _

_Encore merci pour avoir lu et réviewé !. Et au fait, pour les reviews anymous, laissez vos e-ails, comme ça je pourrais vous répondre. a+ j'espère_

_kissou_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! avant tout, et la première chose à faire, est de vous remercier pour m'avoir encouragé et soutenu avec vos reviews qui sont toutes spéciales. Ca me fait énormément plaisir ! Bon, assez de blabla, voilà la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 5 : **_Bienvenue chez nous !_

Hermione soupira avant de terminer de ranger sa valise. Cela faisait deux jours exactement que Marie avait quitté cet enfer pour aller vivre avec son mari : Blaise. Elle ne la reverrait plus, ou di moins, pas avant longtemps, et elle sera même pas là pour son mariage à elle qui aura lieu dans trois jours. Elle est en lune de miel et juste après, ce sera la rentrée pour une nouvelle année d'étude. Marie et Blaise ne seront plus à Poudlard, mais à Beauxbatons.

Hermione n'oubliera jamais cette discussion entre Marie juste après avoir quitté la chambre où elle-même avait eu une discussion avec Draco….

_FLASH BACK :_

Hermione retourna au dortoir, la tête ailleurs. Cela était du à ce que Draco lui avait proposé

_« Moi ? Madame Malefoy ? je ne me vois pas occupant la place de Narcissa ! Quoique, comme l'avait précisé Draco, ce n'était qu'avantageux pour moi ! J'aurais une baguette, je retournerais à Poudlard, je reverrais mes amis, et surtout, je serais libre, et bien loin de cet endroit pourri ! donc c'est oui ! »_ se dit Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Marie qui allait voler de bonheur ! C'était clair. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, quand elle avait aperçut sa meilleure amie, on pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu triste. Mais pourquoi ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle s'avança vers elle mais Marie se précipita vers elle et lui dit :

-« Blaise vient de me demander en mariage ! »

-« Quoi ? T.. Toutes mes félicitations ! » hésita Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était tellement surprise que sa bouche resta entrouverte.

-« C'est pour demain ! je peux pas y croire ! » s'exclama Marie en se détachant d'elle. « Oh ! que je suis… » elle s'interrompit. Hermione attendait ce qu'elle avait à dire un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais quand Marie tourna son regard et fixa un point imaginaire à sa droite, le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça en apercevant un point brillant au bord de l'œil. Elle lui tourna le visage avec son doigt pour l'obliger à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit : Marie pleurait. Mais pourquoi ? Sûrement de joie !

-« Pourquoi ces larmes ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu vas sortir d'ici ! Et tu vas vivre avec l'homme que tu aimes. Alors… » dit Hermione, mais s'interrompit en voyant que ses larmes ne faisaient que redoubler.

Marie enfuit son visage entre ses mains et continua à pleurer.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » tenta Hermione qui était à présent trop inquiète.

-« Tu vas me manquer ! » lui dit Marie en la serrant contre elle.

Hermione resta ainsi, entre ses bras sans aucun geste, choquée.

_« Que veut-elle dire par là ? »_ se demanda-t-elle.

Marie continuait à pleurer. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment, et inconsciemment, une larme glissa de son œil droite, faisant chemin à d'autres dans les deux yeux.

Marie la lâcha puis lui dit :

-« Je ne te reverrai pas avant longtemps ! Blaise et moi allons continuer nos études à beauxbatons ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me laisses tomber ? » dit Hermione.

-« Je ne te laisse pas tomber, et je ne le ferais jamais ! Mais Blaise m'a dit que Draco aussi t'a demandé en mariage. »

-« Mais pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous à Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Je…. Je sais pas ! Blaise a dit que ce sera très dangereux cette année. Et le pire, c'est que même en mon mariage, tu seras pas à mes côtés ! il y aura que Blaise, ses parents et moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! »

Elle la serra, mais cette fois encore plus fort, et avec des larmes encore plus nombreuses !

_Fin du flash back :_

Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne se sentait que de plus en plus seule et triste. Même Draco n'était pas passé la voir. Il lui manquait énormément. Marie aussi. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle tenait vraiment à Draco. Même Ron n'occupait pas cette place.

Ron…

En fin de compte, ce ne sont que les caresses du blond qui lui venaient à l'esprit ces derniers temps. Elle avait peut être même oublié les doux baisers de Ron. Peut être que c'est question de sexe. Après tout, elle appartenait à Draco malgré elle. C'était lui le premier et non pas Ron.

La veille, elle y avait songé longuement, et c'était Draco qui la préoccupait. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il revienne 'l'obliger' à faire l'amour avec lui. C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'à la perte d'une personne qu'on se rend compte de la grande place qu'il occupait. Car oui, elle l'avait perdu, ou du moins, elle l'avait perdu comme amant partageant son lit le soir.

_« Hermione ! Arrête de penser ainsi, sinon tu vas regretter d'avoir fait des conditions ! »_ dit une voix des profondeurs de la brune.

_« Mais tu regrettes déjà ! Pourquoi lui cacher tes sentiments ? pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler ? peut être que comme ça, tout va s'arranger ! »_ dit une deuxième voix, mais cette fois, elle venait des profondeurs de ses profondeurs. On aurait dit qu'elle venait tout droit de son cœur.

-« Non, même se c'est peut être vrai, je n'irais pas lui dire, _oh Draco, je sais pas ce qui me prend soudain, tu comptes pour moi, et je sais pas comment c'est arrivé !_ ah non, jamais ! » murmura la rouge et argent.

-« Hum hum ! »

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et c'était une voix d'homme. Hermione sursauta. Et la première personne qui vint à son esprit était Draco

_« arrête, tu vas devenir obsédée ! »_ se dit-elle _« Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas lui ! Faites qu'il ne m'aie pas entendu ! »_

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que cette personne s'approche d'elle. Elle ne se tourna pas. Elle avait encore cette lueur d'espoir : que ce ne soit pas lui.

Elle se mit à trembler et ferma les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle sentit ce parfum qu'elle adorait, mais qu'elle ignorait la marque. Elle sentit aussi le souffle accéléré de la personne qui était juste derrière elle sur son épaule nue. Et son souffle s'accéléra automatiquement. Les lèvres de cette personne effleurèrent sa peau douce, et, violemment, Hermione fut secouée par des bras qui entouraient sa taille et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle voulut se libérer, mais cette personne la tenait fermement. Elle se débattit, en vain. Elle se tourna alors et fut nez à nez avec _lui _! Draco Malefoy.

-« Lâche moi ! » dit elle. « on a un marché, et tu dois le respecter »

-« Je ne te dois rien tant que t'es là ! » dit Draco.

-« Et depuis quand t'es là ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Juste deux secondes ! De toute façon, ça te regarde pas ! » dit il

_« ouf ! »_ se dit elle

-« Restons dans le plus important ! » dit il en la collant à lui davantage.

-« Mais… » tenta la jeune fille mais ce fut trop tard. Draco avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. Il s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au lit. Il l'allongea sur ce dernier, lui en dessus, juste un peu loin de la valise qui les cachait des vues de la personne qui pourrait surgir de la porte.

Il continua à l'embrasser passionnément. Hermione ne voulait pas le rejeter, car c'était peut être la dernière fois, mais ne voulait rien faire pour lui montrer qu'elle le voulait aussi. Elle ne voulait rien lui montrer de ses nouveaux sentiments qu'elle-même ne réussissait toujours pas à comprendre.

Il lâcha ses lèvres et s'occupa de son coup et de son épaule. Ses mains redécouvraient les autres parties de son corps.

Draco se sentit dérangé par le décolleté que portait la brune. Il le fit glisser en bas, et ce n'est qu'une superbe poitrine qu'il adorait tant qui fit apparition. Il commença à lécher ses seins, après avoir fait glissé ses soutiens-gorge. Hermione gémissait le plus bas possible. Cela excitait le blond qui retourna à ses lèvres.

Hermione se reprit, et tourna son visage vers la droite et échappa à ses lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas en m'obligeant que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux ! » dit-elle en se débattant, tentant de lui échapper.

-« Tu paris ? » dit-il

Elle commença à se débattre plus vite. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est juste la sentir sous lui excitait Draco. Il attrapa alors ses poignets et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais il ne voulait rien lui faire avant de la torturer un peu, même si, comme ça, il se torturait lui-même.

Il lui écarta les jambes et frotta son entrejambe contre son intimité doucement. Et malgré le fait que tous les deux portent des vêtements, cela avait son effet.

Draco n'en pouvait plus ! Elle l'attirait beaucoup. Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui.

_« Cette sale sang de bourbe n'a pas perdu son sal caractère. »_ songea Draco _« mais malgré tout, je l'aurai et tout de suite ! »_

Mais ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins arriva : Quelqu'un surgit dans le dortoir des filles. Ou plutôt quelques unes !

Draco leva la tête et vit que trois filles étaient allées chacune s'allonger sur un lit. Elle étaient épuisées, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle auraient pu endurer.

A contre cœur, il lâcha Hermione et se redressa.

Les filles le regardèrent les yeux grand ouverts, avant de sursauter et de commencer à crier.

-« Ca va, calmez vous ! » dit Draco tout bas.

Mais cela ne marchait pas. Toutes les trois s'étaient dirigées vers la porte et s'apprêtaient à quitter quand Hermione dit :

-« Ca va les filles, il est avec moi ! »

Elle se redressa et arrangea ses vêtements, leur tournant le dos.

Les filles se calmèrent.

-« Dis donc, toi ! T'étais entrain de prendre du bon temps, et nous qui croyaient qu'il… » dit l'une d'elles.

-« Non, ne dites pas ça ! C'est mon futur mari ! Et il est pas un violeur ! » dit Hermione.

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les trois filles en chœur alors que Draco restait bouche bée de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

_« Elle parle de moi aimablement ? ça alors ! on aurait tout vu ! »_ se dit il.

Mais cela ne préoccupait aucunement la brune. Elle pensait à autre chose :

_« Quel con ! Elles ont faillit nous voir ! Heureusement que cette valise était là ! et puis quoi encore, s'il respecte pas cette condition, je peux m'attendre au pire ! Et voila ces connes qui vont me casser le cul avec leur questions de merde ! je dois m'en débarrasser très vite !_ _et je sais même pas si je dois me réjouir de leur interruption ou pas ! mais laissons ça pour plus tard ! »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle jetait un regard noir à Draco.

Hermione se tourna vers les filles, leur sourit puis dit :

-« Plus tard les questions ok ? Je dois aller voir Tom, il veut me voir ! Allez, Draco, tu viens ? il nous attend ! »

Draco la regardait toujours bouche bée

_« Si elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe, elle aurait pas raté serpentard ! c'est sûr ! Moi-même, j'aurais pas su comment éviter trop de questions ! Elle ment très bien ! » _se dit-il.

-« Draco ! » dit Hermione en serrant les dents. « Tu viens ? il nous attend ! »

-« Quoi ? euh… oui, oui…. Bien sûr ! Allons y ! » dit il

Il s'avança de quelques pas, suivant de près Hermione qui se tourna soudain pour lui dire :

-« Mon amour, t'as rien oublié ? »

-« Hein ?... Ah oui ! » dit il

Et il l'embrassa.

_« Mais quel pervers ! quel con ! »_ pensa Hermione.

_« Il faudrait bien en profiter, non ? De toute façon, c'est elle qui fait semblant, pas moi ! hihihi ! »_ songea malicieusement Draco.

Hermione s'éloigna un peu de lui, gardant ses mains sur son torse, et lui dit :

-« Pas ça ! je parle de la valise ! Apportes la et viens ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie !

Draco ne pouvait pas y croire. Encore une fois, elle a fait quelque chose de vraiment, mais alors vraiment osé ! Elle l'a chargé de porter sa valise.

Il aurait bien voulut crier « je ne suis pas ton elfe ! », mais après tout, c'était juste pour « faire semblant » ! Et en plus, elle ne prenait pas les elfes pour des serviteurs alors à quoi bon ?

Finalement, il lui obéit et la suivit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un manoir. Il était si grand ! Hermione restait fascinée pas la beauté de l'entourage. C'est vrai qu'il avait son charme après tout. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête. C'était Draco qui souriait.

-« Ici, c'est le manoir Malefoy ! Il a une valeur incroyable pour notre respectueuse famille ! » dit il

-« Ouais c'est ça ! » murmura-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Oh, non, rien ! » dit elle en lui souriant.

-« Bref, bienvenue chez nous ! » dit Draco

-« Merci ! » répondit Hermione avec un sourire plus large.

Draco la regarda et s'apprêtait à entrer par la majestueuse porte d'entrée, mais Hermione l'en retint :

-« T'as pas oubli é quelque chose ? » dit elle

Il lui sourit, et s'avança vers elle pour, sûrement, l'embrasser. Mais Hermione s'éloigna un peu vers l'arrière et lui dit :

-« Ca, c'est devant les autres ! Mais maintenant, il y a que toi et moi, alors…. »

Draco hocha les épaules et retenta d'entrer, mais Hermione l'en retint encore une fois en le tenant par le coude et lui dit :

-« MA baguette ! »

-« Ah, je vois ! » dit il en souriant

_« Qu'il est mignon ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

_« Non, mais elle oubli rien celle là ! » _ si dit-il.

Il lui tendit sur le champ une très belle baguette, qui n'était peut être pas la sienne, mais une encore mieux !

Hermione la prit en souriant puis tous les deux entrèrent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bon, voilà ! je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais ça s'est pas passé comme prévu, donc…._

_Encore désolée et un énorme merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et qui, surtout reviewent. _

_La suite est pour bientôt ! en attendant, n'oubliez pas la case go, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir !_

_Allez a! kissou _


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà ! je suis, pour une fois, contente de ne pas avoir prévenu d'avance quelqu'un à propos de la date précise quand je mettrais ce chapitre parce que, comme vous pouvez le supposer, j'ai eu des empêchements, et donc, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ce sera plus long pour cette fois !_

_Encore désolée et un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui reviewent plus particulièrement !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 6 :**_Baiser volé._

-« Père, mère, voici Hermione ! » Dit Draco

C'était ainsi qu'il avait re-représenté sa future femme à ses parents.

-« Oh ! Hermione, n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama Narcissa avant de la serrer contre elle. « Bienvenue chez nous ! » Dit elle alors que son mari lui lançait un regard dégoûté.

Quand Narcissa lâcha Hermione avec un beau sourire aux lèvres, cette dernière se tourna vers Lucius et tendit la main pour le saluer, mais pas avec grande joie, seulement par politesse. Mais celui-ci regarda sa main encore plus dégoûté. Il lui tourna le dos et lança :

-« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, on aura des difficultés pour avoir accepté une sang de bourbe au saint de notre grande famille (Draco serra le point, et cela n'échappa pas à Hermione qui, malgré la situation et sa main toujours tendue pour rien, semblait amusée), nous t'acceptons quand même, mais seulement parce que…. ! Bon ce n'est pas important. Ce que tu as à retenir, c'est que tu ne dois pas salir notre nom de famille ! Tu dois faire en sorte à ce que tout soit _parfait !_ même si je suis sûr que ce ne le sera jamais ! »

Et c'est avec un sourire au coin qu'il s'en alla. Draco avait honte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda la main d'Hermione puis la regarda elle-même droit dans les yeux. Il semblait ridiculisé !

_« Et malgré tout, elle sourit ! J'arriverais peut être jamais à la comprendre ! »_ se dit il.

Narcissa prit la main de la brune en souriant, bien que le dérangement qui la rangeait était bien clair et lui dit :

-« J'éspère que tu excuseras l'attitude de mon mari ! Viens avec moi, il y a beaucoup à faire et pas beaucoup de temps alors… »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

-« La fête de réception, fils ! La fête de réception, pour fêter votre future mariage ! » dit Narcissa.

Hermione regarda Draco avant de dire :

-« Mais je ne suis pas encore prête, et je n'ai pas prévenu mes amis et… »

-« Navrée, ma chère, mais cette fête est seulement pour les plus proches à la famille Malefoy. Même ma famille ne sera pas toute là ! » l'interrompit Narcissa.

Hermione regarda encore une fois Draco droit dans les yeux, mais celui-ci détourna son regard à lui. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour l'affronter tout de suite.

-« Et pour les préparations, tout est finit, sauf ce qui te concerne toi. » dit Narcissa « La fête est pour demain, alors tu as encore le temps de monter te reposer un peu dans ta chambre, puis, tout de suite après, nous commencerons ensemble ! »

-« D'accord madame » dit Hermione.

-« Si tu m'appelais Narcissa tout court, sauf devant Lucius bien sûr, ça serait bien ! » dit elle

-« Oui… Narcissa » Hésita Hermione car cela lui semblait très bizarre.

-« Comme ça c'est mieux ! » Dit la dame. « Draco va te montrer ta chambre et ton elfe de maison »

-« Mon elfe ? » s'étonna Hermione avant de s'emporter « Excusez moi Mad…Narcissa, mais si vous ne le saviez pas, l'année dernière… »

Narcissa sourit avant de répondre :

-« Je sais pour la S.A.L.E, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, ici, c'est le manoir MAlefoy, alors oublies ces bêtises, tu vas bientôt te marier ! »

-« Mais… » commença Hermione. Mais Draco la tira par la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers.

-« Mais moi, Mamumimoua ! » dit elle car elle s'était aussitôt retrouvé la main de Draco plaquée sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de crier et souriant à sa mère qui les observait depuis sa place d'un sourire gêné.

-« Ah, ces jeunes ! » murmura Narcissa.

Draco ouvrit l'une des nombreuses grandes portes de bois verni et de bonne qualité qui se trouvaient dans le couloir où il avait entraîné Hermione qui était devenue rouge, tellement elle avait tenté de se libérer.

-« Voilà ! C'est ta chambre ! » dit il après avoir fermé la porte et l'avoir lâché.

-« Mais t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? » s'emporta la griffondor.

-« J'ai pas le … » commença Draco.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé la chance de tout mettre au clair de ce coté là ? Pourquoi t'as eu honte de moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mes amis à mes côtés ? Pourquoi tu me prends pour une moins que rien ? Je suis comme ça et je ne changerais jamais pour plaire à ta famille et je… »

Draco la secoua violemment en la tenant par les bras et lui dit

-« Je ne te demande pas de changer, seulement de faire semblant ! Si tu veux être gentille avec ton elfe, libre à toi, mais ne t'opposes jamais à mes parents, surtout pas à mon père car c'est très dangereux, et avant même de pouvoir revoir Dumbledore, tu te retrouveras dans un cimetière. Alors, sois sage et pour une fois, utilises ton intelligence en quelque chose utile ! et laisse tomber ta tête de mule !car comme ça, tu ne feras qu'empirer la situation ! »

-« Mais j'ai quand même le droit d'exprimer ce qui me parait juste ! » dit elle.

-« Oui, mais pas ici ! » lui lança Draco avant de la lâcher et de se diriger vers la porte.

-« Ne me dis pas que cette chambre est…. Est à nous deux ! » dit Hermione.

-« Non, pas tant que tu ne seras pas Madame Malefoy »

-« Tu veux dire que… ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? que j'allais leur dire, _hey, mes chères parents, celle qui deviendra ma femme ! ouais, Hermione ! et bah, elle a des conditions pour accepter de se marier avec moi, dont ne pas vous offrir un petit fils ! je sais que vous y tenez mais je pourrais le faire avec une autre puisqu'elle m' autorise à le faire ! C'est sympa non ? _ Mais ça va pas ? » dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

-« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Hermione avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

_« Alors là ! Non, mais il se croit intéressant avec ses 'pour une fois, utilises ton intelligence dans quelque chose d'utile !' je t'emmerde Draco Malefoy, toi et tes conneries ! Et qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par 'ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrais l'avoir avec une autre car ma femme m'autorise à le faire' ? il va quand même pas prendre chacun de mes mots en considération ! quand je lui ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était juste pour…je sais pas, mais c'était venu tout seul ! J'y peux rien moi ! »_

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Madame ! Réveillez vous je vous en prie ! » dit une voix douce. Ce qui réveilla la jeune femme qui bailla.

-« Qu'y a-t-il, » demanda Hermione.

-« Bonjour madame, moi c'est Aleshka, votre serviteur à attendre vos demandes et vos ordres. » dit poliment l'elfe de maison.

Quand elle entendit cela, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut : Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui était arrivé la veille.

-« Madame Narcissa m'a envoyé pour vous avertir qu'elle passera vous emmener avec elle d'ici 30minutes ! » dit Aleshka

-« Quoi ? » dit Hermione en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers le placard qui était juste devant elle et avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir, s'arrêta et murmura :

-« Comment je vais faire maintenant ? j'ai totalement oublié que je n'ai pas de vêtements. »

Aleshka claqua ses doigts et le placard fut ouvert. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, sa garde robe était bien pleine et pas de n'importe quoi, mais plutôt par des vêtements luxueux en vert et or et parfois en rouge et or. Il était bien clair qu'ils étaient de marque ! Aucun doute ! Juste d'après la première vue, on pouvait dire que Narcissa avait du goût, et surtout, de l'argent.

Cette pensée fit sourire Hermione qui restait ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait.

-« Permettez moi de vous prévenir qu'il ne vous reste que 25 minutes ! » dit Aleshka.

Hermione avait beaucoup à modifier chez cet elfe, mais pas tout de suite, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle courut vers la salle de bain, qui aussi, était merveilleuse et luxueuse. Elle n'avait besoin de rien jusqu'à présent, Narcissa avait pensé à tout !

Hermione prit une douche rapide, s'habilla puis à peine s'assit sur le lit qu'on frappa à la porte. Aleshka disparut et la brune accourut vers la porte.

-« Bien dormi ? » demanda aimablement Narcissa.

-« Oui ! » répondit tout simplement Hermione

-« Et as-tu déjeuné ? »

-« Non, pas encore ! » répondit la brune

-« Moi non plus, allons déjeuner ensemble ! On devrait quand même parler pour mieux se connaître et surtout, pour organiser notre temps ! » dit la blonde

-« Ce sera avec plaisir ! » répondit Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant le déjeuner, qui avait rapproché les deux femmes, elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Narcissa avait clairement dit à Hermione :

-« Le vert te va à merveille ! tu devrais le porter plus souvent ! »

Car oui, elle était éblouissante même sans maquillage.

Comme programme, elles devaient faire des courses pour tous les accessoires pour Hermione et des cours de danse, car Narcissa avait bien noté :

-« Si tu ne maîtrises pas cette danse, c'est le scandale et c'est la honte de la famille ! C'est la fierté de la famille qui est en jeu. Et puis, si tu ne maîtrises pas cette danse, tu ne maîtriseras jamais ton mari ! »

Et c'est la deuxième raison qui avait motivé le plus Hermione à maîtriser cette danse.

Elles avaient passé toute l'après midi à faire du shopping. Hermione devait choisir une robe qui lui irait à merveille pour la soirée au manoir.

Le soir, elle était trop fatiguée et n'avait aucunement envie de dîner. Elle alla donc tout droit pour se coucher et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle put mieux analyser la chambre. Elle était tout ce qui avait rapport avec confort et luxe ! Quelle richesse et quelle famille. _« Dommage qu'ils soient des mangemorts, même si je doute fort que Draco en soit un, il n'a pas encore l'âge, quant à Narcissa, elle est plus Black que Malefoy, et je pense que si elle accepte cette situation, c'est malgré elle ! un chantage ou quelque chose du genre ! »_ se dit Hermione en se changeant. Elle alla tout de suite après se coucher tout en pensant toujours :

_« Et avec cette histoire d'elfe ! ah ! Aleshka ! »-_

-« Aleshka ? » appela t elle.

-« Oui, madame ! » surgit celui-ci

-« Je suis ta maîtresse n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, madame ! » dit l'elfe

-« La seule ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui madame ! » dit il

-« Oh ! Et puis arrête avec tes _madame _! ça m'énerve ! premièrement, je suis encore une demoiselle, je suis pas encore mariée alors…. Deuxièmement, je préfère que tu m'appelles Hermione ! »

-« Mais… » tenta l'elfe choqué.

-« il y a pas de mais qui tienne !j'ai encore d'autres modifications à faire ! donc tu resteras ici et tu obéiras ! » dit Hermione

-« Mais… Oui mada… mademoiselle ! » dit Aleshka

-« Assieds-toi près de moi ! » dit Hermione en tapotant le lit près d'elle.

Aleshka avala difficilement puis obéit après hésitation mais toujours pas sûr de lui.

-« Là ! Comme ça c'est mieux ! Bon, je veux que tu sois avant tout un ami fidèle, et non pas un simple serviteur ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa une grande partie de la nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco se réveilla tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite, puis sa gauche avant de soupirer et de dire :

-« Elle n'est pas là ! »

Il n'avait plus vu Hermione depuis leur arrivée au manoir, et pour être honnête envers lui-même, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était déçut de voir qu'elle n'était pas avec lui dans le lit et que c'était un rêve seulement.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Hermione lui manquait tellement non plus ! Elle avait sûrement une journée chargée, d'après ce qu'a dit sa mère.

Il se leva, se doucha, puis se prépara pour aller voir son père. Il devait absolument lui dire ce qu'il avait.

C'est alors après avoir finit qu'il se dirigea vers le salon, là où était son père chaque matin à lire « la gazette des sorciers ». Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul : Mais avec Rogue.

-« Bonjour fils ! » Lança Lucius.

-« Bonjour Draco » dit Rogue d'un ton plus ou moins déçut.

-« Père, parrain, bonjour ! » dit Draco avant de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

-« Alors, bien préparé pour cette soirée ? » demanda Lucius en souriant.

-« Je présume que oui, surtout parce qu'il aime beaucoup miss Granger ! » Dit Rogue en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

_« Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Il va commencer à me taquiner avec ses conneries ! je peux plus supporter ! »_ se dit Draco

-« Effectivement ! » affirma Draco en souriant, tentant d'avoir l'air normal.

_« Comme j'ai envie de lui botter le cul celui là »_ se dit le blond

-« je vois ! » répondit Rogue.

-« Père, avez-vous des nouvelles de Marie et Blaise ? » demanda Draco essayant de changer de sujet.

-« Il parait qu'ils sont en Espagne (comme toi HappyHermia ! lool ! donc si tu les rencontres, tu me préviens), tout de suite après, ce sera la rentrée, et ils iront à beaubâton ! »

-« Je le sais ! J'espère qu'ils sont heureux ensemble ! » dit Draco dans un souffle.

-« A vrai dire, d'après son père, Blaise leur aurait envoyé une lettre leur disant que tout allait bein et qu'il était très heureux de sa nouvelle vie. Il a demandé à me remercier moi, Tom et toi ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » dit Lucius

-« Pas important pourquoi ! Je suis content pour eux, et pour moi aussi ! » Dit Draco.

Rogue qui avait la tasse de café aux lèvres encore une fois, cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et faillit s'étouffer. Lucius se tourna voir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et Draco choisit ce moment là pour se lever et dire :

-« Père, j'ai des choses à vous dire _en privé_. Donc, quand vous serez libre, nous en parlerons d'accord ? »

Puis il partit.

Et ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner que Draco croisa son père dans les escaliers.

-« Père, avez-vous vu Hermione ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre et… » demanda Draco mais fut interrompu par son père qui cria :

-« Comment oses-tu me demander où est la sang de bourbe ? »

-« Cette sang de bourbe sera bientôt ma femme ! » dit Draco

-« Ca ne veut pas dire que j'accepte de l'a… »

-« Ecoutez, père, c'est bien de ça de quoi je voulais vous parler tout à l'heure ! Vous devriez penser à la traiter mieux, vous ne croyez pas ? Elle fait partie de cette famille à présent, et donc, vous êtes obligé de la respecter comme elle vous respecte ! » dit Draco

-« Tu m'as interrompu pour me raconter ça ? »

-« _ça _est très important pour moi, c'est ma vie. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont vous lui avez souhaité la bienvenue ! J'ai eu honte ! »

Et PAFF. Le coup était venu automatiquement. Lucius avait giflé son fils

-« Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon, et par-dessus le marché, a propos de cette salle sang de bourbe ! » dit Lucius en prenant sa baguette dans sa main, menaçant son fils qui massait toujours sa joue endolorie.

-« Je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon ! » dit Lucius

-« Je ne suis plus un gamin, père, et je sais ce que je veux ! Je ne demande rien que du respect envers celle qui deviendra ma femme ! » Dit Draco.

Lucius envoya cette fois un coup de point au ventre de son fils, qui se laissa tomber par terre, tellement il avait mal.

-« Tout ça, à cause de cette salle sang de bourbe, amie de l'ennemi de notre seigneur ! Je ne… » dit Lucius.

-« _Cette salle sang de bourbe _est pourtant une sorcière, la plus intelligente ! et surtout elle a un prénom, c'est Hermione monsieur ! » Surgit Hermione. « Je ne vous permets pas de maltraiter mon… Draco ! Et même si je ne vous aime pas trop, ce que je crois est réciproque, je me dois de vous donner un seul conseil : On n'obtient rien avec la force. Et comme il a dit, il n'est plus un gamin et il est responsable et sait ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il fait, donc ni l'endoloris, ni l'imperium, ni même les coups _moldus _ne suffiront jamais pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose ! »

-« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler à une sang impur ! » dit Lucius

-« Et qui n'est heureusement pas une _mangemort _! » dit Hermione

Draco leva la tête et essaya de se redresser, mais en vain.

-« Attention à ce que vous dîtes ! » commença Lucius

-« Vous devriez pourtant être fier, car à ce que je sache, si on fait quelque chose, c'est qu'on est sûr que c'est la bonne. Auriez vous honte de ce que vous êtes ? » dit Hermione

Lucius pointa sa baguette vers elle, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et ce fut elle qui pointa sa baguette la première. Lucius baissa sa baguette et dit ne la lâchant pas des yeux :

-« Faites gaffe ! un accident peut vous coûter la vie ! »

Hermione souriait toujours.

-« N'oublies pas la leçon d'aujourd'hui, fils ! jamais ! » lança Lucius avant de partir.

Hermione s'agenouilla juste à côté de Draco et l'aida à se redresser :

-« Ca va ? » demanda t elle

-« Oui ! » dit il « Merci pour avoir intervenu ! »

-« Pas de quoi ! » dit Hermione « je t'emmène à ta chambre ? »

-« D'accord ! » dit Draco en passant sa main sur ses épaules pour bien tenir l'équilibre. « Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Tout en marchant doucement, elle lui expliqua

-« J'étais entrain de suivre un cour de danse spécial Malefoy. Et c'était ma pause, je voulais aller à ma chambre, mais comme c'est grand, je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Et c'est là que je vous ai trouvé ! »

-« Et depuis quand étais-tu là ? » demanda le blond

-« Je sais pas ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Oh, rien ! » dit il « Qu'est ce que t'as entendu au juste ? »

-« Dès que je suis arrivée, je suis intervenue ! Mais… pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » dit la brune

-« Oh, rien ! » répondit il. Puis il lui montra sa chambre

Elle l'allongea sur son lit et essaya d'arranger ses blessures. Quand elle en eu fini, elle dit :

-« Bon, j'y vais, ta mère doit s'inquiéter en ce moment ! »

-« Oui, vas-y ! » dit il en lui embrassant la main qu'il tenait fermement. « Merci pour tout ! »

-« De rien ! je sais que t'aurais fait la même chose pour moi aussi » dit elle

-« Content que tu le saches ! »

Hermione l'embrassa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de s'en aller en courant.

A vrai dire, elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait vu comment Draco avait affronté son père pour elle, pour la défendre, et cela l'enchantait. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'intimider, donc elle lui a mentit a propos du moment de son arrivée. Après tout, peut être que c'était seulement pour faire face à son père.

Elle alla suivre son cour de danse. Elle avait à présent un vrai but pour ne pas être une source de honte pour la famille : Montrer à Lucius que Draco avait raison, et elle n'allait pas décevoir ce dernier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était 19heures. L'heure du début de la soirée. Draco se prépara puis alla attendre Hermione en bas.

Petit à petit, la maison devenait de plus en plus pleine car les invités arrivaient. Draco prit une coupe de champagne et commença à la boire. Il commença à apprécier la musique douce qui se faisait entendre doucement alors que les invités discutaient doucement. Il savourait ce moment en fermant les yeux, mais rouvrit tout de suite en se rendant compte que le calme était absolu à présent. Il regarda les invités : ils fixaient tous les escaliers. Un parfum féminin attira son intention et le fit se retourner. C'était Hermione qui descendait majestueusement les escaliers. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec sa robe dos nu, pas trop décolletée et cintrée qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle rangeait ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle était simple, mais la plus belle. Son maquillage était simple, qui mettait en valeur son propre charme et sa vraie beauté. Toutes les filles mettaient des tonnes de maquillage sauf elle. Elle s'avança doucement vers Draco qui la contemplait en souriant et une musique se fit jouer. Elle était malefoyenne. C'est maintenant qu'Hermione devait faire preuve de talent et de détermination.

Ils commencèrent ainsi à valser, sous le regard des invités qui admiraient ce beau couple.

-« T'es magnifique ! » dit Draco

-« Merci ! toi aussi t'es charmant ! » dit elle e souriant.

Bref, Hermione fascina tout le monde. Elle méritait d'être une grande dame !

-« Je vais chercher une boisson ! » dit Draco « tu veux que je te l'apporte avec moi ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

Mais cela fera bientôt 30 minutes qu'il n'était pas revenu. Elle commença à le chercher, et le trouva en compagnie d'une certaine serpentarde qui lui tournait autour : ¨Pansy Parkinson.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux, tentant de faire revenir Draco qui riait naïvement alors qu'elle toussait.

Elle l'entendit lui dire :

-« tu sais, t'es encore jeune pour le mariage ! t'as encore une jeunesse à vivre ! »

-« Non, je crois pas ! Surtout que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne ! » dit Draco

Hermione ne fut pas trop rassurée par les mots de ce dernier car elle savait de quoi les femmes étaient capables.

Elle se faufila entre les invités, et elle ne fit qu'à quelques pas d'eux quand une certaine jeune femme, très charmante, ne la laissa pas passer : C'était une amie à Pansy.

-« Euh, salut, moi c'est Sophie ! Toi c'est Hermione n'est ce pas ? »

-« oui c'est moi ! » dit elle ne quittant toujours pas les deux autres des yeux

-« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! »

-« Ah oui ? »

Elle essaya de lui échapper mais en vain.

-« Ta robe est fantastique, tu pourrais me dire d'où tu l'as acheté ? » dit Sophie

Hermione vit que Pansy se collait à Draco qui restait indifférent. Hermione fut poussée par une force inimaginable : Elle poussa Sophie et se précipita vers Draco. Elle le fit tourner pour qu'il lui fasse face et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Au début, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il commença à l'embrasser aussi passionnément.

Pansy tourna sa tête vers l'autre coté car elle allait exploser.

Nos deux tourtereaux continuèrent à s'embrasser. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione dit :

-« Chéri, je suis fatiguée ! Je monte me coucher ! Tu m'offriras à boire plus tard ! »

Puis elle partit !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà, j'espère que c'est assez long ! _

_Reviews plz ! Car ce sont les seules à me motiver pour vous mettre la suite très vite_

_Allez a+_

_Kissou et encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! me revoilà ! je vous ai manqué ? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! bon ça va ! lol ! je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, des invités surprise, c'était la dernière chose à quoi je m'attendais ! mais bon…_

_HappyHermia, j'espère que tu passes de superbes vacances, tes reviews me manquent ! snif ! mais n'en faisons pas un drame ! allez bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Précédemment…_

_Elle essaya de lui échapper mais en vain._

_-« Ta robe est fantastique, tu pourrais me dire d'où tu l'as acheté ? » dit Sophie_

_Hermione vit que Pansy se collait à Draco qui restait indifférent. Hermione fut poussée par une force inimaginable : Elle poussa Sophie et se précipita vers Draco. Elle le fit tourner pour qu'il lui fasse face et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_Au début, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il commença à l'embrasser aussi passionnément._

_Pansy tourna sa tête vers l'autre coté car elle allait exploser. _

_Nos deux tourtereaux continuèrent à s'embrasser. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione dit :_

_-« Chéri, je suis fatiguée ! Je monte me coucher ! Tu m'offriras à boire plus tard ! »_

_Puis elle partit_ !

**CHAPITRE 7 :**_On doit faire semblant chéri(e) !_

Et voilà, elle l'avait embrassé juste comme ça, spontanément, et devant tout le monde, y compris ses parents, mais ce n'était pas le pire, Draco se doutait sûrement en ce moment de ses sentiments pour lui. Sentiments ? En avait –elle pour lui ? Apparemment oui, mais elle tenait toujours à la pensée :

_« j'aime toujours Ron, et mon cœur ne peut pas aimer deux à la fois ! »_

« Mais Ron est mort ! » lui fit remarquer la voix de Marie dans sa tête.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y pénétrer. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle y était parvenue. Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers ! Et cela lui faisait énormément peur, elle aurait certainement beaucoup de problèmes.

_« Je dois me contrôler, je me dois d'être stricte, surtout avec cette fouine ! j'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi, ah non ! »_ se dit elle avant de se laisser aller sur son lit _« et maintenant, qu'est ce que je vais faire quand il me demandera une explication ? »_

_A la fête…_

Elle l'avait embrassé, puis s'était retirée en se moquant de lui sous le regard de tout le monde. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se tenait au milieu de la salle, la coupe de champagne à la main, les yeux fixés vers les escaliers, le corps ici mais l'âme ailleurs. Elle était partie, le laissant ainsi, sous les regards étonnés et surpris par ci par là.

Soudain, inconsciemment, il lâcha le verre qui se brisa par terre, et fit un pas en avant. Une main le retint par le bras, Draco se tourna pour faire face à son père

-« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » demanda Lucius tout bas

-« Je vais monter me coucher…. Oui c'est bien ça, je suis crevé ! » dit Draco.

-« Quelle manière de parler ! C'est elle qui t'a appris cette manière si civilisée ? je vois qu'elle t'a appris aussi en si peu de temps à laisser les gens parler de toi, il n'y avait pas un autre moyen d'aller vous embrasser ailleurs ? » dit Lucius en serrant les dents.

-« Elle m'a surtout appris à me ficher de ce que les autres peuvent dire ou penser de moi ! » dit Draco avant de s'en aller en murmurant « et elle m'a surtout appris à te faire face ! »

Lucius se tourna vers les invités, et voyant qu'ils avaient tous suivit la scène, sourit et dit :

-« Vous connaissez les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne patientent plus ! allez, que la fête continue ! »

Et la musique et les coupes de boissons recommencèrent.

Draco allait monter quand une voix l'appela et le fit se retourner :

-« Draco »

Même en ouvrant grand les yeux, Draco ne voyait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait à cause du noir de ce recoin juste à côté des escaliers, et loin des invités.

Il redescendit les quelques marges qu'il avait montées, puis se dirigea vers la voix. Soudain, quelqu'un le plaqua contre le mur, et bientôt, leurs lèvres furent mêlées.

Draco était choqué, la première personne à qui il pensa était celle de laquelle il rêvait, c'est pourquoi il avait murmuré en la serrant davantage « Hermione ».

Cette personne inconnue le repoussa tout de suite avant de s'échapper en courant dans les ténèbres.

Ce n'était donc pas elle, mais plutôt une fan de la fortune de sa famille. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fiancée. Il frappa à la porte.

A l'intérieur, Hermione était allongée sur son lit, distraite, quand elle entendit la porte frapper poliment et doucement. Croyant que c'était Narcissa, elle se leva d'un bon et se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle vit alors Draco, la baguette à la main, ce qui lui avait servi pour faire apparaître une bouteille de champagne avec deux coupes en verre. Il lui sourit et dit :

-« Chérie, je suis venue t'offrir à boire comme promis ! »

Hermione étouffa un sourire avant de le regarder durement et de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Elle s'adossa sur la porte en souriant, attendant de voir comment il va réagir, elle l'entendit qui soupirait avant de murmurer :

-« Tant pis ! »

Puis rien.

Elle réouvrit la porte, mais apparemment, il avait disparu. Elle s'avança de trois pas pour s'en assurer, et entendit alors la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

Elle se retourna, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Draco avait fait son petit coup. Elle sourit avant d'aller essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Je t'ai eu ! » cria Draco de derrière la porte

-« T'en fais pas, j'aurais ma revanche ! » dit elle. « alors, ouvre moi tout de suite ! »

-« Ah non ! tu te crois intelligente ? t'es pas la seule ! » dit elle.

-« Quoi ? tu te fous de ma gueule là ou quoi ? » dit elle

-« Mon père a raison, t'as une influence horrible sur moi ! depuis que nous nous voyons, j'ai changé de langage et tout ! » dit il

-« Ca veut dire que maintenant, t'es mieux n'est ce pas ? » dit elle toujours en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Plutôt le contraire ! Tu parles ! T'as même pas vu comment il parlait de toi et surtout moi tout à l'heure ! » dit le blond

-« Qui ça ? ton père ? » demanda la brune

-« Bah oui ! » répondit Draco avant de ne plus entendre aucun son. « oh non ! » dit il en comprenant.

Il sortit de la chambre et put voir l'ombre de la brunette qui descendait les escaliers en courant. Instinctivement, et de peur qu'elle affronte vraiment son père, il courut pour la rattraper, mais elle était déjà à l'entrée de la salle.

Mais il ne baissa pas les bras et au lieu de descendre marge par marge, il sauta pour atterrir juste à côté d'Hermione qui fut surprise de le voir, et qui commença à courir, mal à l'aise dans sa robe de soirée. Draco la poursuivait.

_« Allez Hermione, juste quelques pas pour que ce vieux mangemort te connaisse à ta juste valeur ! »_ se dit elle en voyant que Lucius était entrain de s'amuser d'une manière civilisée avec quelques amis, et pas très loin. Mais soudain, elle fut projetée par terre, avec un poids plus ou moins lourd sur le dos

-« T'es folle ? » s'énerva Draco en gardant le ton bas.

-« Enlève tes salles pattes ! » dit elle en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle était par terre, allongée sur son ventre et sa poitrine, Draco allongé sur elle en la tenant fermement.

-« Pour que tu fasses un scandale ? pas question ! » dit il.

-« Mais qui a dit que j'allais faire un scandale ? c'est pas vrai ! je suis venue juste pour… pour… pour… je sais pas moi, j'en avais envie , c'est tout ! » dit elle

-« Tu vois que j'avais raison ! » dit Draco.

-« Hum hum ! »

C'était Lucius qui toussait seulement pour attirer leur attention. Quant aux invités, ils n'avaient pas besoin que quelqu'un attire encore plus leur attention, car ils formaient déjà un cercle autour d'eux et suivaient la scène, quelques uns outrés, d'autres dégoûtés et honteux dont Lucius, mais la plupart paraissait amusé par la situation, dont Narcissa qui souriait de son plus beau sourire.

Draco, plus gêné que jamais, sourit bêtement en lançant des regards mortels à sa future femme qui s'était retournée et qui par-dessus le marcher, souriait comme si ne rien n'était.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Lucius claqua la porte de son bureau après avoir gentiment laissé passer sa femme avant lui. Il regarda Draco puis Hermione, une lueur de désespoir aux yeux.

-« Père, je… » commença Draco

-« Tu quoi ? Tu n'as aucune excuse cette fois ! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins de 10 ans ! » dit Lucius, qui jusqu'à présent, essayait de garder son calme.

-« Monsieur, permettez moi de… » commença Hermione en s'avançant de quelques pas pour venir à coté du jeune serpentard.

-« Non, Hermione, c'est à moi de régler cette affaire, c'est moi le fautif alors.. » dit Draco

-« Quoi ? c'est moi qui… »

-« N'essaies pas de me défendre ! je suis un homme responsable et j'assume ce que je fais ! Ne te mêles pas de ça, d'accord ? » l'interrompit Draco.

Sous le choc, Hermione ne dit rien, mais était tout aussi consciente de ce qu'il faisait. Elle dirigea son regard vers Narcissa au coin, assise sur une chaise confortable, et suivant la scène en souriant. Ses yeux montraient qu'elle était fière. De quoi ? De qui ? De Draco ? Sûrement.

-« Père, que sera ma punition ? » dit Draco.

-« Je n'ai toujours pas clarifié la situation. » dit Lucius « Un scandale ! Premièrement, vous dansez comme si vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre, ensuite, c'est la crise de jalousie, vous ne trouvez aucun endroit où vous embrasser juste devant les invités, ensuite, vous jouez à cache-cache et vous courez comme des gamins ! Quelle honte ! La famille Malefoy commence à perdre ses principes depuis que cette salle s… »

-« Non, non ! Moi je trouve qu'ils se comportent normalement ! » surgit Narcissa qui s'était levé. « Vu leur âge, ils sont encore jeunes et ont le droit de s'amuser … à leur façon ! »

-« Narcissa, je te prie de ne pas intervenir ! Tu connais plus que quiconque les principes de la famille ! »

-« Je suis fatiguée, Lucius ! Et, avec tout mes respects, j'en ai marre ! je ne supporte plus de voir mon fils vivre cette vie de misère ! » dit Narcissa les larmes aux yeux

-« Misère ? avec toute cette fortune ? je ne crois pas ! » dit Lucius

-« Je ne parle pas d'argent, mais du cœur et du cerveau ! Qu'est ce qu'il apprend mon fils ? à devenir… » commença Narcissa en pleurant, mais ce fut une bonne gifle venue de son mari qui l'interrompit.

Hermione courut se mettre entre elle et Lucius et dit à ce dernier en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-« Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent juste parce que Draco me l'a demandé, mais je ne vous permets pas de maltraiter Madame, car je la considère comme ma mère, et je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal ! »

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Draco mais vit qu'il leur tournait le dos, baissant la tête et en serrant le point. On dirait qu'il se battait contre lui-même. Alors Hermione continua :

-« Surtout s'il s'agit de quelqu'un comme vous ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cette dame si tendre et douce et _belle_ a choisit de partager sa vie avec un être aussi répugnant que vous ! »

Et c'est à elle de recevoir une gifle cette fois ! La gifle était si puissante qu'elle lui fit tourner son visage ! Hermione se retrouva aussitôt face à Narcissa qui pleurait en tenant sa joue. Hermione en fit autant, mais en retenant ses larmes. Ces derniers n'étaient pas à cause de la gifle, mais plutôt à cause de cette pauvre famille qui endure beaucoup trop.

-« Draco, j'annule ce mariage ! » lança Lucius.

-« Tu ne veux plus que je l'aie comme femme ? » demanda Draco la voix tremblante sans se retourner.

-« Exactement ! » répondit son père.

-« C'est le prix à payer ! je la veux plus que tout à présent ! » dit Draco .

Après un long moment de silence, Lucous dit :

-« Très bien ! je vais voir mes invités à présent ! »

Puis il partit.

Draco, sans regarder Hermione, vint serrer sa mère entre ses bras. Hermione restait là, à les surveiller, alors que ses larmes ne faisaient que redoubler.

-« Pardonnez moi mère ! Je ne vous ai pas défendu ! » dit Draco, on dirait qu'il pleurait, ce qui choqua la brune davantage.

-« Non, ne t'excuse pas mon fils ! C'est moi qui te le demande depuis toujours ! » dit Narcissa en se détachant de lui. « Je t'aime ! »

-« Je vais le tuer, si jamais il le refait, je vais le tuer ! » dit Draco.

Narcissa passa ses mains sur le visage de son fils, comme pour essuyer ses larmes, puis dit :

-« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! C'est ton père, et tu dois le respecter, l'aimer et l'accepter comme il est ! »

-« Mais… » commença Draco

-« Bon, je vous laisse ! je dois retourner voir mes invités ! » dit Narcissa en levant sa baguette. Elle se jeta un sort qui la rendit souriante, comme si de rien n'était, puis s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

-« Merci Hermione, mais c'est vraiment dangereux, alors s'il te plait, ne le refais plus jamais ! Il aurait pu te tuer au lieu de te gifler ! Tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! »

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, et Narcissa lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire :

-« Je suis très heureuse que tu me prennes pour ta mère, je suis si fière de toi et de ton courage ! Moi aussi je t'aime comme ma fille ! »

Hermione pouvait voir que Draco lui tournait le dos ! Avait-il honte ?

Puis Madame Malefoy lui murmura « Prends soin de Draco ! C'est tout ce que j'ai ! » Puis disparut dans un POP !

Hermione s'approcha de Draco. Mais puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, elle toussa, mais en vain. Alors, elle mit sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le consoler, et sentit qu'il tremblait.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, je te le promets ! » dit elle

-« Comment peux-tu me promettre quelque chose dont tu n'as aucune connaissance ? » dit il

-« Je le sens, c'est tout ! » dit Hermione doucement, la voix tremblante.

-« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Draco

Hermione ne sut quoi dire, oserait elle dire qu'elle avait pitié pour lui et sa mère ? En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, Draco se tourna et dit

-« Moi aussi je pleure, et souvent ! »

Hermione restait choquée. Mais elle réussit à dire :

-« Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

-« Non ! »

-« OK, c'est pas grave » dit elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un face à l'autre, chacun fixant un mur silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Hermione interrompe le silence :

-« Tu m'offres à boire comme promis ? »

-« D'accord ! » dit-il.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé qui était juste à côté. Draco fit apparaître deux coupes de champagne.

-« Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? » demanda Hermione

-« Je voudrais avant tout te remercier pour avoir affronté mon père pour ma mère ! Merci ! Tu es si courageuse ! » dit il

-« Waw ! un Malefoy qui complimente une sang de bourbe ! » dit Hermione en souriant !

-« Laissons ça pour plus tard ! » dit il en souriant aussi « j'ai une question à te poser »

-« Vas-y » dit la brune avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ? »

Hermione cracha ce qu'elle avait à la bouche par surprise sur le visage du blond, qui souriait en voyant sa réaction, même si à présent, il était tout trompé de champagne

-« Oh désolée ! Je vais nettoyer ça ! »

Sous le regard de Draco qui la surveillait en souriant, elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

-« Pourquoi as-tu rougi ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Moi ?... Non, pas du tout !... c'est que… il fait chaud, oui c'est ça ! » hésita-t-elle.

Draco se pencha vers elle et lui dit en fixant ses yeux chocolat

-« Es-tu jalouse de Pansy ? »

-« Quoi ? » dit elle en se levant ! « Dans tes rêves ! Ca n'a aucune relation avec les sentiments ! Je te croyais plus intelligent pour comprendre ! Elle était collée à toi et… »

-« Et tu as sentit ton cœur se serrer ! T'as pas aimé car tu es jalouse ! » conclut Draco fier de lui

-« Pas du tout ! Quel imbécile ! Jalouse ? Jalouse ! Tu parles ! Elle était collée à toi, et tout le monde vous regardait… »

-« Y comprit mon père, qui par lui-même, a prononcé « crise de jalousie », n'est ce pas ? avoue que c'est vrai allez ! » l'intérrompit Draco

-« Pff ! T'es complètement à coté de la plaque ! Tout le monde vous regardait, j'ai eu peur qu'on dise quelque chose de mal sur toi ! Mais je vois que ça ne sert à rien ! » dit elle

-« Exact ! » dit il toujours en souriant. Ce sourire si beau qui ne laissait pas paraître sa tristesse.

-« Tant pis ! Désolée pour ce _baiser !_ c'était une faute ! Bon moi je monte me coucher … »

-« Attends…, j'y vais aussi ! » dit Draco en se levant et en lui présentant son bras qu'elle tint avec classe « allons-y ! un beau sourire ! »

Et c'est en souriant qu'ils sortirent du bureau.

Ils passèrent ainsi, devant les invités, sous le regard des parents du blond, sa mère avait un sourire éclatant aux lèvres !

-« Conclusion, t'étais jalouse ! » murmura Draco en saluant de loin quelques uns de ses amis

-« Pff ! Merde ! » jura Hermione

-« Quelle façon de parler ! » se moqua Draco

-« T'adores me taquiner et surtout, m'énerver, hein ? » dit elle en serrant les dents, tous les deux gardant leurs beaux sourires.

-« Oui ! » répondit il

-« Alors laisse moi te dire une chose, je t'emmerde ! » dit elle

-« Merci ! »

-« Ah, de rien ! » dit elle en saluant quelqu'un de loin. Draco se tourna voir de qui il s'agissait et vit que c'était Pansy et sa cousine Sophie.

-« En tout cas, si tu cherches quelqu'un de jaloux, la voila ! c'est Pansy ! Regardes la, on dirait qu'elle va exploser ! » dit Hermione

Draco sourit davantage et retira son bras. Hermione s'arrêta net en sentant sa main retirer quelques cheveux sur son coup pour que ses lèvres y parviennent

-« Arrête ! Tout de suite ! » dit Hermione en serrant les dents et en gardant son sourire, quoique gêné.

Draco lui fit un petit smack sur ses lèvres et lui dit malicieusement :

-« on doit faire semblant, chérie ! »

Hermione soupira et ils continuèrent leur route.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Je suis pressée ! La suite est pour bientôt ! Ce sont vos reviews qui m'encouragent et qui me motivent, alors n'oubliez pas la case go !_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout qui reviewent !_

_J'ai oublié quelque chose ? … non, je crois pas ! Alors a+_

_kissou_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 :**_On se marre comme des…enfants !_

Dès son réveil, Hermione se sentait de bonne humeur avant même d'ouvrir ses yeux, et sentait que cette journée était très intéressante. Elle bailla paresseusement avant d'enfuir sa tête sous son oreiller. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un juste à côté de son lit.

Elle se redressa violemment et fut soulagée de voir Aleshka. Mais il semblait hésiter. De la réveiller peut être ! Elle lui sourit aimablement avant de s'étirer et de se redresser un peu.

-« Bonjour madame ! » dit Aleshka, puis se corrigea lorsque sa maîtresse lui lança l'un de ses regards meurtriers « Pardon… bonjour, Hermione ! »

-« Je préfère, oui ! bonjour ! » dit elle. « Dis donc, ne me dis pas que t'as passé toute la nuit à ME surveiller alors que j'étais entrain de dormir ! »

-« Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver ! » dit l'elfe

-« et pourquoi donc ? » demanda la brune

-« Oh, mon seigneur Draco m'a envoyé vous chercher ! »

Dès qu'elle eut réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione sauta du lit brusquement et se précipita vers sa garde robe.

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en choisissant une robe qu'elle tint dans ses mains.

-« Apparemment, il veut vous montrer quelque chose ! je ne sais rien de plus ! » dit Aleshka

-« Et il paraissait comment ? » demanda Hermione

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas où vous…(Elle lui lança un autre de ses regards meurtriers) tu veux en venir ! » dit l'elfe

-« Il était sur ses nerfs, joyeux, impatient, comment quoi ! »

-« je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous l'avouer ! » fit l'elfe

Hermione, en entendant cette réponse, était plus curieuse que jamais de savoir. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et courut s'agenouiller en face de la créature, lui tenant les mains, faisant le regard du chien abattu plein d'une douceur généreuse remarquable ! Elle lui dit alors :

-« On est amis, n'est ce pas ? »

-« … »

Il ne sut quoi répondre, toutefois, il acquiesça avec la tête

-« Et entre les vrais amis, il y a pas de secrets ! »

-« Amis ? Secrets ? oh, mad… Hermione, tu es la seule qui me traite aussi bien ! je ne sais plus quoi dire ! »

-« J'ai raison ou pas ? alors ne me cache rien s'il te plait ! » dit elle

-« A vrai dire, il semblait si excité et si heureux ! D'ailleurs, il l'est depuis ton arrivée ! »

-« Ah oui ? » dit Hermione en se relevant, un large sourire étirant ses jolies lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

-« Je suis l'un des peu d'elfes qui ont servi cette famille assez longtemps pour voir comme la violence, la tristesse et le mal ont fait sombrer ce manoir pour qu'il soit dans cet état, et pour ne rien te cacher, tu es très vite devenue la pénombre qui ne fait que accroître illuminant spécialement mon seigneur Draco et Madame Narcissa ! Le pauvre petit a vécu une enfance si désagréable ! » dit l'elfe avant de soupirer « Bref, j'espère que vous continuerez à l'aider ! On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien ! »

-« oui, bien sûr ! et donc, il aime me voir ? »

-« Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible ! » répondit Aleshka « Vous …. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois me retirer ! »

-« Attends ! » fit Hermione, mais trop tard, il avait déjà disparu dans un pop !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Draco attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hermione. Cela ne faisait que 20 minutes qu'il avait envoyé Aleshka pour la lui chercher, et pourtant, il sentait que le temps s'écoulait très, mais alors très lentement. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches des escaliers. Il se tourna et son visage fut illuminé par un de ses sourires quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Elle ne faisait qu'embellir jour après jour, ou peut être ce n'était que son imagination. Elle était si belle et si naturelle. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à se maquiller ce matin, juste pour se doucher. La preuve, c'est que de sa magnifique chevelure coulaient de grosses gouttes d'eau ! Et c'est là que le blond fit attention à ce qu'elle portait, et que son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une grimace d'incompréhension.

Devant lui, qui mettait une tenue d'homme d'affaires, se tenait une jeune femme portant un jean, un t-shirt et des sandales. En plus, ses cheveux mouillés mouillaient son t-shirt aussi ! Et par-dessus tout, elle semblait si…. A l'aise !

-« Impossible ! » murmura-t-il.

_« Peut être que si elle mettait sa pyjama, ce serait mieux ! et merde ! »_ se dit il

-« bonjour ! » dit la jeune gryffondor en souriant.

-« Bonjour ! » se força t il de dire

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu des zombies ? » plaisanta-t-elle

-« J'aurais préféré les voir que de te voir comme ça ! »

-« Comment ça ? comme ça ? » demanda la jeune fille

-« Tu t'en rends pas compte, ou alors, tu fais l'imbécile ! » dit Draco « Regarde-moi et regarde toi !tu ne vois aucune différence ? » dit il

-« Euh… non ! ah, si, toi t'es étouffé avec cette cravate alors que moi, je suis tout à fait à l'aise ! » dit Hermione.

-« Tu te foues de moi, là, ou quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas oser aller prendre le petit déjeuner en famille…. Comme ça ! » dit Draco

-« Si ! » répondit tout simplement Hermione « Pourquoi ? ça te dérange ? »

-« oh… pas du tout, moi non, mais mon père, sois sûre que lui n'en sera pas ravi ! » dit le blond

-« Ah bon ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

-« Tu le sais, et pourtant, tu fais tout pour l'énerver ! » dit-il

-« Non, c'est pas ça, je fais ce qui m'arrange et ce que j'ai envie de faire, mais il se trouve que… ton père… il apprécie pas ce que je trouve tout à fais normal ! et donc, c'est de sa faute ! » dit Hermione.

-« Et voilà, tu te paies ma tête alors qu'il n'est que 8 heures de matin ! »

-« Les journées ne sont pas si longues que ça ! » dit Hermione

-« T'as bu ou quoi ? t'es pas normale et tu dis tout de travers ! bon, c'est pas important, pensons plutôt à ce qu'on a à faire pour que mon père ne nous engueule pas ! » dit Draco pensif.

-« J'ai trouvé ! » fit Hermione en levant sa baguette en l'air. Elle murmura un sort, et aussitôt, Draco se retrouva mettant des vêtements hip-hop avec la casquette et tout.

-« Comme t'es chou comme ça ! » lui lança-t-elle avant de l'entraîner derrière elle vers la salle à manger.

-« Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la salle à manger qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait dans sa tenue.

-« Père, mère, bonjour à vous ! » dit Draco poliment

-« Bonjour ! » lança Hermione qui ne lui avait pas encore lâché la main.

Draco, trop galant, fit asseoir sa future femme poliment et doucement. Il était vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Quand il leva la tête, il vit que sa mère buvait du jus d'orange en étouffant un sourire amusé alors que son père était devenu rouge de fureur. Il les regardait avec dégoût, mort de honte du comportement de son fils.

Les futures mariés commencèrent à manger, insouciants.

-« Hum hum ! » toussa Lucius

C'était sa façon de faire remarquer quelque chose. Toutefois, ce n'était que pour critiquer !

-«Vous n'avez rien oublié, ta _fiancée _et toi, mon fils ? » dit il

-« euh… non ! Pourquoi ? » dit Draco

-« La tenue, mon fils ! » dit Lucius essayant de garder son calme.

-« La tenue, quoi, père ? » dit le serpentard.

-« Je vois que tes habitudes ne font qu'empirer, et ce même avant le mariage ! »

-« Mais le mariage, c'est demain, n'est ce pas ? » intervint Hermione.

Lucius lui lança un regard noir mais ne lui adressa aucune parole.

-« Je ne peux constater que ce qui est bien visible : La famille Malefoy se dégrade dès l'arrivée de cette sang de bourbe, amie de l'ennemi de notre seigneur ! Quelle honte ! Je ne trouve même pas le courage d'affirmer le mariage de mon fils avec une sang impur à mes amis ! » dit Lucius

-« Dites leur que votre fils va se marier avec une sang de bourbe, et pour être plus précis, la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, c'est tout ! » dit Hermione.

Lucius se leva tout de suite, fixant la jeune brune droit dans les yeux, ce qu'elle soutint davantage, et dit :

-« Draco, je ne changerais pas d'avis, tu seras ce que je t'ai ordonné d'être, et personne et rien comme ce satané mariage ne me fera changer d'avis. »

-« Tant mieux ! » dit Draco avant d'avaler un bout de cake.

Lucius, ne supportant plus la situation, quitta tout de suite la salle.

-« Vous vous aventurez dans un labyrinthe sans sortie ! je vous conseille d'être prudents ! Toutefois, je trouve ta tenue exceptionnellement… étrange et jolie ! » fit Narcissa

-« C'est une tenue moldue très connue ! » dit Hermione, ce qui déclencha une discussion à propos des moldus et de leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Juste après le petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers l'étage supérieur. Draco voulait absolument qu'Hermione voit quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi !

-« Ferme les yeux ! » ordonna Draco

-« D'accord ! mais si c'est pour me jouer un tour, je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un de ces sorts ! » dit la brune

-« Cause toujours ! » dit Draco en la conduisant vers une grande et spacieuse chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, la fit entrer, et lui dit :

-« Allez, tu peux les ouvrir ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande chambre pas encore tout à fait meublée.

-« Voilà, c'est notre quartier…. Tu sais… après le mariage ! »

-« Waaaw ! tout cet espace ? » demanda Hermione en s'avançant d'un pas. Elle vit plein de boites en cartons au fond de la salle.

-« Là, c'est notre petit salon à nous deux, et là » dit-il en ouvrant une autre porte « C'est notre chambre ! la porte la bas mène à la salle de bain ! c'est pas assez grand comme celui de mes parents mais je crois que ça va, non ? »

-« Tu parles ! » dit Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait en ordre, mais le bois de qualité montrait que ce serait luxueusement confortable. « Et au fait, qui est ce qui va préparer la chambre et tout ? »

-« Les elfes, bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? que c'est nous ? » dit Draco en souriant. Mais son sourire disparut à la vue du sourire diabolique qui avait naquit sur les lèvres de la brunette.

-« Non, non, n'y songe même pas ! »

-« Pourquoi pas ? allez, ce sera vraiment trop marrant ! » Dit hermione

-« Quoi ? Moi, Draco Malefoy, faire du ménage ? tu rêves ma chère ! » dit le blondinet.

-« Aurais-tu peur que je sache que t'es vraiment nul partout ? et que si les elfes n'existaient pas, tu nagerais dans la merde ? » dit Hermione

-« Mais pas du tout ! » dit Draco

-« Si, si ! » dit Hermione

-« Pas du tout, et je vais te le prouver ! »

-« Oh, vas-y ! » dit elle.

Draco enleva son énorme t-shirt et sa casquette, puis se mit devant Hermione et lui dit :

-« On commence par quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir fait sortir les boites en carton, Hermione remarqua :

-« c'est plein de poussière, ici ! »

-« Oh, _je le savais pas ça ! oh, s'il te plait, comment tu l'as su ? t'es un géni !_ non, mais vraiment ! c'est quand même bien clair ! ON fait bien le ménage nous même, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » dit Draco

-« Ca va, ça va ! n'en faisons pas une histoire ! » dit Hermione en levant sa baguette

-« T'essaies de faire quoi, là ? » demanda le blond

-« Toi, tu te la boucles et tu me laisses faire, ok ? » dit elle

-« Ok ! là, au moins, je sais que je vais pas m'en sortir cette fois ! »

Hermione fit apparaître de l'eau avec quelques produits pour nettoyage mélangés dans un seau et dit avant de faire couler l'eau par terre :

-« On va se marrer, tu vas voir ! »

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu foues ? Non ! Granger, NON ! »

Mais trop tard ! Elle l'avait déjà fait

-« C'est Granger maintenant ? »dit la brune en rigolant « et cette mine que t'as ! »

-« qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda le jeune homme

-« Tiens ! » dit elle en lui tendant quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Il y avait le bâton, avec en bas un tissu pas du genre qu'on tricote, sûrement un truc moldu pour le nettoyage

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Peu importe ! fais comme moi ! » dit elle en tenant le sien.

Elle fit un pas en avant en essuyant le sol avec le bout de tissu. Draco voulut l'imiter, mais glissa tout de suite. Et BOUM ! il se retrouva par terre, trompé de haut en bas avec l'eau et ces produits dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Hermione éclata tout de suite de rire. Quand elle se reprit, elle voulut le rejoindre pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé, mais faillit glisser elle aussi. Heureusement, elle se reprit juste avant de piétiner Draco qui était toujours par terre. Elle se mit encore à rire, accompagnée de Draco qui s'était mis à rire lui aussi.

-« Hey ! » fit il « je n'accepte pas la défaite ! »

Il attira ses jambes vers lui, et aussitôt, Hermione se retrouva allongée sur lui.

-« Moi non plus ! » dit elle « tu vois ? jusque là, je suis pas encore trompée ! »

-« Pas pour longtemps ! » dit-il en la basculant vers la droite et en se mettant sur elle

-« C'est frais, n'est ce pas ? » dit il avec ironie

-« ouais ! » répondit elle en rigolant. « c'est pas juste, je me suis tout juste douchée ! »

Ils rigolèrent encore pour quelques secondes. Hermione arrêta de rire et fixa ses jolies yeux acier. Elle vit quelque chose de nouveau : la joie. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait peut être pas vraiment avant. Quand elle redescendit sur terre, elle se rendit compte que Draco aussi la fixait dans les yeux depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Puis, il fixa ses lèvres, et spontanément, elle en fit autant. Elle sentit alors le torse du blond s'appuyer sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres s'approcher des siennes. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Alors elle se mit encore à rire, et Draco la rejoignit dans ses rires. Elle le poussa un peu, mais avec le sol qui glissait, il fut loin d'au moins un mètre. Ses éclats de rire ne firent qu'augmenter

-« Houla ! t'es forte toi ! mais voyons si je peux faire mieux ! » dit il

Il s'apprcha difficilement d'elle et la poussa un peu plus fort, elle se retrouva aussitôt à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle s'appuya sur le mur avant de pousser très fort, et bientôt, elle se cogna contre Draco qui n'arrêtait pas de rire et qui l'imita.

-« on fait une course ? celui qui arrive à l'autre bout de la chambre le premier est le vainqueur ! » proposa Draco

-« D'accord ! » dit Hermione

Et ils commencèrent des courses de glissage. Et ils nettoyèrent le sol avec leur propres vêtements en même temps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu de glissade jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les voir, et à leur _grande joie_, ce n'était autre que Lucius, suivi de son épouse, qui gloussa comme d'habitude pour faire remarquer sa présence alors que les deux jeunes sorciers s'amusaient à glisser.

-« Hum hum ! »

Mais en vein ! Ils ne l'entendaient pas et ne se rendaient même pas compte de lprésence de quelqu'un à part eux dans la pièce.

-« T'as triché ! c'est pas juste ! » se plaint Hermione « allez, une autre partie ! »

-« D'accord, mais je vais encore une fois la gagner cette course ! je suis _le plsu foooort ! mouhahahaha !_ » fit le blondinet.

Arrivés à l'autre bout de la chambre, ils virent que les chaussures d'hommes étaient devant eux. Ils se regardèrent, puis levèrent les yeux en même temps.

-« AHHHHHHHH ! » crai Hermione en voyant que c'était Lucius. Ce dernier sautilla, et perdant l'équilibre, il se retrouva par terre sur eux. Sa femme voulu venir à son secours mais fut elle aussi sur eux.

Pendant un court moment, on aurait cru que Lucius riait comme sa femme. Tout le monde était trompé de haut en bas, donc tout le monde droit aux douches !

En route, Lucius ne pouvait se retenir de dire en serrant les dents :

-« Des enfants, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous mariez ! Vous n'êtes pas assez mûrs ! ne pensez pas que le mariage est un jeu ! ou alors une piève de théâtre ! c'est un engagement plein de responsabilités à assumer ! »

Mais les _enfants_ étaient beaucoup trop occupé à s'envoyer des clins d'yeux et de se chamailler sur celui qui avait gagné la dernière course en silence pour entendre ce que Lucius disait, alors que Narcissa les surveillait en souriant.

-« Allez vous doucher ! et si vous avez faim… » commença Narcissa

-« Comme punition, pas de déjeuner, et je ne sais pas pour le diner ! alors filez, filez ! » dit Lucius

-« Et qui est ce qui va continuer la chambre ? » demanda Hermione

-« Les elfes, ne t'en fais pas, on, a tout le temps ! » dit Narcissa en souriant

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

Tout compte fait, cette journée s'était bien passée jusque là ! ils s'étaient bien amusés, elle et Draco !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bon, voilà ! c'est tout pour cette fois ! je sais que je suis très en retard, mais bon…_

_Je vais essayer de mettre la suite au plus tard mardi matin ! jusque là, une review me ferait beaucoup plaisir et m'encouragerait !_

_Plus il y a des reviews, plus je fais vite pour mettre la suite ! c'est vous qui décidez !_

_Allez, a+_

_Kissou_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me revoilà ! j'ai fait vite cette fois n'est ce pas ? bon, tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et reviewent ma fic ! ce chapitre ne sera pas du tout long ! juste pour faire vite ! mais bon, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Kissou_

_PS : je sais que la plupart d'entre les lecteurs et lectrices de cette fic sont en vacances, alors bonnes vacances ! et HappyHermia, j'espère que tu seras tout aussi Happy au sud ! allez, j'arrive pas à stopper ! c'est fou ça !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 9 :**_Au monde des rêves !_

Vers 22heures, après une longue discute entre Hermione et Aleshka, celle-ci senti la fatigue la gagner.

-« Bon, je vais me coucher ! je suis crevée, et demain est un grand jour ! » dit Hermione en se faufilant dans les draps de ce qui servirait pour la dernière fois de lit.

-« oui, tu as raison ! je te laisse ! bonne nuit ! » dit Aleshka

-« Tu penses que rien ne va changer ? j'ai tellement peur que… ! » commença Hermione.

L'elfe lui sourit et la rassura tout de suite :

-« Chut, chut !ne dis pas ça ! et ne pense plus à tout ça ! Laisse le temps se charger de tout ! »

-« C'est ce que je fais, et pourtant, cette fois, je sais pas mais… »

-« As-tu peur que ces changements tournent pour le pire ? » demanda l'elfe

-« Exactement ! » dit Hermione

-« je comprends ! et je peux te garantir une chose : c'est que ta vie ainsi que celle de mon seigneur Draco va changer, mais pour le meilleur ! Tu verras, tous les deux, vous trouverez chacun dans l'autre ce qui vous manque, je le sens ! J'en suis sûr ! »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que la brune s'endormit.

-« Draco a tellement de chance de t'avoir ! je vois que le destin commence à lui rembourser la vie de misère qu'il avait… autrefois ! » murmura Aleshka.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation de la chère griffondor, il disparut.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hermione était enfin prête. Elle mettait une longue robe blanche de mariage avec tout ce qui allait avec. Et c'était pour la première fois qu'elle voulait se faire belle autant qu'aujourd'hui. C'était le jour de son mariage. Un jour qu'elle attendait en secret depuis assez longtemps._

_Soudain, on frappa à la porte, alors Hermione, excitée comme une puce, alla ouvrir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et…_

_-« Surpriise ! » fit une jeune fille si ravissante se tenant devant elle avant de la serrer très très fort contre elle._

_-« M…Marie ? » dit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à le croire_

_-« oui ! oh, Hermione, comme tu m'as manqué ! » dit Marie_

_-« MARIIIIIIIIIE ! » cria Hermione de joie._

_-« C'est avec une grande difficulté qu'on a pu Blaise et moi venir pour votre mariage ! » déclara Marie en la lâchant_

_-« Oh ! c'est ma meilleure journée ! je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » dit Hermione en lui tenant les mains._

_-« Tant mieux alors, parce que moi aussi je le suis ! » dit Marie en serrant les mains de son amie « Oh, dis donc toi, t'es vraiment trop belle ! »_

_-« Arrête ! je vais penser que c'est vrai ! » plaisanta Hermione_

_-« Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est soit moi, soit t'as embelli ! » dit Marie_

_-« Comment pourrais-je embellir en une semaine ? » dit Hermione en souriant_

_-« C'est peut être parce que t'es heureuse ! » conclut Marie « Au fait, tu l'es n'est ce pas ? »_

_-« je sais pas trop ! je me sens perdue ! j'ai besoin de me comprendre ! » dit la griffondor_

_-« ah ! je vois. » répondit tout simplement Marie_

_-« Viens, on va s'installer sur le canapé ? comme ça on pourra discuter à l'aise ! » dit Hermione_

_-« Oui, mais ne tardons pas trop, tous le monde t'attend en bas »_

_-« Ah oui ? »_

_-« Oui ! » dit Marie_

_-« D'accord »_

_Elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Narcissa vienne chercher Hermione._

_-« C'est l'heure ! » déclara Marie « T'en fais pas, tu vas pas le regretter ! et tu vivras très heureuse ! » ajouta-t-elle dès que la mère de Draco ne quitte la chambre._

_Hermione baissa la tête. _

_-« Allez, je vais rejoindre les invités ! On se retrouve après, madame Malefoy ! »_

_-« Arrête, c'est vraiment pas marrant ! » dit Hermione en souriant_

_-« J'adore te voir sourire ! allez, je t'ai retenu assez de temps comme ça ! » dit Marie avant de quitter la chambre en courant._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione faisait son entrée entre les invités pour rejoindre Draco qui était à l'autre côté du jardin, devant le mage qui allait les marier._

_Elle commençait à paniquer. Et pour tout oublier, elle préféra s'intéresser au décor. Il était vraiment de classe ! en plus, elle marchait sur un long tapis en grena qui montrait que les Malefoy étaient vraiment riches. Quant aux chaises, elles étaient toutes très belles, de la même qualité et couleur du bois de sa chambre, ainsi que de tout le manoir. Elle parcourut les chaises des yeux, et ce ne sont que deux invités très étranges qui attirèrent son attention, surtout avec leur sourire :_

_« Ceux là, je les ai déjà vu quelque part ! Leur sourire de méchants petits mangemorts prêts à tout… » se dit Hermione. _

_Et comme par hasard, elle se remémora le jour de son enlèvement, qui était aussi le jour de l'assassinat de Ron._

_Elle fuit le regard perçant de l'un d'eux, puis se dit avant de continuer son chemin :_

_« Arrête de penser à lui, il n'est malheureusement plus parmi nous ! Pense à Draco, celui avec qui tu vas passer le restant de tes jours ! »_

_Au début, il faisait très beau, mais à présent, des nuages « pollués » étaient venus gâcher la beauté du ciel en cette si belle journée._

_A peine était elle arrivée aux côtés de Draco que ce dernier lui tint la main en souriant._

_Le mage récitait quelques phrases qu'Hermione ne pouvait bien entendre et comprendre, car elle était occupée à lancer des coups d'oeils sur ces deux hommes étranges. _

_Il prit sa baguette magique et récita quelques passages en pointant leur main qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, et ainsi….._

_-« Draco Malefoy, Acceptez vous Hermione comme épouse, comme votre partenaire pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? » dit le mage_

_-« Oui, j'accepte ! » dit Draco en faisant à la brune un baise main si tendre avant de lui sourire_

_-« Et vous, Hermione Granger, acceptez vous Draco comme époux, comme votre partenaire pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? »_

_-« Oui, j'accepte ! » dit Hermione sans hésitation, cependant, sans sourire. _

_Ces deux étrangers commençaient à la hanter !_

_-« Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »_

_Hermione et Draco se regardèrent et se sourirent_

_-« N'aies pas peur ! tout ira bien ! » la rassura le blond_

_-« Je n'en doute pas ! » dit Hermione « j'espère seulement que ton père ne s'opposera pas à notre mariage ! »_

_-« t'en fais pas ! »_

_Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, quelqu'un se leva et dit à voix haute :_

_-« Moi ! »_

_Tous les invités se retournèrent pour voir de qui s'agissait-il, y compris Draco :_

_-« Impossible ! » murmura Draco_

_-« Moi je m'oppose à ce mariage ! » _

_Hermione se tourna voir qui c'était, et des larmes surgirent de ses jolis yeux noisettes_

_-« Ron ! » dit-elle_

_Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable, son souffle s'acclélérer et ses larmes couler de plus en plus._

Hermione sursauta sur son lit, puis se réveilla, le souffle court et accéléré, le cœur battant à une vitesse incroyable, et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues si chaudes et si rouges.

Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait-il dire ? Et ces deux hommes étranges n'étaient que ceux qui l'ont enlevé et tué Ron. Et ce n'est qu'en se réveillant qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

-« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar » murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Mais était-ce vraiment un cauchemar ou un rêve qu'elle aurait voulut être réel ? Ne souhaitait-elle plus que Ron soit à ses côtés, et de se marier avec elle ?

Elle était si perdue. Comment faire la différence entre un rêve et un cauchemar ? Surtout s'il s'agit des deux êtres envers qui elle avait eu des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser : Soit Ron était venu la sauver d'un mariage convenu, et dans ce cas, c'était un rêve, soit Ron était venu quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis assez longtemps, et dans ce cas, c'est un cauchemar.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle était confuse et ne savait pas quoi vraiment.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea doucement vers la fenêtre. Il faisait si beau, et le soleil brillant était éclatant. Exactement comme dans son rêve.

-« Dans mon rêve ? » se demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment, et soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-« Entrez ! » dit Hermione

Et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une ravissante jeune fille.

-« Bonjour, Hermione »

Hermione se retourna et vit … :

-« Marie ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je sais, c'est très très court, mais je devais passer par là ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? j'espère que oui ! En tout cas, ce n'est qu'avec la suite que tout sera clair !_

_Alors, si vous voulez que je fasse vite, une review ferait l'affaire !_

_Allez a+ avec la suite_

_kissou_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut ! me voilà de retour ! j'ai fait vite cette fois, hein ? waaaa ! j'arrive pas à y croire ! mais bon, tout est possible non ? Merci tout d'abord pour vos nombreuses reviews( et ce sont eux qui m'ont motivé à mettre la suite plus tôt que normalement) et je voudrais aussi dire à ceux qui aiment ma fic et qui la mettent dans parmi leurs fics favorites que je suis si flattée, que je pourrais même voler. En tout cas, je sais que c'était un peu court le chapitre précédant, et que j'étais atrocement monstrueuse en vous laissant en suspens, donc voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Ma chère HappyHermia : j'espère que tu passes de très bonnes vacances dans le sud ! tu n'as rien remarqué ? un changement… radical ! Je poste les chapitres plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est un score ! woooooow ! _

_Chère Seeker, je suis très fière de t'avoir comme lectrice ! T'es exigeante et ça me plait !_

_Mes chères lectrices, merci beaucoup ! Je vous adoooore (disons que j'adore vos reviews aussi ! lol !) j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! et voilà la suite, même si je trouve qu'elle n'a rien de nouveau…Et qu'elle manque de détails ! _

_Bon assez parlé_

_Bonne lecture_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 10 : **_C'est pas possible !_

-« M…Marie ? » fit Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Si ce n'était pas elle, c'est qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, même trop.

-« Non, je suis la stripteaseuse tout simplement ! Tu te rappelles plus de moi ou quoi ? » dit la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle en souriant.

Cette dernière, voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, ouvrit grand ses bras, et avec un grand sourire plus brillant que le précédant dit :

-« eh, bah, alors, qu'est ce que t'attends pour me prendre dans tes bras ? » dit-elle

-« Marie ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

-« Mais, oui ! »dit Marie

Alors, Hermione, si heureuse, la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort sans hésitation.

-« Comme tu m'as manquée ! » dit Marie en la lâchant.

Hermione, encore choquée par cette _surprise_, ne lui répondit pas, mais semblait plutôt distraite

-« Youhou ! Ici la terre ! » dit Marie en lui faisant des signes de mains devant ses yeux

-« oh… oui, désolée ! Tu disais ? » fit Hermione

-« Ca alors ! T'es impossible toi ! Je ne t'ai pas manquée ? » dit Marie

-« Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! j'espère au moins que t'es heureuse ! » se reprit Hermione

-« Si une quelconque expression pouvait te décrire la joie et le bonheur dans lesquels je vis…. (soupire) on est tellement bien ensemble ! Mais tu sais, ses parents, et surtout son père, me rendent la vie un peu difficile ! Heureusement qu'il est là pour me consoler, et qu'il sait très bien comment le faire ! » plaisanta Marie « Tu sais, c'est avec une grande difficulté qu'on a pu Blaise et moi venir pour votre mariage ! »

-« Oh ! c'est ma meilleure journée ! je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » dit Hermione en lui tenant les mains.

-« Tant mieux alors, parce que moi aussi je le suis ! » dit Marie en serrant les mains de son amie « Oh, dis donc toi, t'es vraiment trop belle ! »

-« Arrête ! je vais penser que c'est vrai ! » plaisanta Hermione

-« Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est soit moi, soit t'as embelli ! » dit Marie

-« Comment pourrais-je embellir en une semaine ? » dit Hermione en souriant

-« C'est peut être parce que t'es heureuse ! » conclut Marie « Au fait, tu l'es n'est ce pas ? »

-« je sais pas trop ! je me sens perdue ! j'ai besoin de me comprendre ! » dit la griffondor

-« ah ! je vois. » répondit tout simplement Marie

Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta net, et elle n'entendait plus que sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Elle venait de remarquer une chose : Elle se trouvait entrain de revivre son rêve. Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire, un cauchemar ou un simple rêve ? Elle était vraiment perdue.

-« Hermione ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? c'est ma présence qui te dérange ? » dit Marie

-« Non, pas du tout ! qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda la jaune et or

-« Eh bien, c'est clair ! Depuis que tu m'as vu, t'as blanchi ! » dit Marie

Et voilà, ce dont elle avait le plus peur était arrivé : Elle allait en parler ! Elle le devait sinon, elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser.

-« Installons-nous sur le canapé, je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

Et elle lui raconta son rêve…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Pendant ce temps là…_

Blaise et Draco, après s'être retrouvés, commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Blaise racontait à son meilleur ami sa lune de miel, et comment Marie avait totalement changée sa vie.

-«Tu ne croirais peut être pas si je te l'avoue, mais Hermione a totalement changé ma vie ! Depuis son arrivée… je ne sais pas… j'ai la chance de rigoler et de m'amuser comme je veux ! Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire être un Malefoy ! » dit Draco

-« Oh, que si, mais certainement pas autant que toi ! » dit Blaise

-« Etre un Malefoy, c'est apprendre à être responsable dès l'age de 5ans, de ne jamais profiter de la vie, et surtout de servir ce tonton-tu-sais-qui ! » continua Draco

-« Allez, mec ! reprends toi ! ne repenses plus à ça ! Aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage ! » tenta Blaise de le consoler

-« Non, mais c'est vrai ! je maudis cette famille de merde, je maudis ce fichu seigneur des ténèbres,et je me maudis moi-même ! » dit Draco les larmes aux yeux « Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser à chaque moment ! c'est fou ça ! »

-« Allez Draco ! Sois fort et laisse tous tes soucis pour plus tard ! » dit Blaise en lui tapotant l'épaule

-« IMPOSSIBLE ! » s'écria Draco en se levant

-« Calme toi, Draco ! » dit Blaise.

-« Toi, ton père ne t'oblige pas à être ce que tu ne veux pas, et à cet age : même pas 16 ans ! »

-« Pense au bonheur que tu vas vivre avec Hermione dès aujourd'hui ! C'est une journée très spéciale pour toi, alors calme toi et profites-en au lieu de te comporter ainsi ! »

-« Tu n'es pas au courant de tout : ça se passera dans deux jours ! » annonça Draco

-« Dans deux jours ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Dans la chambre d'Hermione…_

-« Quoi ? » fut la réaction de Marie après avoir entendu le récit à propos du rêve.

-« Et voilà que je me rends compte que c'est exactement la même chose que dans mon foutu rêve depuis mon réveil ! Je me surprends à redire ce que j'avais dit dans mon rêve ! » dit Hermione

-« Mais c'est…. Impossible ! » dit Marie en se levant

-« Rien n'est impossible ! » dit Hermione

-« Tu veux dire… ? » commença Marie en faisant les cent pas

-« Que je doute que ça ne se réalise ! » dit Hermione

-« Attends ! Tu doutes ou tu redoutes ? »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hermione

-« Je parle de toi ! T'aimerais que Ron vienne gâcher votre mariage ou non ? » redemanda Marie

-« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Hermione en se levant à son tour

-« tu dois savoir ! Mais c'est vraiment bizarre ! Ron est mort non ? » dit Marie

-« Oui ! On l'a tué devant moi ! quelle horreur ! » dit Hermione en enfuyant son visage dans ses mains.

-« Eh, bah, alors, on s'inquiète pour rien ! » dit Marie

-« Je sais pas ! » dit Hermione

Et là, on frappa à la porte.

-« Si on suit mon rêve, c'est Madame Narcissa ! » dit Hermione « Entrez » ajouta-t-elle à haute voix

Marie ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

-« Hermione, bonjour ! Tout est prêt ! Tu dois juste essayer ta robe de mariée ! » dit Narcissa

-« D'accord ! » dit Hermione « oh… j'allais oublier : Madame Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Draco, voici Marie, ma meilleure amie, et la femme de Blaise Zabini ! »

-« Ravie, ma petite ! » dit Narcissa en souriant.

-« Moi de même, madame ! » dit Marie

-« Bon, on y va ? » dit Hermione

-« Bien sûr ! » dit Narcissa « Je vous laisse me rejoindre dans ma chambre ! c'est dans l'autre bout du couloir ! c'est facile de la repérer. »

Puis, elle transplana.

-« Elle est très belle, et si différente de son fils ! » fit remarquer Marie

-« Et aussi de son mari ! on dirait le contraire ! »

-« Elle semble si aimable et si tendre ! mais aussi si triste ! » dit Narcissa

-« T'as entièrement raison ! et tu sais quoi ? t'as peut être raison, dans mon rêve, le mariage avait lieu pendant le matin, donc… » dit Hermione

-« Tu vois ? » dit Marie

-« Bon, allons-y ! » dit Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'heure précise du mariage était arrivée, et tout était prêt ! Les elfes s'étaient occupés de tout. Et bien sûr, grâce à madame Malefoy, tout était tout simplement parfait.

Draco s'était dirigé vers le jardin du manoir, où allait avoir lieu ce grand fait. Tous les invités étaient là, dont Pansy Parkinson et sa cousine sophie qui lui lançaient des regards doux. Cela dit, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Non pas pour leur donner impression qu'il s'intéressait à elles, mais plutôt le souvenir de cette fête de réception où Hermione l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde. Elle était tellement courageuse et capable. Si seulement il était normal, comme les autres jeunes hommes de son âge, et qu'il pouvait vivre heureux avec elle, et profiter de la vie en sa compagnie.

-« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté de marcher, mec ? » demanda Blaise « Et à qui tu souris comme un idiot ? »

-« Hein ? … Quoi ? » se reprit Draco, et alors, il réalisa que Pansy était si heureuse, et n'arrêtait pas de tousser doucement en lançant à sa cousine un coup d'œil malicieux. Elle croyait qu'il lui souriait à _elle _!

_« Mais… elle est dingue ? c'est quoi ce délire ? » _pensa-t-il en reprenant son air hautain digne d'un Malefoy, et en continuant son chemin entre les invités. Pansy semblait si déçue.

Un bon bout de temps était passé, et Blaise souriait depuis sa place à son meilleur ami qui lui rendait son sourire avec une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur dans les yeux, avant que la tant attendue n'apparaisse à l'autre bout ! Elle devait rejoindre Draco qui se tenait devant le mage qui allait les marier magiquement.

Hermione s'avançait doucement en essayant de cacher sa peur et son stress. Elle avait si peur que son rêve ou cauchemar, elle n'en savait rien encore, ne se réalise !

Marie chuchota juste derrière elle

-« T'en fais pas, tu vas pas le regretter ! et tu vivras très heureuse ! »

Cette phrase, elle l'avait aussi dit dans le rêve d'Hermione. Cette dernière commença à trembler quand Marie ajouta tout bas

-« Allez, souris, j'adore te voir sourire ! »

Ces paroles aussi…. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle baissa la tête et s'avança en essayant de laisser voir qu'elle était sûre d'elle.

La robe blanche de mariée qu'elle portait était presque la même que celle dans son rêve : la différence était que celle là avait des paillettes au niveau de sa poitrine, la mettant ainsi en valeur.

Tout était pareil que dans son rêve : le décor, la posture des invités et des chaises qui étaient d'ailleurs de bois, exactement comme dans son rêve. Elle commençait à paniquer.

Elle était à quelques pas de Draco qui lui souriait comme pour l'encourager. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle se retrouva entrain de chercher entre les invités une touffe rousse. Soudainement, il ne faisait plus beau, et des nuages vinrent gâcher les rayons de soleil. Elle eut un frisson en réalisant ce qui se passait. Toutefois, elle continua sa recherche. Mais ce qu'elle vit n'était que l'air triste et déçu de Pansy qui lui jetait des regards noires.

_« Ah, je suis soulagée ! elle, elle n'était pas dans mon rêve ! pourtant… » _se dit la lionne

Elle chercha encore cette touffe rousse qui l'empêchait d'être à l'aise. Et ce qu'elle vit cette fois, la choqua : Les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient enlevé Dieu sait pourquoi, et qui avaient tués Ron, étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, entrain de l'observer en souriant diaboliquement, exactement comme dans son rêve, sauf que l'un d'entre eux avait un cigare. Et ça la rassurait un peu quand même. Tout n'était pas _exactement _comme dans son rêve.

Elle était troublée, entre la panique qui l'envahissait, et cette envie qu'elle avait que tout se termine, et vite. Elle ne devait pas gâcher cette fête, sinon, Lucius allait les enterrer vivants ! Voire, pire.

Elle combattu cette envie de pleurer, et arriva enfin aux côtés de celui qui l'avait fait sortit de l'autre enfer, alors qu'il vivait dans un autre.

_« Ron est mort, il ne peut pas être là ! Ron est mort ! » _se répéta Hermione intérieurement.

Draco lui tint la main, lui souriant comme un ange.

_«Si seulement il savait ! Il aurait comprit pourquoi j'ai cette mine ! »_ se dit elle avant de lui sourire tristement à son tour.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était triste parce qu'elle allait l'épouser. Alors elle lui sourit, et cette fois, plus enthousiste.

Le mage récitait quelques phrases qu'Hermione ne pouvait bien entendre et comprendre, car elle était occupée à lancer des coups d'oeils sur ces deux hommes étranges.

Il prit sa baguette magique et récita quelques passages en pointant leur main qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, et ainsi…..

-« Draco Malefoy, Acceptez vous Hermione comme épouse, comme votre partenaire pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? » dit le mage

-« Oui, j'accepte ! » dit Draco en faisant à la brune un baise main si tendre avant de lui sourire

_« Bon sang ! c'est exactement comme dans ce foutu rêve ! mais je deviens folle ! » _se dit elle

-« Et vous, Hermione Granger, acceptez vous Draco comme époux, comme votre partenaire pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? »

-« Oui, j'accepte ! » dit Hermione sans hésitation, cependant, sans sourire.

Cette situation lui faisait perdre la tête.

-« Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent. Le blond sourit et lui dit :

-« T'en fais pas, mon père ne s'opposera pas à notre mariage ! »

Hermione ferma alors les yeux, ne lâchant pas la main de Draco.

_« Il est mort, il est mort ! »_ répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais elle sentit quelqu'un se lever.

_« nooooooon ! »_

Elle ouvrit tout de suite les yeux et senti que tous les invités fixaient la même personne, même Draco ! Alors elle se tourna pour s'en assurer et…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer car je sais que si c'est trop long…. Alors voilà ! j'arrête là ! La suite ? .. A suivre !_

_Aie… non… ne me tuez pas ! je sais que je suis vraiment cruelle, mais ... Je sais aussi que ce chapitre n'avait rien de nouveau, et qu'il n'est pas bien écrit, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage ! alors voilà !_

_Si vous voulez la suite très très vite, vous savez quoi faire… (clin d'œil !) OUIIIIIIIII ! reviewer ! Allez, je vous laisse !_

_Ne vous en faites pas, la suite est pour bientôt, mais plus on review, plus on obtient la suite plus vite_

_kissou_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut ! me revoilà ! euh… quoi dire ! je sais que j'ai été cruelle en m'arrêtant là où, d'après vous, je ne devrais pas, mais juste pour mes lectrices anymous, j'ai pas voulu mettre un très long chapitre, car c'est vraiment embêtant et ennuyeux, alors, j'ai préféré le mettre en deux parties tout en gardant du suspens, et je crois que ça a super bien marché, mais ne froncez pas les sourcils, je le referais jamais, enfin… j'essaierais !_

_Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mes fidèles lectrices, même si la plupart d'entre elles était pour me reprocher ma méchanceté, accompagnée de gentils mots, donc ça revient en même, et je crois que je suis très chanceuse de vous avoir !_

_Hey HappyHermia, t'as de la chance pour ne pas avoir à endurer ce supplice, car pour toi, la suite est déjà là, en tout cas, tes reviews me manquent ! snif !_

_Bon, j'arrête là, bonne lecture_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Précédemment :_

_Mais elle sentit quelqu'un se lever. _

_« nooooooon ! »_

_Elle ouvrit tout de suite les yeux et senti que tous les invités fixaient la même personne, même Draco ! Alors elle se tourna pour s'en assurer et…_

**CHAPITRE 11 :**_Première nuit ensemble à … pleurer !_

Alors elle se tourna pou s'en assurer et vit que Pansy s'était levée en pleurs, pour quitter la salle en courant. Et c'est cela qui avait attiré l'attention des invités.

-« Je comprends plus rien chez cette fille ! » Murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Hermione, tout en fermant les yeux, soupira à son aise tout en souriant, prouvant ainsi la joie qui la submergeait intérieurement.

Mais pourquoi ? Aimait-elle Draco ? N'avait-elle plus envie que Ron soit encore là ? Elle n'en savait vraiment rien, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est malgré le grand danger qu'elle rencontrait en faisant de Draco et de sa famille la sienne, elle se sentait, étonnement, en sécurité. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de ce cher audacieux et orgueilleux, qu'elle avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle. Mais qu'est ce qui l'avait pris de lui demander de ne jamais la toucher ? Franchement, là, elle regrettait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser.

-« Qu'est ce qui te prend toi aussi ? » lui lança Draco en serrant sa main.

Mais elle ne répondait pas alors que son sourire s'élargissait davantage. Il n'allait donc jamais comprendre ce qui tournait dans sa petite tête de miss-je-sais-tout ? Apparemment, non.

Poussé par une envie incroyable de le faire, il embrassa son épouse alors que le mage avait juste dit :

-« Personne ? alors… »

Mais le mage, en voyant qu'on était plus patient, il dit tout bas après avoir toussé :

-« Oui, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, mais bon, c'est déjà fait ! »

Tous les invités regardaient la scène avec une expression de surprise d'étonnement, de surprise et d'admiration sur leurs visages. Lucius était devenu si rouge de honte, mais essayait de montrer qu'il approuvait à contre- cœur. Quant à Narcissa, elle ne se contrôlait plus : Elle s'était levée pour applaudir, ainsi, suivie de Marie, de Blaise puis de tous les invités.

Hermione mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Ainsi , elle commença à l'embrasser aussi. Avec la joie qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile ! Et peu lui importait les remarques d'à présent son mari après.

Lucius se précipita vers eux, voyant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore séparés , et leur lança une série de mots incompréhensibles. Mais Hermione put quand même entendre :

-« …. Impatients ! …devant tout le monde ? …. Irresponsables… »

Là aussi, peu lui importait, ce n'est qu'à cause de manque d'oxygène qu'ils se séparèrent, se lançant des regards malicieux en guise de « énervons-le ». De toute façon, c'était devenu le jeu dans lequel ils étaient complices.

Alors, Draco la serra davantage et lui lança alors qu'elle entourait ses mains autour de son coup.

-« Je t'aime ! »

-« Moi aussi mon chéri ! » dit Hermione, entrant dans son jeu.

Et là, il plaqua son front contre le sien, son nez contre le sien, pour que le blond prenne tout son temps d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de la lionne qui fixait ses yeux. Finalement, elle se faisait du soucis pour rien. Draco captura ses lèvres alors que Lucius devenait plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Il s'avança vers eux, les sépara puis se mit entre eux et leur dit en serrant les dents :

-« Vous pouvez laisser ça pour plus tard ! Vous avez une chambre pour ça quand même ! »

Draco regarda Hermione, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Hermione, rouge de honte, fuit ce regard si charmant. Et quand elle releva ses yeux, Draco lui sourit, comprenant son dérangement.

Lucius prit chacun sous son bras et s'avança en souriant aux invités.

-« si jamais vous me refaites comme ce coup ! » cracha-t-il.

Pendant toute la fête, les invités venaient féliciter le jeune couple de comédiens qui jouaient très bien leur rôle. Ils se souriaient timidement, se lançaient des clins d'oeils, se mettaient l'un en face de l'autre sans se quitter des yeux pour autant, s'embrassaient…

Draco invita sa femme à danser. Ils formaient un i beau couple, que la piste de danse devenait déserte : tout le monde voulait les voir. Tout le monde, même pansy qui brûlait d'envie d'être à la place d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était captivée par les yeux gris acier de son mari qui lui dit après un moment :

-« On a l'air… »

-« Amoureux ? » continua Hermione

-« Oui, c'est ça ! » dit Draco

-« T'es vraiment doué comme comédien, toi ! » dit-elle

-« Je sais, mais c'est surtout parce que mon charme est … »

-« Arrête, d'accord ? e n'ai même pas finit ma phrase » dit elle « donc, je disais que tu étais un très bon comédien, mais que t'avais une concurrente bien plus compétente, et bien plus douée que toi !... Et oui ? pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? c'est vrai ! c'est moi qui fait toujours tout ! et c'est grâce à moi que tout le monde croit qu'on est amoureux ! »

-« Ouais, c'est ça ! » se moqua-t-il.

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

-« Oh, rien, seulement que c'est vrai que c'est toi qui montre que tu m'aimes, surtout avec ce baiser que tu m'as volé, l'autre jour ! » dit-il en la serrant contre lui

-« Et voilà, ça recommence ! » dit elle en levant ses yeux vers le ciel

-« Quoi ! j'ai raison, non ? »

-« Non ! » répondit Hermione.

-« Alors, je suis plus doué que toi ! » dit il en souriant

Hermione, ne voulant pas aller plus moins dans cette discussion, hocha les épaules, Draco dit :

-« N'empêche que t'es vraiment fabuleuse aujourd'hui ! »

-« Ah ! Dis moi ce que tu veux, pas la peine de me faire ces coups en douce ! » dit elle

-« C'est vrai ! Tu es encore plus belle qu'au bal de quatrième année ! » dit Draco

-« Merci ! Toi aussi t'es charmant ! »

-« Je le sais, j'ai pas besoin que tu me le fasses remarquer ! »

-« tu changeras donc jamais ? » dit Hermione

-« Ca te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il

-« Oui ! »

-« Et bah, tant pis, car je suis comme je suis ! » dit il d'un air triomphant « La preuve… »

Il l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa aussi. Et quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui dit

-« on fait semblant, d'accord, mais c'est pas une raison pour que tu me sautes tout le temps comme ça ! »

Draco hocha les épaules. Le morceau de musique était achevé, il lui fit un baise main trop mignon et trop galant alors qu'elle avait baissé un peu la tête en souriant avant de le regarder.

Peu d'invités ne les avaient pas encore félicité. Hermione, essayant de les fuir qui se dirigeaient vers Draco, dit à ce dernier

-« Je vais prendre une boisson, je suis crevée ! »

-« Je me félicite pour l'effet que je te fais ! » ironisa-t-il

-« Cause toujours ! » dit Hermione avant de disparaître.

Elle était entrain de prendre un jus quand Sophie surgit devant elle.

-« Ah ! Salut ! » dit elle

-« Salut ! »

-« Félicitations pour ton mariage, il est vraiment réussit ! je te félicite ! » dit Sophie

-« ouais, bah… Félicitez madame Narcissa, c'est elle qui a orga… » commença la brune

Et là, un tic la réveilla : Peut être qu'elle essayait de faire comme l'autre jour, la retenir pour que Pansy soit totalement à l'aise avec lui en l'ayant à elle toute seule.

Elle la laissa ainsi, et sans autre mot, elle se dirigea vers Draco qui se tenait devant cinq invités, dont Pansy, qui le tenait par le bras en le chatouillant sur la nuque alors qu'il parlait aux autres. De loin, tous les deux ensemble semblaient les jeunes mariés. Pansy avait même pensé à une robe blanche.

Hermione se précipita vers eux, et vit que le blond avait retiré son bras et sa main violemment en lui lançant des regards noires.

Hermione se faufila entre les invités, mais cette fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser aller, et l'embrasser. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui dit en l'embrassant :

-« Chéri, je suis fatiguée, et si je continue comme ça, je n'aurais pas la force de t'offrir mon cadeau de mariage ! »

-« Oui, t'as raison, allons-y ! »Dit Draco avec un clin d'œil avant de s'excuser auprès des invités :

-« Désolé, mais nous nous en allons, nous sommes assez fatigués comme ça ! Vous savez bien sûr ce que c'est ! Et je ne laisserait pas tomber mon cadeau non plus, (il tapota la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait) Alors, veuillez nous excuser ! »

Après avoir quitté la salle laissant ainsi Pansy les yeux gonflés de larmes, Draco prit Hermione entre ses bras pour une danse sans musique :

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse « le cinéma, c'est finit ! »

Il l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille

-« Chut ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce délire ? ci… comment déjà ? »

Voyant qu'Hermione essayait de se libérer :

-« Mon père est juste un peu près entrain de nous surveiller, alors si tu veux ne pas tout gâcher… »

-« Ah, d'accord ! » murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle commença à le caresser en s'approchant davantage de lui dit à heute voix

-« Faisons vite, s'il te plait ! »

-« Mais il n'est que 20h30 ! » dit il

-« Mais, chéri, je veux profiter de toute la nuit avec toi ! » dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

-« Mon amour, t'en fais pas, je serais à toi, et pas seulement ce soir, mais aussi pour toute la vie ! » dit il.

Hermione grimaça, et il la porta pour monter les escaliers.

-« Draco ! » appela Lucius une fois les deux tourtereaux à l'étage supérieur.

-« Oui, père ? » répondit Draco

-« J'ai besoin de te parler ! » Dit Lucius

-« C'est urgent ? »

-« Oui ! » fit Lucius qui commençait à perdre patience.

Draco regarda Hermione, une mine triste sur le visage, et elle l'imita.

-« 9a pourrait pas attendre ? » demanda Hermione

-« Non ! » répondit Lucius un peu outré qu'elle ait osé lui demander une chose pareille.

-« Bon… » dit elle

Draco la déposa et lui dit :

-« Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite ! » dit-il

-« D'accord, mais ne tardes pas trop ! » dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers leurs quartiers.

-« Hermione ! »

-« Oui ? » dit elle en se tournant

Draco leva un sourcil, et elle dit « oh, oui ! » avant de venir vers lui qui la porta et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-« Bon, j'y vais ! » dit elle puis s'en alla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Draco entra dans leur chambre, il n'avait envie que de dormir. Avec la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père après un longue journée très active, il n'avait plus ni l'envie, ni la force, ni le moral de faire quoique ce soit, surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver Hermione quelque part dans la chambre, mais non, elle n'y était pas. Il se dit qu'elle devait être dans la salle de bain, et se changea pour dormir à l'aise. Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue à la chambre.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et commença à penser à cette fatigante journée, et à toute sa vie. La différence entre avant et après l'arrivée de la gryffondor ? Il ne voulait pas l'admettre,mais intérieurement, il était conscient qu'elle rendait ses jours plus beaux et plus amusants, et surtout, elle le rendait plus courageux et prêt à affronter quoi que ce soit n'importe quand. Il était conscient aussi qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, mais elle ? Avait-elle besoin de lui ? cette question le brûlait à l'intérieur. Heureusement, si elle n'était pas tout à fait à lui, elle ne sera à personne d'autre. Et il se félicitait pour cet exploit !

Une demi heure s'était écoulée, et Hermione n'était pas réapparue. Il se leva et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain en disant :

-« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Oui ! » répondit celle-ci, la voix tremblante. Il l'entendit renifler

-« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! » insita-t-il

-« Rien, j'ai dit ! » dit elle, la voix encore plus tremblante

-« Ouvre cette porte, tout de suite ! » cria-t-il

-« Non, laisse moi, je veux rester seule quelques temps! » dit elle

Draco constata qu'elle pleurait ! Mais pourquoi ? Peut être qu'à l'intérieur, elle s'était faite mal !

-« Ouvre cette porte, sinon… »

-« Mais va-t-en j'ai dit ! » dit elle

-« Ouvre la porte, sinon je l'enfonce ! » dit il sérieusement.

-« … »

-« T'en es sûre ? alors pousse toi un peu pour que je te fasse pas mal ! » dit il

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Hermione, qui n'avait pas perdu le temps et qui s'était déjà changée. Elle portait une simple pyjama comme d'habitude. Mais cela n'attira en rien l'attention de Draco, mais plutôt les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, pour s'écraser finalement sur le sol. Il leva sa tête qui était baissée avec son index et fixa ses yeux rougis.

-« T'as vu ce que tu voulais voir ? alors laisse moi tranquille maintenant ! » dit elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et tenta de refermer la porte, mais Draco l'en empêcha :

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit il en posant sa main sur la porte

-« J'ai dit RIEN, et même s'il y avait quelque chose, ça ne te regarde pas ! » dit elle avant de retenter de fermer la porte

-« Allez, dis moi ce qui te tracasse ! » dit il en l'empêchant encore une fois de fermer la porte

-« Je … Je… » commença Hermione

Draco lui tendit ses bras, et elle ne put résister à cette envie de pleurer, dans ses bras en plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi pour quelques minutes, Draco serrant Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux alors que celle-ci le serrait encore plus fort, juste le temps qu'elle se calme un peu, puis il l'entraîna doucement vers le lit et la fit s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller juste devant elle :

-« Allez ! »

-« Quoi ! » fit elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-« Raconte moi tout ! n'aies pas peur ! » dit il en lui essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil gauche.

-« On s'est marié, mais juste par arrangement, et ça ne te donne pas le droit … »

-« Hermione ! » cria Draco en se levant en l'arrêtant ainsi net. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour se calmer puis dit

-« Je ne parle pas de mariage ! Toi-même tu l'as dit, un mariage par arangement, ça nous rend donc des complices, et on dit que les amis sont des complices ! donc on est amis ! »

-« Qui t'as expliqué cette théorie stu… ? » fit-elle, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard perçant qu'il lui lançait, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a avait de sérieux

-« Allez, pour une fois, fais moi confiance ! » dit il en s'agenouillant devant elle encore une fois.

-« euh… tu vas pas te moquer de moi ! » dit elle

-« Mais non ! » dit il

-« Je… » fit elle en éclatant en sanglots. Draco la reprit encore une fois entre ses bras pour la calmer et lui dit

-« Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Je t'ai embêté ? je t'ai dérangé ? »

-« Non ! » dit elle « C'est juste que… normalement, ce devait être Ron et non pas toi qui devait se marier avec moi ! »

Qu'est ce qui la prenait ? Elle voulait peut être que Draco pense qu'elle regrettait ? Mais non, c'était clair ! Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler ce soir. Draco aurait pu faire une crise de jalousie, la laisser pleurer seule, ou même se moquer d'elle, mais non ! Il la regardait d'un œil compréhensif en guise de « continue »

-« Tu ne connais rien de mon histoire, ni comment je suis arrivée à ce bar de mangemorts ! » dit elle

-« T'as raison, j'en sais rien ! » dit il calmement.

-« Normalement, l'été dernier, je devais me marier avec Ron ! » commença-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle « Mais ce jour là, alors qu'on passait par une rue plus ou moins déserte, deux mangemorts sont apparus et m'ont tenu chacun par un bras après avoir frappé Ron, mais comme il resistait, et qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser faire, ils l'ont tué ! tué sous mes yeux, tu te rends compte ? et je n'ai rien fait à part crier ! »

Les larmes coulaient et coulaient. Draco essaya de la calmer en disant :

-« Qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien faire ? tu n'avais pas de baguette, ils étaient deux à te tenir, et même si t'étais libre, qu'a une jeune fille de 16 ans à faire sans arme contre deux mangemorts adultes, hommes donc forts, et avec les baguettes dans les mains ? tu espérais peut être crever à sa place ? »

-« Mais… Mais quand même, il ne devait pas mourir ce jour là ! Pourquoi ? pourquoi bon sang ? » dit elle en enfuyant son visage dans ses mains. Draco la serra contre lui, puis la porta pour l'allonger confortablement sur le lit

-« On m'a tout de suite emmené dans ce foutu bar ! je me detesatais et me maudissais pour ce que j'avais à faire comme boulot ! » dit elle

-« On t'obligeait à faire quoi ? » demanda Draco curieux

-« Du striptease ! Tu m'as par toi-même vu ! » dit elle alors que ses larmes continuaient à fondre !

-« … »

-« Mais les autres ! je les pleins même maintenant ! Elles avaient le même boulot que moi, avec en plus, le soir, un client : un mangemort ! je me demandais comment elles faisaient pour supporter ! tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Mais toi ? »

-« Oh, j'étais épargnée ! Pour la première fois que mon sang de bourbe e servait pour quelque chose ! Personne n'osait m'avoir dans son lit ! Jusqu'au jour où… »

-« Oui, je connais la suite ! » dit il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« Je serais à jamais reconnaissante à Marie ! Sa situation était bien pire que la mienne, en plus, elle y était depuis trop longtemps, et pourtant elle était si courageuse et si optimiste ! Elle me conseillait toujours de sourire ! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais ! » dit elle

-« Oui, j'imagine ! » dit il « Mais maintenant, tout s'est arrangé non ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » dit elle en le regardant avec assurance « Mais c'est pas pour ça que je pleure ! J'ai mal au cœur ! et comme je répète toujours à Marie, j'ai besoin de me comprendre ! j'aimais Ron ! J'en étais follement, éperdument amoureuse ! Mais quelle chance, il a du mourir à cause de deux mangemorts, le jour de notre mariage, un jour qu'on attendait tellement ! » dit elle en souriant à ce souvenir alors que ses larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour autant.

-« Je te comprends parfaitement, et je sais maintenant pourquoi t'avais l'air si absente aujourd'hui ! » dit il

-« Non, non, non ! c'est pas su tout ça ! J'ai rêvé de lui ! »

-« Qui ? »

-« De ron ! » dit elle

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, il était jaloux d'une personne morte à présent

-« Et.. ? » dit il malgré tout

-« Il était venu gâcher notre mariage ! c'était vraiment étrange, c'était exactement comme dans la réalité, exactement comme dans la fête de notre mariage ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Pansy qui s'était levée, Dieu merci ! C'était pas lui ! » dit elle en lui prenant sa main dans la sienne

-« Tout s'est bien déroulé, non ? » dit il

-« Si ! » répondit-elle « Et pourtant, j'ai un sentiment vraiment bizarre ! »

-« Alors, je comprends pourquoi tu tremblais ! »dit il

-« Non ! je tremblais parce que j'ai vu les deux mangemorts qui m'ont enlevés dans mon rêve, ainsi que dans le réel : dans la fête de mariage ! je n'y comprenais vraiment rien ! Les revoir m'a choqué ! »

-« Quoi ? Ici ? » fit draco, surpris

-« Oui ! » affirma Hermione

-« Mince ! pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » dit il en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et la brune lui dit

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je vais les voir, quoi ! » dit il

-« NON ! s'il te plait ! reste avec moi, je me sens si faible ! » dit elle

Draco résista, mais ne put refuser de l'aider. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer :

-« Allez, dors maintenant ! »

Hermione se sentait soulagée, plus légère, elle avait partagé son secret avec quelqu'un de compréhensif et qui sera toujours avec elle. Toujours

-« Merci… Beaucoup Draco ! » réussit-elle à dire

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle murmura dans son sommeil :

-« J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Draco ! »

Cela enchantait le blond, toutefois, il était conscient de la vie dure qu'avait menée Hermione pendant cette période. Il s'allongea à son tour à ses côtés et pensa

_« si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai enduré, et ce qui m'attend n'est rien comparé à ça ! »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bon, c'est tout pour cette fois ! j'ai fais vite, hein ? je me félicite cette fois, j vous assure ! Cependant, j'attends vos reviews car il reste vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de chapitres ! lol ! Plus j'ai de reviews, plus je fais vite ! Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! et pour les critiques, faites-en moi ! j'en ai besoin pour améliorer mes prochains chapitres,qui sait ?_

_Bon, allez a, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu_

_kissou_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut ! et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Mes très chères lectrices( pardon s'il y a un garçon, ce que je doute fort !) merci beaucoup pour votre soutient et vos encouragements grâce à vos reviews ! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne laisserais jamais tomber cette fic, car c'est ainsi que je vous laisse tomber vous, et ça, je m'imagine pas le faire ! sans trop tarder, je vous laisse_

_Hey,HappyHermia, je n'ai plus rien à dire à part que tes reviews me manquent vraiment trop !je te dédie ce chapitre ! j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt ! Passe de bonnes vacances ! Je te le souhaite à toi, comme à toutes mes autres lectrices qui sont en vacances_

_Bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Le soleil brillait dehors, et il faisait vraiment très beau. Hermione ne s'était réveillée que grâce aux rayons de soleil timides qui chatouillaient son visage. Elle ouvrit un œil, et remarqua qu'ils n'atteignaient que son visage à elle. Elle se retourna en poussant un gémissement de paresse. Hermione se décala un peu en arrière, et sentit une chaleur anormale la parcourir de haut en bas, elle se sentait si à l'aise et en sécurité entourée de ce petit poids par la taille. Elle sourit. Elle avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait apaisée la veille. Oui, c'est ça. Mais quoi ? Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Ou presque. Elle voulait savourer ces moments instantanés de bien être.

Soudain, et brusquement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était bien quelqu'un qui lui procurait cette chaleur, cette sensation d'être en sécurité, et qui l'entourait de ses bras. Elle se tourna aussi brusquement, et vit Draco dormir.

Elle se souvint alors de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier. Elle se sentait si légère à présent. Elle sourit en le dévisageant. Il était si mignon, si seulement ils pouvaient avoir une vie de couple normale, juste comme Marie et Blaise. Mais elle ne devait pas regretter, c'est elle la fautive, c'est elle qui avait demandé que ce soit ainsi. Et qui lui avait précisé que s'il la trompait, elle resterait indifférente. Mais comment rester indifférente rien qu'à la pensée de votre mari que vous adorez malgré tout dans le lit d'une autre ? Mais c'est ce qu'il fera s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut de la part de sa femme. Hermione se senti vraiment mal. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé arriver à une situation si… compliquée. Car, elle n'allait quand même pas aller lui dire

-« Draco, je regrette, et je veux modifier mes conditions pour accepter ce mariage. J'accepte que tu me touches, et si on couchait ensemble tout de suite ? ça te tente ? moi j'en ai très envie ! »

Non ! Jamais ! Elle avait un honneur à sauvegarder ! Elle se décida alors à aller à la cuisine préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner pour elle et son mari. C'était pour le remercier. Il allait goûter sa cuisine.

Draco tendit la main vers la place qui était à présent vide les yeux fermés. Il chercha et chercha, mais rien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en se levant brusquement. Elle n'était pas là. Mais où était-elle passée ? Ça, il se le demandait.

Il se leva prendre une douche et se parfumer. Quand il ouvrit la porte qui menait à leur chambre, il vit qu'Hermione aussi venait d'entrer avec un petit déjeuner qui semblait si délicieux. Il se précipita vers elle pour lui piquer un croissant, oubliant qu'il ne mettait que la serviette autour de sa taille.

Hermione allait protester, mais quand elle se rappela qu'elle était là ce matin pour lui faire plaisir, elle lui sourit avant de remarquer sa tenue. Elle se retourna vite de l'autre côté, posant le plat par terre, offrant au blond une belle vue de ses fesses bien faites, sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. Quant à lui, il ne laissa pas cette occasion lui échapper.

-« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, là ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant « Je te sens me regarder bizarrement ! »

-« Quoi ? tu rêves ! » dit il.

Il termina son croissant et lui dit pour changer de sujet

-« Hmmmm ! C'est qui l'a fait ce croissant ? »

-« ça t'a plu ? tu le trouves bon ? » demanda-t-elle  
-« Ouais ! » dit-il « Mais dis moi, c'est qui ! »

-« Devine ! » dit elle en souriant.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et la leva du sol :

-« C'est toi ? Avoue ! allez ! »

-« Lâche moi ! bon sang, je suis plus une gamine » dit elle en essayant de se libérer.

-« c'est vrai ? c'est toi ? » dit il

Hermione le regarda, il souriait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était pour se moquer, ou alors, juste comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais cela ne fit que la faire remarquer la magnifique odeur que sentait son mari. Elle sourit :

-« qu'est ce que t'as ? » demanda Draco en la secouant

-« Oh, rien ! » dit elle « bon, dépose moi, tout de suite ! »

-« Pas avant de savoir ! » dit il

-« Oui…. C'est moi ! » dit elle à voix basse avant de continuer à voix haute « ça y est ? t'es satisfait maintenant ? allez, dépose moi ! »

-« Le mot magique ? » dit il malicieusement

-« J'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, et donc… » dit elle

-« Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! » dit il

-« ah oui ? je ne vois alors pas où tu veux en venir ! » dit elle

-« cherche bien, car je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne l'aies pas dit ! » dit il

-« Arrête, tu vas quand même pas rester là, à supporter mon poids qui n'est pas vraiment léger toute la journée ! » dit elle

-« oh que si ! Tu paris ? » dit il

-« C'est … s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle pas sûre d'elle

-« oui, mais c'est pas complet ! Elle doit être accompagné par quelque chose de tendre ! allez ! »

-« S'il te plait, Draco, dépose moi ! » dit elle doucement avant de l'embrasser plus tendrement que jamais sur les lèvres.

Draco, prit de surprise par quelque chose de si inattendu, la lâcha tout de suite, ne se doutant pas qu'ainsi, sa serviette glissait.

Hermione rougit un peu, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et se pencha sur le plat pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange et un cookies pour le lui faire manger de ses mains. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la grande catastrophe qui venait d'avoir lieu, et lui sourit avant de le faire. Alors que lui restait là sans bouger, tellement il était choqué.

-« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Hmmm ! c'est toi qui l'a préparé ? » dit il « c'est vraiment trop bon ! »

Hermione rougit de plus belle et sourit en baissant la tête. Et elle vit ce qui aurait pu lui causer un évanouissement, mais au lieu de ça, elle commença à rigoler. Alors qu'elle était prise de ce fou rire, pliée en quatre, des larmes fondaient de ses yeux.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » demanda Draco qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

-« T'es... hahaha…complètement… hahaha… à poil… mon vieux ! » réussit elle à dire avant d'éclater de rire.

Draco baissa la tête et fut conscient de la situation.

-« Bordel de merde ! » dit il ce qui fit Hermione rire davantage.

Il prit sa serviette et se sauva tout de suite pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en ressortit avec la serviette à la taille, rouge de honte et de colère, alors que la brune n'arrêtait pas de rire. Il se dirigea vers sa garde robe et prit quelque chose à mettre au hasard. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione qui se calma un peu, puis rentra dans la salle de bain.

Hermione avait bien rigolé ce matin. Décidément, ce mariage était une comédie, une vraie, pleine d'humour. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fière de l'effet de son baiser, jusqu'à ce que Draco en sorte habillé de son pyjama à elle. Il s'était trompé de garde robe.

-« Tant pis ! » dit il plus rouge que jamais, alors qu'Hermione se débattait sur le lit en rigolant de plus belle. Ce fou rire n'allait pas arrêter avant longtemps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les nouveaux mariés devaient rejoindre les parents Malefoy pour un déjeuner respectif en famille. C'était la première fois qu'ils respectaient les principes de la famille concernant la façon de s'habiller. Sauf que, la gryffondor, avait choisi une robe en rouge et argenté, ce qui lui valut un regard dégoûté de la part d'à présent son beau père. Mais peu lui importait, du moment qu'il ne venait pas de la part de Draco.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, comme une vraie famille. A la fin, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le salon prendre un café et discuter un peu. C'est la première fois qu'Hermione le faisait depuis son arrivée.

-« Alors, vous êtes heureux ? » demanda Narcissa en souriant gentiment.

-« Oh oui ! » dit Hermione en prenant la main de Draco. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de dire :

-« Et plus que jamais ! »

-« Je vois ! » fit Lucius qui était juste devant eux. « Même si je ne le voyais pas de cet angle ! »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Mais ça se réalisera dès demain, je présume ! tout va changer, mon fils, je te l'assure ! » Dit Lucius ignorant totalement Hermione et sa question, ce qui la rendit en colère, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas de si tôt.

-«Tous les invités ont bien aimé la cérémonie, le déroulement de la fête et tout ! tout le monde ne parle que de ça maintenant ! Si nous avions invités toutes les connaissances de Lucius, vous serez à la première page de la gazette du sorcier ! » dit Narcissa pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-« Heureusement que non ! » dit Draco.

Un silence inquiétant régna sur la famille. Hermione se leva et dit :

-« Vous m'excuserez, mais je suis vraiment très fatiguée, et je voudrais aller me reposer un peu ! Hier a été si mouvementé pour moi ! »

Elle sourit à Draco avec un clin d'œil avant de sourire à Narcissa qui lui dit :

-« Plus tard, on parlera ! j'ai besoin de vous ! »

-« C'est quand vous voudrez ! » dit elle avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, sans adresser un regard à Lucius. Il l'énervait.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser à tous ses amis, à ses parents. Qu'est ce qu'ils seraient entrain de faire maintenant ? Seraient ils inquiets pour elle ? Essaieraient ils de la retrouver ? Elle devait les rassurer, mais comment ? Pas par courrier, c'est sûr.

En parlant de courrier, un hibou atterrit juste à ses côtés portant un bout de parchemin qui lui était destiné. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

_Chère Hermione._

_Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas pu rester plus longtemps. Je voulais te parler, mais disons que le destin n'en a pas fait ainsi. En tout cas, tu me manques vraiment trop. A chaque seconde, je pense à toi (mais pas plus qu'à Blaise ! hihihi !)_

Hermione sourit. Elle aussi pensait à elle continuellement. Elle était à présent sa seule meilleure amie avec laquelle elle gardait contact. Elle continua alors la lecture :

_Garde cet hibou, il sait où me trouver,et il sait où te trouver. S'il te plait, gardons contact. J'ai besoin d'une vraie amie, comme toi. Peu m'importe la distance. En tout cas, voilà ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais… Avec tout ce que t'as à faire._

Qu'est ce qu'elle était entrain de raconter ? Bien sûr qu'Hermione avait envie de rester en contact avec elle.

_Mais t'es la seule à vraiment me comprendre, tu connais mon histoire. Tu sais aussi ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas. Je peux te faire confiance en prenant une décision, mais bon, à toi de voir !_

_Je voulais aussi te féliciter pour ton merveilleux mariage_. _Vous êtes vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, et vous formez un beau couple. J'ai vu comment les autres vous enviaient. C'était si profond._

_Tu peux pratiquement tout, tout me raconter, chaque jour ! Je serais là rien que pour toi. Une fois, je m'imaginais vivre Blaise et moi, juste près de vous, Draco et toi, ce serait super non ? Sans trop abuser de ton temps précieux, je te laisse à présent._

_Amitié_

_Ta fidèle Marie _

_PS : La rentrée, c'est bientôt, alors tu devrais savoir quoi raconter aux autres pour qu'ils l'avalent vite sans trop de questions. Pense à leur cacher l'endroit (l'enfer) et surtout à ne pas dire que draco t'a rencontré là bas. Sinon, on fera tout pour te faire disparaître, de peur que tu ne le révèles à quelqu'un._

Hermione avait lu la remarque avec une grande attention. C'est vrai, elle avait raison, et elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle prit alors un bout de parchemin et lui répondit sans hésitation :

_Chère Marie_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. Je suis si fière que tu me considères une vraie amie, car c'est le même cas pour moi envers toi. Et oui, je veux bien rester en contact avec toi, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Je sais que je peux tout te dire, je le sais depuis toujours d'ailleurs. _

_Au fait, pour le mariage, tu disais qu'on semblait amoureux ? détrompe toi, on fait juste semblant ! On s'est mis d'accord sur beaucoup de choses. En bref, on n'est pas plus que des amis. On fait semblant devant les autres, c'est tout. Et on ne partage même pas le même lit, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Enfin, si, on dort dans le même lit, mais on reste distant._

_C'est vrai, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui avait mis ça comme condition pour que j'accepte. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais là, je regrette, j'ai tellement envie de lui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça veut dite d'appartenir et de ne pas appartenir à quelqu'un en même temps. Mais bon, je vais essayer de régler ça. Même si je suis certaine que ça sera plus que difficile._

_Merci, sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu réfléchir à ce que je vais raconter aux autres. Je vais y penser, et t'en faire part plus tard. En tout cas, tout le monde croira qu'on est amoureux. Ça, c'est sûr. Je dois aussi rassurer mes parents et mes amis._

_Et tu sais quoi ? hier soir, quand Draco est entré dans la chambre, j'étais entrain de pleurer dans la salle de bain. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme il était tendre et compréhensif. Même si je le repoussait, il ne s'offensait pas, et continuait à me calmer et à vouloir savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Et je lui ai tout raconté. Enfin… pas tout, juste l'essentiel, et ce qu'il devait savoir. Il m'a prit longuement dans ses bras, toute la nuit, et je me sentait aux anges ! J'étais si légère. Je me suis laissée faire et je ne regrette pas. Je lui ai raconté à propos de mon premier mariage et comment j'étais arrivée dans ce bar._

_Je présume que de votre côté, Blaise et toi, tout va bien ! je suis heureuse pour vous. Allez, je te laisse à présent._

_En espérant bientôt avoir de tes nouvelles, je t'embrasse_

_Ta fidèle Hermione_

Et elle envoya cette lettre par hibou à son destinataire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors ? Verdict ? n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout, comme ça, vous aurez la suite très très très bientôt ! le prochain chapitre se passera le soir(ils vont pas arrêter de rigoler), et le lendemain matin (C'est le grand jour ! Hermione n'en sait rien, alors, quand il disparaîtra, elle sera inquiète bref, plein d'inquiétude et de tristesse) Pour prouver que le bonheur est momentané._

_Allez, a+ et merci d'avance pour avoir lu ce chapitre_

_Kissou_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut ! quelle chance, j'ai eu un problème de connexion, et donc, même si le chapitre était bien prêt, je ne pouvais pas le poster !merci à toutes mes lectrices pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus à chaque fois !_

_Hi, HappyHermia, voilà, un autre chapitre et t'es toujours en vancances ! snif ! tes reviews me manquent ! j'en peux plus, c'est trop ! lol !_

_Bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 13 **_: Du bonheur au malheur._

Draco entra dans la chambre vers 21 heures. Après avoir dîné paisiblement, exactement comme dans le déjeuner, Hermione s'était retirée plus tôt que son mari. Elle avait prit une douche et avait mis son pyjama. Toutefois, elle avait gardé une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Hermione venait tout juste de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Salut ! » dit il en refermant la porte

Hermione fut aussitôt secouée par un hoquet de surprise, puis d'un fou rire. Elle venait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé ce matin même.

-« Tu perds la raison ! » fit remarquer draco en prenant son pyjama et en entrant dans la salle de bain pour se changer, laissant Hermione pliée à quatre de rire.

-« Fais attention ! c'est peut être encore la mienne ! » dit Hermione avant de se remettre à rire comme une folle.

Draco lui lança un regard noire qui ne servit vraiment à rien. Pour une fois qu'il perdait tous ses moyens. Elle avait raison, tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'air totalement ridicule. Il n'aurait pas supporté que ça se reproduise, c'est pourquoi il jeta un coup d'œil vite fait pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien la sienne.

Et elle n'arrêtait toujours pas de rire. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle n'arrêtera pas de si tôt.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, il vit qu'Hermione était rouge avec les yeux gonflés et brillants de larmes tellement elle avait rit. Elle essaya pourtant d'arrêter pour un moment, mit les mains sur ses hanches, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« ça n'annonce rien de bon, ça ! »_ se dit le blond, et il avait entièrement raison, car tout de suite après, Hermione enleva la serviette de ses cheveux et la mit autour de sa taille. Puis, elle se mit à marcher, prenant un air hautain, comme le faisait si bien Draco, et fit glisser la serviette. Elle dit « oups » en tenant son entre jambe avant d'éclater de rire.

Draco comprit où elle venait en venir.

-« Ca va, c'est pas marrant ! » dit il

-« Bien sûr que si ! » dit elle avant de rire de plus belle.

-« oh que non ! Ca arrive, les incidents…. Souvent ! » dit il en se dirigeant vers le lit

-« Oui, mais juste pour les imbéciles ! » dit elle en rigolant toujours.

-« ah, non, j ne te laisserais pas faire ! » dit il en se dirigeant vers elle, mais comme Hermione ne faisait que rire, il continua « t'as de la fièvre ? t'as mangé quelque chose de pas normal ? t'as un problème dans ton cerveau de miss je sais tout ? »

Hermione reprit alors son air serieux, puis dit :

-« je veux pas gâcher ma bonne humeur en me disputant avec toi ! donc, je ferais la sourde, mais juste pour cette fois ! »

-« T'as complètement perdu la raison ! la pauvre ! » ironisa-t-il

-« N'essaie pas ! c'est de toi qu'on se moque là ! » dit elle en rigolant encore

-« Ouais, c'est ça ! » dit il en se redirigeant vers le lit

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? » dit Hermione en se précipitant vers le lit. Elle sauta pour se retrouver au milieu du lit vraiment confortable

-« Je suis crevé, et demain est un jour assez… spécial ! donc, j'ai envie de dormir ! » dit il, mais comme elle ne se poussait pas, et qu'au contraire, elle occupait tout le lit avec ses jambes et ses bras grands ouverts, alors il ajouta : « donc, si tu pouvais te pousser, juste un peu…. S'il te plait ! »

-« AHH ! quel lit ! il est si doux et si confortable ! ta mère est vraiment douée pour ce genre de chose ! » dit elle ignorant totalement sa demande.

-« Oui, oui, je sais, alors si tu pouvais te pousser un peu, j'ai besoin de dormir tout de suite ! » dit il

-« Quoi ? » fit Hermione en se relevant tout de suite « Qu'est ce que t'es entrain de raconter, là ? »

-« Bah, quoi ! » dit il, ne comprenant vraiment rien

-« Tu penses quand même pas qu'on va dormir, toi et moi, dans _le même lit _! » dit elle

-« euh…oui ! » dit il

-« Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? tu ne dormiras pas dans le même lit que moi, ah non ! » fit elle

-« D'accord, mais alors, je dors où ? » dit il

-« Tu te démerdes ! sur le sol…. » dit elle

-« Attends attends ? QUOI ? » dit il ne pouvant pas y croire « je suis un MALEFOY ! tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« ca dépend où tu veux en venir, car si… » commença Hermione

-« Arrête, on est pas en classe ! je suis un Malefoy, donc je vis depuis toujours à l'aise, et je _dors confortablement _! » dit il

-« Et alors ? » dit elle

-« Et alors ? j'ai pas l'intention d'y changer quoi que ce soit, donc ne pense surtout pas au sol ! » dit il

-« Alors…. Il reste le canapé ! » dit elle en s'accroupissant sur le lit

-« Très bien ! » dit Draco. Il arrangea un oreiller. Hermione sourit, croyant qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé, mais son sourire s'effaça de son joli petit visage en voyant qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, et qu'il lui disait : « Vas-y si tu veux, moi je bouge pas de là ! »

-« Quoi ? t'es sérieux, là ? » dit elle.

Draco fit semblant de ronfler d'une manière trop sonore.

-« Tu me prends pour qui ? allez, s'il te plait, lève toi ! »

Aucune réponse.

Elle commença à le secouer et lui dit :

-« Tu peux pas t'endormir et me laisser comme ça ! c'est pas juste ! allez ! »

-« J'ai dit mon dernier mot ! » dit il les yeux fermés « maintenant, tu te débrouilles toute seule comme une grande ! bonne nuit ! »

-« Non ! » dit elle « tu vas te lever, et tout de suite ! tu dégages de ce lit, sinon, je deviens en colère ! »

-« Ca m'intéresse, vas-y ! » dit Draco, la provoquant ainsi

-« Tu sais que je ne baisse jamais les bras ? » dit elle

-« … »

-« Donc, c'est soit moi toute seule sur ce lit, soit aucun d'entre nous deux ! »

Elle prit son oreiller et se mit à le taper avec.

-« A…rrê….te ! A…rrê….te ! A…rrê….te ! » faisait Draco difficilement.

Hermione arrêta pour lui demander

-« Alors, tu dégages ? »

-« Pas question ! j'ai déjà dit mon dernier mot ! » dit il lui tournant le visage.

-« Tu l'auras voulu, dis bye bye au monde des rêves que t'aurais pu atteindre en te couchant sur le canapé, parce que là, tu vas pas fermer les yeux, chéri ! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle se remit à le taper avec l'oreiller très fort.

_« 1…2…3…4…5…6…7………19…20 ! là c'en est trop ! »_ pensait le blond.

Il se leva, et instinctivement, prit son oreiller et c'est une guerre d'oreillers qui fut déclenchée.

Ils se donnaient des coups l'un plus fort et plus brutal que l'autre. Tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sans aucune arme, car les coussins étaient entièrement défaits. Alors Hermione dit :

-« Plan B ! »

Et elle se mit à lui donner des coups avec ses fesses sur les siennes

-« T'as aucune chance mon vieux ! » dit elle en souriant un sourire de triomphe « les hanches féminins sont si … dures que tu tomberas d'ici peu K.O ! »

-« Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas de fesses moi ? » dit Draco en l'imitant, sauf qu'il faisait beaucoup plus d'efforts. Il lui donne un coup vraiment violent, qui lui fit mal.

Draco était si fier, il observait Hermione qui frottait sa fesse droite en souriant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Hermione lui rendit un coup beaucoup plus violent qui le heurta par terre, ses deux fesses totalement écrabouillées. Il se releva doucement, et difficilement et la regarda qui lui souriait lui lançant :

-« Tu vois ? je ne laisse jamais tomber ! et comme tu peux le constater, je vais dormir _seule_ dans ce lit ! »

Draco grimaçait de douleur. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber non plus. Son honneur était en jeu. Déjà qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui pour ce matin après la douche, donc…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'allonger, vraiment contente de sa victoire, il se précipita sur elle et lui sauta dessus. Il la poussa de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve par terre mais de l'autre bout du lit, et lui lança en souriant au bout des lèvres :

-« tu vois ce que peut faire une Malefoy ? Je ne laisse jamais tomber non plus ! »

Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire, il l'avait surprise. Mais quel serpent !

Elle le laissa s'allonger sur son dos, et savourer un peu sa victoire avant de se précipiter sur lui et s'asseoir sur son ventre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait le dessus maintenant. Pas question qu'il se laisse encore faire. Elle commença à lui donner de sacrés coups partout en lui lançant :

-« T'es un vrai serpentard, tu gagnes par la ruse ! alors que moi, j'affronte ! mais là, t'as aucune chance ! avoue que je t'ai battu ! allez et cessons ce jeu de gamins ! »

-« Jamais ! » dit il en serrant les dents.

Il la bascula vers la droite et s'assit sur son ventre à elle :

-« Et maintenant, c'est qui qui n'a plus aucune chance ? » dit il satisfait de lui

Elle lui donne un coup entre ses jambes pas très violent, mais qui a malgré tout eu l'effet de le rendre plus facile à basculer sur la gauche :

-« Moi, bien sûr ! » dit elle en se rasseyant sur lui.

Ils continuèrent ainsi. A minuit tapante, ils haletaient, tellement ils étaient fatigués.

Draco bascule Hermione, et voulut se rasseoir sur elle, mais il n'avait plus de force à le faire. Il s'était alors laissé tomber sur le lit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle prenne le dessus encore une fois, mais elle aussi ne pouvait plus bouger.

-« Bon, j'accepte de te laisser dormir dans mon lit, mais si jamais tu oses me toucher, je te fais exploser la tête à la façon moldue, comprit ? » dit Hermione finalement

-« T'en fais pas, j'en ai pas la force ! je ne peux même pas bouger ! » dit il toujours haletant

-« Ouais, moi aussi ! t'es vraiment mauvais joueur ! » dit elle

-« tu crois ? Et toi alors ? » dit il

-« Bah, rien, moi je suis bonne joueuse, je respecte les règles, même s'il y en avait pas, je t'affronte, j'utilise aucune ruse… »

-« Et en me donnant un coup directement au couilles, t'appelles ça comment ? » dit il

-« …en tout cas, ton père a raison, on est encore des enfants ! » fit remarquer Hermione

-« Oui ! » dit il « bonne nuit ! »

-« Bonne nuit ! » dit elle avant de s'endormir.

Draco fit un effort et la regarda un peu dormir paisiblement. Soudain, elle murmura dans son sommeil

-« Ne me laisse pas ! je resterai toujours avec toi ! »

_« si seulement tu savais ce qu'est la réalité de ton pauvre mari ! »_ se dit-il avant de s'abandonner au sommeil à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Elle le regarda et se remémora la veille, ils s'étaient malgré tout bien amusés. Elle sourit. Draco ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et vit qu'elle souriait :

-« Bonjour ! » dit il

-« bonjour ! bien dormi ? » répondit la brune

-« A ton avis ? j'étais totalement épuisé ! et ça a pu être pire si j'ai cédé et que j'ai passé la nuit sur le canapé ! » dit il en souriant

-« Oui, t'as raison, en tout cas, j'ai pas pu bouger de la nuit ! »

-« Moi non plus ! » dit il

-« Alors, tu dormais en m'observant ? » rigola-t-elle

-« Bah… oui ! » dit il sincèrement

Hermione fut choquée de cette réponse. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Hermione pouvait voir que derrière ce sourire permanent, une tristesse plus profonde qu'un puit occupait la plus grande place.

-« Ca va ? » demanda t elle

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » dit il en fronçant les sourcils

-« Tu me parais triste ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit elle

-« Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire ! » dit il

Et c'est à ce moment là que troi hommes surgirent dans la chambre. Hermione ne comprenait rien, elle questionna Draco du regard, mais il baissa la tête. Elle se tourna pour prendre sa baguette, mais l'un d'eux l'avait attiré hors du lit et éloigné de Draco qu'on tirait avec force hors du lit.

-« La cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques temps, vous devrez vous préparer ! » dit l'un d'aux

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? » demanda Hermione en se débattant

-« Ecoute, reste ici et ne sors pas de cette chambre, tu m'entends ? » répondit Draco

-« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle « Où est ce qu'on t'emmène ? »

Draco était entraîné par les deux hommes. Ils ne lui donnèrent même pas la chance de rassurer sa femme qui sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

-« Arrête tes questions, parce que ça ne sert à rien, fais juste ce que je t'ai dit ! » dit il

-« Non, je veux y aller avec toi ! » cria-t-elle

Elle essaya d'échapper des mains grandes et fermes de l'homme qui la tenait sans parler, mais en vain.

-« NOOONNNN ! » cria-t-elle, n'entendant plus aucun son de Draco.

L'étranger la lâcha puis ferma la porte avec un sort qu'elle ne put deviner son contre sort.

Elle commença à pleurer. Elle se sentait vraiment très faible. Elle sentait qu'elle était riken sans lui. Et si c'était très grave et qu'il ne lui revenait jamais lui aussi à son tour ? Non, elle en mourrait. Ces étrangers et cette façon de surgir dans leur chambre en plein matin, précisément à 10 heures du matin, n'était pas du tout celle de personnes civilisés ni respectifs, donc ils ne pouvaient être que des mangemorts. Hermione commença à trembler. Elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ne pouvant rien faire, et les larmes fondaient comme l'eau d'une fontaine de ses yeux chocolats d'habitude si joyeux, contrairement à maintenant. Pleurer, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire enfermée dans cette chambre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que son mari pouvait endurer. Elle se releva et alla frapper très fort dans la porte, encore et encore, très fort, mais en vain. Ses doigts étaient devenus si rouges, mais peu lui importait. Elle revint se coucher sur le lit. Elle se souvint comme elle s'amusait avec Draco malgré tout. Elle tenait vraiment à lui. Elle n'arriva qu'à une seule conclusion vraiment très simple : Ceux qui disent que le bonheur est comme un cliché photographique, c'est instantané avaient entièrement raison. Elle pleura et pleura , avant de penser à tout raconter à Marie par courrier….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après lui avoir fait subit tous ces préparatifs, les trois hommes conduirent Draco dans une grande salle, où des milliers de personnes l'attendaient.

Tout d'abord, il se prosterna à l'entrée, justement comme son père lui avait dit de faire. Puis attendit.

-« Avance ! Approche toi de moi, mon nouveau serviteur ! » dit une voix qui le fit parcouru de frissons. Malgré tout, il rassembla tout son courage et s'inclina cette fois directement devant le seigneur des ténèbres, qui, franchement, n'avait rien d'encore humain. Il était un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu à cause de la magie noire et de ses applications. Draco ne voulait pas devenir comme lui à l'avenir. Non. Il rêvait d'une autre vie plus normale avec Hermione, mais disons que le destin nous fait parfois de mauvais tours.

Il allait, dans moins d'une heure, devenir l'un d'eux, il allait suivre la voie de son père, et peut être un jour combattre Hermione

Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais l'honneur de toute la famille était en jeu. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à son père, et vit qu'il se tenait bien correctement, prenant un air fier sur son visage. Non, il n'allait pas le décevoir. Mais, par contre, il avait tellement envie de courir, de s'enfuir, ou de disparaître tout simplement.

S'il faisait ça, c'était juste pour satisfaire son père et sauver la vie des trois personnes qu'il aimait au monde, son père, sa mère et Hermione.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lança un discours qui n'intéressait aucunement le jeune blond qui n'osait même pas lever la tête.

-« Regarde moi ! » lui ordonna Voldemort

Draco obéit sans hésitation.

-« Es-tu sûr de vouloir rejoindre mon rang ? » dit le mage noir

-« Oui ! » répondit Draco sans hésitation

-« Me promets-tu fidélité jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bon, nous allons pouvoir te léguer la marque de ténèbre, tu la mérites ! »

Le grand mage noire souriait, et cela ne lui donnait qu'un air encore plus effrayant et horrible qu'avant. Il prit la main du jeune Malefoy, puis ouvrit l'une de ses vaines, laissant ainsi une grande quantité de sang couler sans cesse . Draco était dégoûté de cette scène. Face à ce cauchemar, il choisit d'être fort. Il fixa le seigneur des ténèbres droit dans les yeux, sans peur ni frisson ni hésitation. Cela n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui sourit de plus belle de satisfaction. Cela lui plaisait. Donc, il était prêt à lui confier la prochaine mission.

Il prit le sang du jeune blond et dessina la marque des ténèbres avec.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Draco criait vraiment très fort, mais cela ne faisait qu'amuser le seigneur des ténèbres qui continuait sa tâche en souriant de satisfaction. Il mimait des sorts en pointant la main droite de Draco. Ce dernier ne la sentait plus. S'il la lui avait arraché, il serait plus apaisé que maintenant. Ca faisait tellement mal. Plus mal que l'endoloris. Parce qu'en fait, c'était deux fois pire.

Il resta presque inconscient pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'arrête. Il lui dit à la fin :

-« Bienvenue à toi parmi nous, tu devrais être fier, rares sont ceux qui bénéficient de ma confiance ! et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi ! »

-« oui, mon seigneur ! »

-« Tu es à présent mon serviteur, et ma première mission pour toi, sera un test, si je peux bien sûr compter sur toi ! » dit il « Mais ça sera un peu plus dangereux ! »

-« Je suis prêt à tout faire pour vous satisfaire, mon seigneur ! » dit Draco en s'inclinant encore une fois

-« j'ai un plan ! tu dois le suivre ! »

-« Oui, mon seigneur ! » dit Draco en serrant sa main endolorie

-« Tu dois tuer Dumbledort ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors ? je sais, c'était un peu fait n'importe comment,mais j'étais vraiment pressée, je veux pas que vous attendiez davantage. Problème de connexion, je déprime très vite à cause de ça ! vous devriez être fâché aussi contre mon Pc et internet chez moi ! C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre un peu avant ! Il était prêt depuis deux jours déjà ! merci au fait pour tout, votre soutien, vos encouragements, et vos gentilles reviews qui me donnent envie de vous mettre la suite très vite ! Donc, vous en faites pas, je lâcherais jamais cette fic !_

_Allez a, je compte sur vous !_

_kissou_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut ! comment ça va ? moi super ! Et c'est grâce à vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait vraiment trop plaisir, alors merci…merci beaucoup. Je ne vais pas trop vous retenir, donc, voilà !_

_Il y a juste une chose : Je vais bientôt voyager, et donc, je ne pourrais plus publier avant mon retour, ne vous fâchez pas, j'y vais pour quelques jours seulement parce que je supporte pas d'aller quelque part où il y a pas de PC ! lol ! nan je délire ! En tout cas, je voulais juste ajouter que j'essaierai de mettre un autre nouveau chapitre avant de partir, donc, enjoy_

_Bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 14 :**_ Stick with you !_

Voilà trois jours maintenant, trois jours qu'Hermione n'arrêtait pas de pleurer seule sur son lit, enfermée. Elle n'avait aucun contact avec personne sauf avec Aleshka qui lui apportait à manger, et bien évidemment Marie, mais en secret comme convenu. Celle-ci lui avait recommandé dans une lettre de rester loin, de ne pas essayer d'aider Draco parce qu'il s'en sortira et qu'il ira mieux après. Tout cela ne faisait que rendre Hermione encore plus inquiète. Marie n'arrêtait pas de la rassurer, mais rien ne pouvait le faire vraiment, sauf de le voir saint et sauf devant elle.

Elle avait demandé à Aleshka ce qui arrivait, mais il avait répondu :

-« Je ne peux rien vous dire, seulement qu'il subit son sort ! »

Elle avait appris sa réponse. Ces mots si mystérieux sonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il va bien. Trois jours qu'elle se disait qu'elle pouvait devenir folle à n'importe quel moment.

A présent, elle était allongée sur son lit, à essayer de pleurer, car même ses larmes avaient séché. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais aucune goutte de larme ne voulait couler encore. Elle se sentait si seule. Malgré tout, Draco était sa seule lumière dans un endroit sombre et froid, elle adorait être avec lui, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle ne s'en rend compte.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione sursauta, elle se précipita vers le porte et vit que c'était vraiment Draco. Elle sourit un sourire plein d'espoir.

-« Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de le serrer contre lui.

Mais il la rejeta. Elle le regarda déçue, mais se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment très important. Elle chercha ses yeux qui étaient les seules à lui rendre courage et confiance, mais Draco refusait de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle le tint par le menton et lui fit tourner son visage :

-« Regarde moi ! » dit elle

-« Arrête ! » dit il en repoussant sa main. Sa voix tremblait, et ses yeux étaient gonflés.

-« Tu pleures ? » dit elle

Mais il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, Hermione le suivit , alors elle dit :

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Draco commença à pleurer sans honte ni rien cette fois. Hermione essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il refusait. Il refusait son aide. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas de l'entraîner vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il pleure à son aise dans ses bras. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui.

-« Chut ! Calme toi ! Je suis avec toi à présent ! » dit elle avec tant de tendresse et de douceur. Mais Draco ne se calmait toujours pas.

-« T'en fais pas, peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'est pas grave, on est ensemble, et on surmontera tout, absolument tout ensemble, je sis avec toi et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ! » dit elle encore plus tendrement et doucement.

Draco se leva brusquement tout de suite. Hermione ne comprenait absolument rien. Elle le regardait effarouchée, choquée. Qu'est ce qui arrivait au juste ? Soudain, il déchira sa manche en pleurant de plus belle, révélant ainsi une sorte de tatouage sur sa main droite.

-« Regarde ! Regarde, j'ai dit ! » cria-t-il en lui montrant.

Elle se leva pour mieux voir, et fut encore plus choquée. Elle porta sa main sur sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle était parcourue de frissons et de tremblement.

-« Tu vois ce que je suis devenue ? et tu vas rester avec moi ? t'es folle ? » dit il en essayant de se reprendre.

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. C'était la marque es ténèbres.

-« je suis égoïste, oui je l'avoue, j'ai été très égoïste pour t'avoir épousé alors que je deviendrais un de ces monstres. » dit il.

-« Est ce que tu voulais devenir mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle soudain

-« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Draco tout bas « mais peu importe à présent, on est ennemi et pour de bon cette fois ! »

-« Non ! » dit Hermione alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rouges et brûlantes.

-« allez, quitte ce manoir, c'est dangereux pour toi ! » dit il

-« Non ! » fit Hermione

-« Je t'ai dit, quitte ce manoir, c'est vraiment très dangereux ! je te rends ta liberté, qu'est ce que tu veux d'autre ? » dit il « A poudlard, on fera comme si de rien n'était, mais tu devras garder mon secret, promis ? »

-« Non ! je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! » dit elle

-« QUITTE CE MANOIR ET TOUT DE SUITE ! » cria-t-il

Hermione le regardait, sans bouger un doigt, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Draco souffla violemment en frottant son front tout en baissant un peu la tête :

-« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Il l'entraîna violemment en dehors de la chambre, puis la fit descendre les escaliers. Elle résistait mais en vain. Il était deux fois plus fort qu'elle. Il l'entraîna en dehors du manoir et la guida vers le grand portail de sortie qu'il ouvrit avant de dire :

-« Allez, il ne te reste qu'un pas pour que tu sois libre ! »

-« Non, Draco, tu ne comprends toujours pas ! » dit elle calmement

Le blond la regarda attentivement. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« Je ne quitterais pas le manoir sans toi ! » dit elle pour éclaircir

-« Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller avec toi, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux, ils nous retrouveront et nous tueront tous les deux ! » dit il « Alors, s'il te plait, ne rends pas tout ça plus difficile à accepter pour moi et pars ! »

Il avait dit cela calmement, et surtout sincèrement, c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment, pas de doute.

-« Je ne parle pas de ça ! » dit elle

-« Ecoute, Hermione, pour la première fois dans ta vie, laisse ta tête de mule à part et utilise ton intelligence dans le bon sens ! si je te permets de rester avec moi, je te fais courir le plus grand risque au monde. Les mangemorts s'en prendront à toi, à ma mère et peut être à mon père, si j'échoue dans ma mission, et c'est certainement ce qui va se passer ! » dit-il

Hermione le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il était si sincère, il ne la refusait pas elle, il refusait de la mettre en danger. Elle regarda la sortie :

-« Pars, Hermione, et va rejoindre ta vraie famille, là bas au moins, tu seras en sécurité ! » fit Draco à contre cœur.

Hermione sourit à ce moment. Draco était vraiment très triste et désespéré , ça y est, elle allait le quitter, et il allait redevenir comme avant. Il baissa la tête et une larme s'écrasa sur le sol, suivie de deux autres. A ce moment là, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Hermione s'approchait de la porte. Elle mit la main sur cette dernière complètement en bois et le regarda une dernière fois.

-« Pars ! » dit il

Il lui tourna le dos et pleura en silence. Il n'allait pas supporter de la voir quitter le lieu et s'éloigner de lui. Il entendit la porte se fermer. Ca y est, il l'avait perdu, pour toujours cette fois. Il baissa la tête avant de se tourner faire face à la porte une dernière fois, mais ce qu'il vit le choque :

-« Hermione ? »

Elle était encore là, et souriait alors que ses larmes coulaient et coulaient.

-« Tu n'as pas bien compris ! » dit elle

Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra très fort contre elle.

-« On sera inséparable, donc soit les deux ici, soit les deux ailleurs ! »

-« Mais Hermione, ma mission est trop… »

-« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu m'as sauvé de l'autre enfer, tu m'as libéré, alors si tu me laisse partir, tu ne me libères pas, tu me rends encore esclave à moi-même, je ne ferais pas ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire, et c'est d'être avec toi ! » dit elle

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais, j'ai dit mon dernier mot ! »dit elle « je ne te laisserais pas,pourrir seul ici dans cet enfer, le tien ! »

-« Alors… »

-« Ecoute » le coupa t elle « Tu m'as sauvé, et tu sais comment me rendre moi-même après tout ce que j'ai enduré ! Tu as été une épaule forte sur laquelle j'ai pleuré pendant des heures, tu as été l'oreille qui m'écoutait attentivement, et qui ne s'ennuyait pas avec mon histoire, tu as été l'œil rassurante, tu as été l'âme sainte qui m'ouvrait une nouvelle voie qui promet, tu as été, bref, la personne, la seule, qui m'a aidée. »

-« Mais c'est pas la même chose ! moi je ne courais pas de risque ! »

-« Et moi en retour, j'accepte de courir ce fameux risque ! Tu as été le seul à m'accepter comme je suis, une sang de bourbe, et surtout après tout ce que j'ai enduré ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je te lâche pas ! » dit elle en resserrant ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il restait là.

Il pleura, accompagné des larmes chaudes d'Hermione, fidèle à lui. A la fin, il entoura ses bras autour d'elle à son tour et murmura :

-« Merci ! »

-« Merci à toi plutôt ! » dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux « J'accepte d'être avec toi ! Pendant la cérémonie, je te l'ai promis, de rester avec toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et c'est le moment de le prouver ! »

Draco était soulagé à présent. Il ne se voyait jamais avant entrain de révéler tout ça à Hermione de cette façon, et ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais si elle savait pour Dumbledore ? Allait-elle Continuer à le soutenir ? il n'en savait rien, mais il ne supporterait pas de devoir subir tout ça une deuxième fois, mieux vaut lui avouer tout tout de suite !

-« Hermione… »

-« Oui ? » fit celle-ci alors qu'il la berçait entre ses bras.

-« Ma prochaine mission, c'est…. »

-« Peu importe, je serais à tes côtés ! » dit elle

-« De tuer… »

-« On va arranger ça, tuer qui au fait ? »

Il avait arrêté de la bercer :

-« Dumbledore ! »

-« QUOI ? » fit elle ouvrant grand les yeux

-« Je le savais ! » fit il en la lâchant.

-« Ils veulent te tuer ! » dit elle

-« Non, mais plutôt tuer dumbledore ! » corrigea Draco

-« Mais voyons Draco, ils veulent ta mort à toi ! Tu pense que tu vas réussir à le tuer tout simplement avec avada Kadavra ? réfléchis un peu, ils veulent ta mort ! » dit elle en ayant l'air concentré sur une idée « Ton père a déjà échoué dans une de ses missions ? »

-« Oui, l'année dernière, il a échoué au ministère ! » dit il

-« Bon sang, Draco, Que tu es naïf ! Il veut se venger ! ce serpent ! Voldemort le paiera, je te le jure ! » fit elle en faisant les cent pas.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai déjà proposé de partir si tu veux…. » dit il ne comprenant toujours pas

-« Ecoute, on va aller dans la chambre et en discuter tranquillement ! parce que là, c'est dangereux, et arrête s'il te plait de me proposer aimablement de partir parce que je ne le ferais jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Il hocha les épaules, et ensemble, se rendirent à leur quartier.

Hermione avançait en réfléchissant à tout se qui se passait autour d'elle, alors que Draco avançait la mine rêveuse et surtout heureuse malgré tout. Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté comme il avait imaginé, au contraire, elle le soutenait et allait l'aider. Oui, mais comment ? Il était condamné. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'aider à le tuer, si ? une question qui ravageait la tête de notre blond adoré !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà, verdict ? les reviews, ça fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir ! Elles vont me manquer, je vous assure ! Je ne vais que pour maximum une semaine, alors, soyez gentils, je veux trouver plein de reviews à mon retour ok ? allez a+_

_kissou_


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut ! me revoilà ! je vous ai manqué ? Naaannnnnnn ! ma fic vous a manqué ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! ça fait quand même plaisir ! lol ! je suis vraiment désolée ! je reconnais que je suis arrivée il y a 3 jours ou je sais plus quand, et que je n'avais aucune excuse pour ne pas mettre un nouveau chapitre, donc je vous demande pardon, et je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre après demain aussi !_

_Merci à toutes mes lectrices, mes fidèles et chères lectrices ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir les reviews de votre part ! et désolée si j'ai pas pu répondre quelques unes, et, sans trop tarder, voici la suite ! _

_PS : Pour ceux qui ont la rentrée pour demain, j'espère que ça se passera bien, et je vous souhaite à toutes une année pleine de succès et de réussite ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

En route pour leurs quartiers privés, Hermione sentait Draco distrait, apaisé par quelque chose de lourd qui le rendait énormément triste. Elle le regardait alors qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

_« t'en fais pas, Draco, je vais t'aider ! je ne vais jamais te laisser tomber ! »_ se promit elle intérieurement en s'agrippant à son bras.

Il la regarda, surpris. Personne n'était dans les parages, donc, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant, ce qui signifie qu'elle le faisait, consciemment. Elle lui sourit alors, comme pour le réconforter et l'encourager. Ce coup réussit, car il lui sourit un sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qui ne montrait qu'un peu de tristesse, car il avait repris espoir et confiance en lui, et ce, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, grâce à Hermione.

-« Viens ici ! » lui dit il en libérant son bras et le passant autour de son épaule. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille alors que son autre main restait sur son torse. Elle se sentait malgré tout si en sécurité. Incroyable, voilà ce que c'était, mais vrai. Elle savait ce qu'il était devenu, qu'il allait devoir faire beaucoup de choses affreuses juste pour rester en vie, et qu'enfin, il était son ennemi, mais elle se sentait quand même en sécurité. Elle-même était étonnée par cela, mais savait pertinemment que c'était réel. Elle se serra davantage contre lui en souriant de plus belle tout en fermant les yeux. Draco la regarda pour un moment, ne s'arrêtant pas de marcher, et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, la remercia intérieurement.

Ils étaient arrivés ainsi à l'intérieur du manoir, quand Hermione entendit des pas. Elle leva les yeux vers les escaliers et aperçut une femme portant du noir et pleurant à chaudes larmes en répétant « mon pauvre fils ! mon pauvre fils ! » passer. C'était Narcissa.

-« Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu deviennes mangemort toi aussi ? » demanda Hermione, comme si mangemort voulait dire aurore. Draco leva un sourcil et allait répondre quand Lucius apparut de bonne humeur devant eux.

-« Alors, mon fils, tu te sens fort maintenant, non ? »

-« je… »

-« Ah, très bien ! ça me rassure ! t'es exactement comme ton père, je suis fière de toi ! » dit Lucius toujours de très bonne humeur

Hermione ne pouvait pas négliger cette remarque. Draco n'était PAS comme son père. Elle se détacha de son mari et s'avança d'un pas pour mieux faire face à son beau père.

-« Il n'est pas comme _vous _heureusement ! » dit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux

-« Petite insolent, je suis de très bonne humeur et je la gâcherai pas pour te faire plaisir ! En plus, qu'est ce que t'en sais, toi ? » dit il

-« Qu'il soit mangemort ne veut pas dire qu'il vous _ressemble _! » dit elle

Lucius la dévisagea, puis détailla son fils. Il vit que sa manche était déchirée, laissant ainsi la marque des ténèbres bien visible.

-« Je vois que mon malheureux fils fait confiance à n'importe qui, mais je le félicite, il est fier de ce qu'il est devenu et ne veut pas le cacher sauf quand il le faut ! bravo mon fils, je suis encore plus fier de toi ! » dit Lucius « il me ressemble tellement, il a hérité de mon arrogance, de mon courage… »

-« Oh ! faites moi rire ! Quel mensonge ! Je sens que ma malheureuse tête va exploser. Vous parliez de courage, là ? Non, mais je rêve ! vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, sinon, vous auriez donné le choix à votre fils de devenir ce qu'il veut, sans avoir peur d'affronter …. »

-« Ca suffit ! »cria Lucius, puis pointa son doigt vers la brunette et dit « fais attention à ce que tu dis ! tu as tellement de chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! »

Il tourna le dos, et Hermione ne voulait pas baisser les bras, alors elle ajouta :

-« Il ne vous ressemble pas, je ne me vois pas partager ma vie avec quelqu'un comme vous ! Juste le fait qu'il existe deux Lucius Malefoy me donne envie de vomir, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous supporte ! »

Lucius se tourna

-« Peut être que c'est grâce à notre grand amour ! » continua-t-elle

-« Arrêtez ! » dit Lucius d'un ton ironique « C'est bien clair que vous ne vous aimez pas ! »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Oui ! » affirma le monsieur « J'ai éduqué mon fils en effaçant tout ce qui concernait l'amour, ou n'importe quel autre sentiment qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir une mission »

-« Vous êtes vraiment trop stupide ! L'amour est un sentiment, et le sentiment, on le ressent q, et ça vient tout seul, on ne choisit pas de le sentir ou pas ! » protesta la griffondor

-« Je ne pense pas ! » dit il calmement.

-« Je plains sincèrement Madame Malefoy ! Elle… »

Mais elle sentit une force incroyable lui tourner le visage de l'autre côté, l'obligeant à arrêter net. Tout s'était passé très vite. Ce n'est qu'en se redressant en caressant sa joue endolorie et en refaisant face à Lucius qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait reçu une sacrée gifle.

Elle sentit Draco s'avancer pour affronter son père, mais elle l'en empêcha, le retenant derrière elle.

-« Laisse moi ! » lui chuchota-t-elle

-« non, toi laisse moi ! »

Il était vrai qu'elle avait vraiment mal à la joue, mais cela ne la découragea pas, car ainsi, elle avait atteint son point faible.

-« Vous l'aimez, mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, est ce que ce voldemort en vaut la peine autant que ça ? » dit elle en fixant ses yeux « Je vois la haine dans vos yeux, mais vous ne haïssez pas votre famille, au contraire, vous l'aimez, mais vous ne _voulez _pas l'admettre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuez vous à gâcher votre vie et celle de votre précieuse famille ? Quel genre de personne êtes vous ? Quel genre de cœur avez-vous ? »

-« Assez ! » cria Lucius

-« Vous voyez que j'ai raison ! Madame Malefoy mérite une vie bien meilleure que celle que vous lui assurez, qu'est ce qui la retient ici ? L'amour pour sa famille détruite à cause d'un sorcier complètement cinglé qui veut avoir le monde à ses pieds ! » dit Hermione « Vous me dégoûtez autant que vous ne me faites pitié ! »

Lucius la perçait d'un regard mauvais, un regard plein de colère et de haine contre lui-même. Il se maudissait parce qu'une « sang de bourbe » avait complètement raison, mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il était condamné, son fils aussi. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais ne voulait quand même pas admettre qu'il avait tort, oh non.

Il partit alors sans ajouter un autre mot. Hermione se tourna vers Draco, les larmes aux yeux et dit :

-« Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop dure avec lui ! »

-« Pas du tout ! tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! je n'ai même pas osé ajouter quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas menti ! » dit Draco en s'approchant d'elle

-« Et ça lui a fait mal ! je ne veux pas être dure avec lui, je veux juste lui faire comprendre que de servir Voldemort… »

-« Chut ! » fit Draco effrayé

-« N'en vaut pas la peine, et que vous meritez une vie meilleure et heureuse ! »

-« Je sais ! » dit Draco « Allez, viens là ! »

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra très fort, plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il était là pour elle, toujours, alors pourquoi penserait-elle le laisser tomber ? jamais ! Elle s'était promise de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Et elle allait tenir sa promesse. Rien ne la retenait dans cet enfermais elle sentait qu'elle _devait_ rester.

Depuis toujours, elle suivait son cœur, et cette fois, son cœur lui dictait une chose : de ne pas laisser tomber Draco et de rester avec lui pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Mais une question la tracassait : Etait-il vrai que son mari ne pouvait jamais aimer ? Qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bien caché derrière un arbre, quelqu'un guettait. La journée était ensoleillée, ce qui était une source de joie et de bonheur en temps normal. Mais la tristesse qui émanait du cimetière rendait l'atmosphère plus triste et malheureuse que quand il faisait vraiment très froid et quand il pleuvait._

_L'assemblée en deuil était groupée autour de la tombe étendue, tout le monde portant du noir, tout le monde ayant la mine triste. On ne pouvait rien entendre, et la vue était brouillée et troublée. Mais on pouvait apercevoir les lèvres du prêtre sorcier bouger : la cérémonie avait commencée._

_Lorsqu'on abaissa le petit cercueil, une femme chancela vers l'avant, comme pour interdire qu'on emmène son fils mort. Il s'agissait de Madame Weasley, démolie par une tristesse et un regret incroyables. Elle aurait tellement aimé échanger sa place avec son fils mort, mais on ne peut jamais aller contre ce que nous dicte le destin. Son fils mort, étendu dans la tombe n'était sûrement autre que Ronald. _

_L'homme qui se tenait juste aux côtés de la pauvre femme –monsieur Weasley- était bien aussi triste, mais se retenait de faire une folie, et retenait fermement sa femme par les épaules et l'empêchait de tomber. Leurs autres enfants les rejoignirent. On pouvait voir Ginny aux côtés d'Harry Potter au devant. Elle pleurait sur les épaules de celui-ci qui retenait difficilement ses propres larmes._

_Les autres baissaient la tête en détournant le regard, tant la douleur de la famille, et exceptionnellement la mère, était insupportable, plus encore que la mort. Les silhouettes se figeaient, ne supportant plus de penser à ce que le Pauvre Ron avait enduré. Il était mort en affrontant deux monstrueux mangemorts, le jour de son mariage._

_Dans sa cachette, la personne souriait au coin des lèvres, amusée par la situation, comme si elle pouvait tous les jours voir quelque chose pareil._

_Le petit coffret disparut dans la terre. La mère tomba lourdement sur le cercueil, entourée de ses plus chers. Le groupe commença à se disperser. Il fallait que deux hommes, chacun d'un côté –monsieur Weasley et Bill- emmènent la mère doucement. Madame Weasley n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, comme si la tête de son enfant allait surgir des profondeurs de la terre, pour la supplier de l'emmener avec elle, de ne pas le laisser là, seul. On dut presque porter la mère, démolie de plus belle par un chagrin qui prendra longtemps avant de devenir moins lourd et profond, car il ne pourra jamais disparaître une fois pour toute._

_Sous son ombre, la silhouette alluma un cigare, restant immobile depuis, attendant que la voie soit libre. _

_Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança doucement vers la tombe du plus jeune Weasley qui à présent ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Il s'agissait d'un des deux mangemorts qui avaient enlevé Hermione. Une main surgit du dessous de la terre. Il la prit et tira vers le haut, laissant ainsi apparaître un roux plein de terre. On ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais on pouvait lire sur ces lèvres « je t'attendais ! »_

_Il se fit un peu plus propre d'un coup de baguette qu'il prit de sa poche, dévoilant ainsi…Ron !_

Hermione se réveilla en un sursaut. Elle était trempée de sueur, le souffle coupé, son cœur battant la chamade, et trembalant de tout son corps. Elle se redressa un peu, pour s'assurer que ce n'était guère réel, et fut soulagée de conclure qu'elle avait raison. Elle amena sa main sur son front avant de se retrouver encore une fois à l'intérieur de ses draps. Elle vit Draco qui était à côté d'elle et qui dormait paisiblement ? Etait-ce possible ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas, jusque là, il était calme, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa.

Ce rêve qu'elle venait de faire était si différent de l'autre, celui de son mariage. On dirait que dans le premier, elle sentait une présence étrange, alors que là, elle était seule. On dirait que dans le premier, un autre esprit lui défilait les images, alors que maintenant, tout était si … simple et spontané. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve prémonitoire, parce que cela avait lieu dans le passé, par contre, cela pouvait être dans le but de la prévenir. Oui mais de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pour le moment, elle sentait la chaire de poule. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de se sentir en sécurité. Elle serra Draco contre elle, qui, toujours fermant les yeux, la serra lui aussi. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce rêve. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire au juste ?

Elle se dit que pour le moment, elle ne devait s'inquiétait que de ce que Draco pouvait ressentir, la source de sa tristesse, de ses peurs….

Elle s'endormit difficilement, n'oubliant guère ce rêve étrange.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le matin vint, et nos deux jeunes mariés devaient se réveiller. Aleshka était venu les chercher pour prendre le petit déjeuner en famille, suite à la demande de la mère de Draco :

-« Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas avoir ton petit déjeuner rien qu'avec moi ? »demanda le blond qui était, apparemment, de bonne humeur en descendant les escaliers, sa femme lui tenant le bras.

-« Oui ! » répondit Hermione

-« Es tu sûre de ne pas préférer éviter mon père ? »

-« Pour la énième fois, oui ! Bon sang, on y va, oui ? »

-« D'accord, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! » dit il alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la salle à manger.

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? » demanda la brune

-« Rien ! Oh, rien ! » répondit Draco d'un ton ironique.

-« C'est ce que je crois aussi ! » dit elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres « je te hais ! »

-« Pas autant que moi ! » fit Draco qui souriait de plus belle.

-« Bon, les amoureux, vous aviez assez de temps pour faire tout ce que vous vouliez hier soir et ce matin, alors, maintenant, mettez vous en tête que je suis avec vous ! » dit une voix féminine de l'intérieur de la salle à manger.

-« Oui, mère ! » fit Draco

-« Oui, mère ! » chuchota Hermione en faisant une grimace, se moquant ainsi de sn mari

Ils entrèrent mais Lucius n'était pas là.

-« Bonjour mère ! »

-« Bonjour ! »

-« Bonjour, mon fils, bonjour Hermione ! »

-« Papa ne va pas prendre son petit déjeuner avec nous ? » dit Draco en commençant à se servir, après avoir dégagé d'une manière civilisée la chaise à sa femme et s'être assit lui-même

-« Je crains que non ! » Répondit Narcissa

-« Ah ! » fit Hermione, un « ah » pas de soulagement, mais un peu de déception.

-« Nous avons décidé de vous envoyer en vacances ! » dit Narcissa

-« En vacances ? Mais il reste juste une semaine avant la rentrée ! » fit Draco

-« Disons que c'est une lune de miel, mais pas assez longue à mon goût. Vous en avez tellement besoin ! » fit Madame Malefoy

-« et nos affaires ? vous savez, pour la rentrée et tout ! j'ai besoin de mes livres ! » dit Hermione, inconsciente que cela ne ferait que pousser Draco à se moquer d'elle.

-« Pas la peine de les emmener chérie, tu les a apprises par cœur, donc à quoi bon ? »

-« C'est pas sensé être marrant, tu sais ! » murmura Hermione, se sentant légèrement rougir.

-« Je sais ! » dit Narcissa « je m'occupe de tout, profitez de votre lune de miel, c'est tout ce que je veux ! »

-« Cool ! » fit Draco

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Un review ne me ferait pas de mal, au contraire, plus j'ai des reviews, plus je poste vite ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser !_

_A+ avec la suite j'espère_

_bonne rentrée ! Pour moi, c'est pas encore ! Donc, j'en profiterai pour vous mettre la suite, mais bien sur, seulement si vous étés sages !_

_Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, ça m'a fait trop plaisir de trouver d'aussi gentilles reviews de votre part ! merciiiiiiii_

_KissouXxXxXx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut ! je sais je sais ! c'est pas trop tôt, mais c'est quand même mieux que jamais, non ? ne m'en voulez pas, vous devriez être fâchés contre mes professeurs ! Plein de devoirs ! et quand j'ai voulu mettre la suite Samedi dernier, mon père m'a interdit Internet, donc me voilà !..._

_Sans trop tarder, merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos encouragement et votre soutien ! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir_

_Bonne lecture_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 16 : **

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fou là ? » demanda Hermione ayant l'air outré après avoir arrêté sa marche, arrêtant par la même occasion son mari qui était à ses côtés.

-« A ton avis ? » fit celui-ci avant d'avancer, l'ignorant presque.

-« Je te signale qu'on est sur le chemin de traverse ! » dit la brune

-« Oui, et alors ? » fit il « je te signale aussi que c'est là qu'on est sensé passer notre fameuuuuuse _lune de miel_ ! »

-« Bon sang, j'arrive pas à y croire ! ça fait deux jours qu'on est là, et qu'on visite toujours les mêmes endroits, c'est quand même ennuyant et saoulant, tu penses pas ? »

-« Mais tu me prends pour un crétin ? tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ? » fit Draco en s'arrêtant

-« Tu pouvais pas demander à ta mère de nous envoyer autre part qu'ici ? » demanda Hermione en se mettant juste en face de lui

-« Ecoute, la situation du monde des sorciers n'est pas stable ! avec la réapparition de… »

-« Voldemort ? »

-« Mais… chuuuut bon sang ! » fit Draco « oui, de Voldemort ! »

-« Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? t'as retrouvé ton courage ? c'est surprenant ! » se moqua Hermione en souriant

-« je savais que t'allais pas comprendre ! t'es une miss je sais tout, certes, mais une de ces imbéciles de gryffondors ! alors, laisse tomber ! » dit Draco en avançant d'un pas.

Hermione le retint par la main et lui souffla :

-« Non, je veux savoir ! alors, explique moi ! »

-« D'après ma mère, partout, il y a le risque qu'on soit attaqué par des mangemorts, et même si ça arrive ici, on nous reconnaîtra, enfin…. ME reconnaîtra, et donc, on nous fera aucun mal ! Tu crois que mes parents auraient accepté qu'on aille quelque part seuls sans avoir analysé la situation ? »

-« Oh ! je comprends maintenant, les parents de ce fils à papa que tu es ne peut pas s'aventurer autre part qu'ici ! » dit Hermione

-« Où est ce que tu veux en venir ? » dit Draco d'un ton qui montrait qu'il était sûr de lui.

-« Eh bien, que tu ne peux pas aller quelque part sans l'autorisation de tes parents chéris ! » fit Hermione plus sûre d'elle

-« Si on avait le choix, je le ferais sans hésitation ! » fit Draco fixant ses yeux, comme pour la convaincre alors qu'il voulait se convaincre lui-même.

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ouais ! »

-« Il y a le monde des moldus aussi ici à Londres !... oh ! mais j'ai oublié ! Draco Malefoy ne _peut pas y aller_ sans avoir demandé la _permission_ à son _papa chéri _! » fit Hermione d'un ton de défi

-« Tu paris ? » dit Draco ne pouvant plus lui résister !

-« Oui ! c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire d'ailleurs ! je te lance un défi ! je sais que tu ne peux pas y aller, mais toi t'assures que si, alors… » dit Hermione, les yeux brillant plus que jamais de malice.

Draco était devenu rouge de rage et de colère. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait raison, il ne le voulait pas, même si c'était vrai. Mais quand il le faut…

-« Allons-y ! » dit il en s'avançant de trois pas, la basculant par l'épaule par la même occasion.

Hermione soupira en caressant la partie endolorie de son épaule. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec les vacances de ses rêves, celles qu'elle s'imaginait passer en compagnie de Draco, mais elle n'envisageait pas de laisser tomber. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour que ces 5 prochains jours deviennent des plus amusantes que Draco n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de passer. Elle allait l'emmener à plusieurs endroits qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Elle se tourna et vit Draco aller par la direction contraire du chaudron baveur. Elle commença à éclater de rire puis alla le chercher. Elle avait de quoi se moquer de lui…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient traversé la porte qui séparait les deux mondes et avaient pris le temps de marcher un peu. Quelque peu plus tard, Draco grimaçait devant une Hermione joyeuse.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme une conne ? » demanda-t-il

-« je peux pas oublier le _con_ que t'as fait en allant par la direction contraire ! » fit elle

-« Ca va ! ça arrive ce genre de choses ! pas la peine d'exagérer ! » se défendit il

-« Mais non, mon _con,_ je plaisantais ! je n'ai pas que ça à quoi penser ! je souris parce que ça me fait trop plaisir de revoir la ville ! hhhhh ! ferme les yeux et respire ! » dit elle en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément.

Draco grimaça encore mais en fit de même.

-« Tu vois ? » dit elle

-« Je vois rien, je ferme mes yeux ! » dit il

-« Mais non, imbécile ! t'as respiré profondément ? » dit elle

-« Oui ! » dit il

-« Et … ? » dit elle

-« Et quoi ? tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? » dit il en rouvrant les yeux.

-« oh ! comment tu l'as su ? je savais pas que t'étais si intelligent que ça ! » dit Hermione « mais ouii ! j'attends quoi, moi, à ton avis ? »

-« Euh… ça sent vraiment mauvais ! »

Hermione rouvrit tout de suite les yeux. Elle le regarda longuement alors qu'un sourire au coin apparaissait petit à petit sur le visage angélique de Draco.

-« Oui, t'as en quelques sortes raison ! » admit Hermione à voix basse avant d'ajouter très vite « Mais t'aime pas cette ambiance ? ces gratte-ciel et tout ? »

-« Euh… non ! ils sont trop moches ces immeubles ! et puis, mes oreilles me font vraiment très mal ! tout ce bruit, tu l'appelles de l'ambiance ? eh bah bravo alors ! je te félicite ! t'es trop intelligente, plus que je ne le croyais ! » dit il en éclatant de rire

-« chut ! je veux plus rien entendre ! t'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul si t'aimes pas ! » dit Hermione.

Cette dernière se précipita vers la grande rue, puis traversa la route et disparut juste après

_« Super, Draco, tu l'as fait chier et voilà qu'elle te laisse tomber dans un monde que tu connais même pas ! bravo ! c'est sur que tu réussis toujours ce que tu fais ! »_ se dit le blond avant de décider de la rattraper.

Inconsciemment, il se retrouva en plein milieu de la route. Il hésitait entre continuer ou revenir et rester là où elle l'avait laissé. Comme ça, il ne se perdra pas. Mais un son trop étrange le fit se retourner vers sa gauche : Une grande voiture de livraison arrivait droit vers lui. Le conducteur klaxonnait pour qu'il recule, mais il ne fit rien.

Draco était terrorisé à tel point que même les membres de son corps ne lui obéissaient plus. Il restait donc là, sans bouger, attendant son heure. Il ferma les yeux attendant le choque qui n'arriva pas. Il entendit des : « BOUM » « BOUG » « ZDEF » « BOUM » « BOUG » mais il lui arriva rien. Au contraire, il se sentit atterrir dans des bras protecteurs et fermes.

Il ouvrit à peine les yeux et regarda autour de lui puis dit :

-« Je suis au Paradis ! oh ! c'est tout juste comme au monde des moldus, si je l'avais su, j'aurais dit à Hermione que c'était super ! dommage ! »

-« Paradis ? » dit la voix d'Hermione

-« Je m'en doutais, je suis en enfer, et voilà Hermione qui vient de me rejoindre ! c'est tout comme le monde des moldus mais c'est pas grave ! » fit il

Hermione, aussi amusée qu'outrée, ne sut quoi dire. Elle voulait se faire dure, alors elle commença à crier :

-« MAIS T'ES FOU ? T'ALLAIS TE FAIRE TUER BON SANG ! TU…. T'AS VU LES DEGATS QUE T'AS CAUSE ? TU VOULAIS ME LAISSER ENCORE…. Seule ! » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Hermione rougit davantage. Et Draco était conscient de ce qui se passait : Hermione avait peut être pensé à voix haute, mais elle lui avait montré qu'elle tenait au moins juste un tout petit peu à lui. Il lui sourit et essaya de lui caresser la joue. Hermione fit un fau mouvement et se heurta contre le mur juste derrière elle, Draco plaqué contre elle, sa main toujours en l'air, elle avait même heurté son sein à elle. Mais il ne fit comme si de rien n'était et tout en fixant ses lèvres lui souffla :

-« T'en fais pas, je serai toujours là ! »

-« Je sais ! merci ! » dit Hermione encore plus rouge que jamais . « Ca va ? »

-« Oui ! » dit il en se redressant

-« En tout cas, ça a été une catastrophe pour les autres ! » dit elle en montrant la galère sur la route du doigt. « Tout ça, à cause de toi ! si je n'avais pas ma baguette dans ma main, tu serais…. »

-« Oui, merci ! » dit il

Mais ce qui le surprit, c'est le fait qu'Hermione éclate de rire pour rien.

-« HAHAHA, ah, celle là c'est la meilleure ! Paradis ! HAHAHA ! »

_« Finalement, elle va pas arrêter ! »_ se dit le blond.

-« Juste pour te corriger la faute, j'ai bien dit enfer, pas paradis ! Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était l'enfer ! »

-« HAHA… Quoi ? » fit Hermione en arrêtant de rigoler net.

-« Non, non, t'as tout mal compris ! je… » dit il en s'enfuyant en courant, Hermione juste derrière lui

-« Attends que je t'attrape ! t'es un homme mort ! en voici des manières pour me remercier ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tous les deux, côtes à côtes, marchaient en parlant de tout et de rien. Finalement, Hermione avait abandonné la partie de cache cache. Et à présent, tous les deux étaient vraiment trop fatigués

-« il faudrait qu'on pense à aller voir mes parents ! » dit Hermione

-« Tu rêves ! » dit Draco

-« Comment ça ? » dit Hermione

-« Moi ? Chez les moldus ? On aurait tout vu ! »

-« Donc, ta réponse est…. Non ! »

-« Exactement ! »

-« Ah, j'ai compris ! tu peux pas y allez sans l'accord de ton _papa chéri _! » dit elle

-« Quoi ? Tu veux voir ? » dit il en se retournant vers elle, mais elle n'était plus là. Il regarda un peu avant, et la vit courir en ouvrant grand ses bras vers un jeune homme brun qui ouvrait grand les bras aussi.

Draco resta bouche bée en observant sa femme serrer très fort le jeune et charmant inconnu très fort. Ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue (Heureusement). Tout ça se déroulait juste devant Draco qui était plus rouge que jamais. Il devait réagir. Il s'avança un peu, serrant le point, et ouvrit grand les yeux à cette vue qui s'offrait à lui : ils se dirigeaient vers lui l'un entourant son bras autour de l'autre, ainsi presque enlacé. De loin, on dirait des amoureux.

Draco ne supportait pas tout ça ! Il allait réagir….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Remarques : chapitre vide de nouveauté , un peu moins long que d'habitude, quoi encore ? euh oui… pas complet ! je sais ! et j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais là se termine le temps que j'ai réservé à l'écriture de ce chapitre ! et je dois y aller !_

_Dorénavant, ce sera régulièrement des chapitres pas courts mais pas longs non plus…._

_Dans les prochains chapitres, vraiment beaucoup de surprises et de mystères ! a commencer par la réaction de Draco._

_Un review, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part ! et ça m'encouragera a faire vite mes devoirs pour vernir poster la suite !_

_A+ avec la suite_

_Kissou_


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut ! ça va ? Bon sans trop tarder avec mon blabla habituel, merci à vous tous, c'est grâce à cous que j'ai atteint plus de 300reviews ! ça me fait trop plaisir !_

_Allez bonne lecture !_

_KissouXxX_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

Il devait réagir. La première chose qui lui vint à la tête était d'aller les séparer, de prendre Hermione par la main, et de lui donner une bonne petite leçon à ce brun inconnu. Il allait le faire quand une voix le dissuada.

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Draco ? On dirait un gryffondor qui adore affronter les autres ! T'es un serpentard, et les serpentards utilisent la ruse, gardant toujours leur calme ! Alors reste calme, et cherche un moyen de leur montrer que t'es là sans faire de scandale ou de crise de jalousie ! »_

Cette voix était si raisonnable. Il voulait suivre ce qu'elle disait, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr pour la crise de jalousie. Mais bon, il essayera quand même.

Il s'avança doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à quelques pas d'eux. Il hésitait encore ! Mais quand il vit comment ils se regardaient, si joyeux d'être ensemble, il respira profondément, expira, puis se dirigea vers eux.

Baissant la tête, il s'approcha d'eux, et bouscula le jeune homme brun qui était en compagnie d'Hermione.

-« éh ! Mais regarde où tu mets les pieds bon sang ! » dit le brun

-« Ah désolé ! » dit Draco en serrant les dents, décidant enfin de lever ses yeux vers sa femme.

-« Draco ! » dit Hermione « on… »

-« Ah… Granger ! Ca va ? ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! » L'interrompit il

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » dit elle surprise.

Draco quitta ses yeux pour poser son regard sur leurs bras enlacés. Hermione toussa doucement en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun.

-« je vois que t'as un petit ami, je l'avoue, pas mal ! tu ne nous présentes pas ? » fit Draco en souriant, alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de laisser tomber cette histoire de serpentards et de lui sauter dessus !

-« Draco ! Arrête ton petit jeu d'accord ? » dit Hermione impatiente, en fronçant les sourcils tellement tout cela lui semblait incompréhensible. « Lui, c'est Mathieu ! et lui, c'est Draco ! »

Draco serra la main du jeune brun en lançant un « enchanté » qui laissait paraître qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, alors que Mathieu serrait la sienne en fronçant les sourcils.

-« C'est tout ? » dit celui-ci « Tu ne me dis pas où tu le connais ? Et ce que moi, je représente pour toi ? »

-« OUI ! » approuva Draco « j'ai tellement envie de savoir ! »

Son sourire montrait qu'il était innocent, mais ce sourire n'était pas assez pour avoir Hermione aussi, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il attendait quelque chose d'eux. Elle continuait à froncer les sourcils, mais ne fit pas semblant de ne rien entendre pour autant, alors elle dit :

-« Lui, C'est Mathieu, un… grand ami de la famille ? »

-« C'est tout ? » dit le concerné en lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas au blond.

-« C'est tout ? » insista Draco gardant ce même sourire énervant et craquant à la fois.

-« Non, mais c'est une longue histoire ! je t'expliquerai plus tard Draco ! » dit Hermione »et au fait, t'as revu mes parents Mathieu ? »

-« A vrai dire…. » commença celui-ci

-« Et moi, alors ? t'as oublié où tu le fais exprès ? » dit Draco qui commençait à perdre son self-control « ou alors, t'es pas assez courageuse pour… »

-« Ecoute Draco, j'ai vraiment pas le moral pour ton petit jeu donc, tu me fous la paix, OK ? »dit Hermione

-« Bien sûr ! mademoiselle se fait intéressante maintenant ! » dit Draco « mais c'est pas grave ! je le ferai par moi-même ! Vous voyez, Mathieu, moi, c'est Draco, Draco Malefoy…. »

-« Ah ! Alors c'est toi qui la laissais jamais en paix dans cette école de… hum hum, enfin, vous savez, quand elle était petite ! » dit Mathieu

-« Oui, c'est bien… QUOI ? » fit Draco outré.

Hermione éclata de rire et fit une petite tape amicale à l'épaule de Mathieu

-« Toi alors, t'oublies jamais rien ! » lui dit elle

-« Bon, d'accord, je l'embêtais, mais…. Enfin, bon ! Moi, je suis son mari ! » fit Draco

Mathieu éclata de rire.

-« T'as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? » dit il, s'étouffant entre deux fou rires.

-« Quoi ! » fit Hermione face au regard noir que lui lançait son époux. « Il te croit pas, c'est pas ma faute là encore quand même ! »

-« Exactement ! » dit Draco en prenant sa baguette dans sa main.

-« Si jamais t'oses ! » menaça Hermione

-« Je suis arrivé au monde des moldus, alors j'hésiterai pas à le faire ! donc, si tu tiens à ce qu'il reste saint et sauf, tu le calmes, OK ? » dit Draco, plus dur que jamais.

-« PFF ! » fit Hermione avant de se retourner vers le brun « Mathieu, il ne ment pas ! On s'est marié cet été ! »

Mathieu arrêta de rigoler tout de suite.

-« Tu t'y mets pas toi aussi ! » dit il, ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

-« Mais, si, c'est la vérité ! je suis sa femme ! »dit Hermione qui redoutait l'impatience de Draco.

-« Co… » commença t il

-« Ecoute, c'est une longue histoire, et en bref, j'aime Draco, il m'aime et on est marié ! » dit Hermione en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne, le désarmant de sa baguette, et la lui caressant, lui remontant ainsi le moral, et le calmant un peu. Voire plus ! Il souriait de satisfaction, de fierté, comme s'il avait gagné un défi, un défi qu'il s'était lancé pour lui-même.

_« Ah, ces Malefoy ! Toujours aussi orgueilleux ! »_pensa Hermione avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Mathieu :

-« Mais s'il te plait, personne ne le sait, même pas mes parents, et je en veux pas qu'ils le sachent de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

-« Bien sûr ! je comprends ! » dit Mathieu, ayant l'air plus détendu et plus aimable.

-« Tu peux garder le silence alors ? » demanda t elle, lui faisant le regard du chien abattu.

-« T'as même pas besoin de me demander ! je ferais toujours tout pour toi ! » dit il

-« Oh… Merciiii ! » dit Hermione en le serrant entre ses bras.

-« Hum hum… » fit Draco, comme pour les rappeler de sa présence. Mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant.

-« Je suis là ! » dit Draco.

-« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » demanda Mathieu à l'oreille d'Hermione, tout bas, sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte, alors que ce dernier devenait plus rouge que jamais.

-« Oui, il est tellement gentil… et à vrai dire, très jaloux ! » dit elle en murmure l'air distrait.

-« Oui, j'ai remarqué ! » lui répondit il à l'oreille en souriant avant de la relâcher.

Draco leur sourit d'une manière menaçante, diabolique, lui donnant l'air innocent malgré tout. C'est étrange, mais avec le visage angélique de ce Malefoy, tout est possible.

-« Au fait, Mathieu, peux tu me rendre un service ? » demanda Hermione

-« Bien sûr ! A propos de quoi ? »

-« Je veux rendre visite à mes parents, mais Draco ne veut pas, et j'ai pas envie d'y aller seule, tu sais ce que c'est, peut être que toi tu le savais pas, mais j'avais disparu mystérieusement et personne ne sait comment, et ça va choquer mes parents de me voir là, devant eux, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi…. Tu comprends ? » dit Hermione

Mathieu la regarda gentiment, avec un petit sourire encourageant et lui dit :

-« Oui je savais, et quand je t'ai vu, j'avais pas envie de te bombarder de questions, je sais ce que c'est ! »

Il allait lui prendre la main, mais Draco la prit bien avant lui, la baisa en fixant les yeux chocolats de sa femme et dit :

-« Tu sais, j'irai avec toi ! je vois maintenant que c'est mon devoir ! » Il se retourna vers Mathieu et lui lança : « j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour ma femme, mais c'est bon, je m'en charge, merci beaucoup ! »

-« Mais de rien ! » dit Mathieu, puis, brusquement, il consulta sa montre :

-« Bon sang, je suis en retard ! Bon j'y vais, Au revoir ! » dit il serrant la main de Draco

-« Au revoir ! » dit Draco qui s'était enfin détendu, heureux qu'il s'en aille enfin !

-« Hermione, prends soin de toi ! et promets moi que tu viendras me voir un de ces jours ! » dit Mathieu en tenant la gryffondor par les épaules et en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? » fit Draco

-« Oui, je te le promets ! » dit Hermione en le serrant contre elle.

-« Allez, au revoir ! » dit Mathieu avant de s'en aller, et cette fois, pour de bon !

Hermione, toujours l'air rêveur, l'observait alors qu'il s'éloignait…

-« Hum hum… » fit Draco

Elle se retourna et le vit qui croisait les bras, et qui allait la tuer rien qu'avec ce regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

-« Quoi ! » dit elle, étouffant un sourire avec difficulté.

-« Ecoute Hermione, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, si toi t'acceptes que je couche avec d'autres filles, moi, je ne te permets pas de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'accepte pas l'infidélité ! Si tu es infidèle, c'est mon honneur, l'honneur d'un Malefoy qui est en jeu…. »

-« Draco je…. »

-« Non, laisse moi finir ! si mon honneur est en jeu, je suis capable de tuer rien que pour le sauver ! »

Hermione avala difficilement

-« Alors, fais gaffe ! Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, ce sera peut être la dernière chose que tu fais, si tu me trompe…. » dit Draco, ayant l'air vraiment, mais alors vraiment sérieux.

Il ne plaisantait pas, ses yeux le montrait. Il parlait sérieusement, et voulait dire tous les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Sale caractère malfoyen.

-« Tu le connais même pas ! »

-« J'ai assez vu pour savoir ce qu'il représente pour toi ! » dit il

-« t'es jaloux ! Et pour rien en plus ! ça c'est la meilleure ! » se moqua Hermione

-« Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas ! » dit Draco en serrant son bras

-« Arrête… tu me fais mal ! » fit Hermione « Mathieu est un membre de la famille ! »

-« Un cousin ? A ce que je sache, même les cousins se marient et ont des relations plus…. Intimes, quoi ! » dit Draco en serrant les dents, serrant davantage son étreinte.

-« Non, c'est un frère à moi ! » Put enfin répondre Hermione, qui grimaçait de douleur.

-« Quoi ? Mais t'as ni frère ni sœur ! » répondit Draco en la lâchant

-« T'en es sûr, comment ça se fait ? » dit Hermione

-« J'ai mes propres sources ! » répondit Draco

-« Mathieu est mon frère, oui, mais on a pas les mêmes parents ! » dit la brune

-« Tu te moques de moi ? » dit Draco

-« En lui donnant vie, sa mère était tombée gravement malade, donc elle ne pouvait pas l'allaiter, et c'est ma mère qui s'en était chargée ! Moi aussi j'étais bébé à l'époque ! On a été éduqué de la même façon, par nos deux parents différents, les miens et les siens ! tu comprends maintenant ? » Expliqua Hermione

-« Pas vraiment ! » dit Draco « de toute façon, vos histoires de moldus, ça m'intéresse pas vraiment ! Mais de toute façon, tu devais savoir qu'un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais tromper ! » puis il partit.

-« C'est juste pour ça ? t'en es sûr ? » lui lança Hermione, le faisant se retourner

-« Où est ce que tu veux en venir ? » demanda-t-il

-« T'étais mort de jalousie, avoue ! » Dit Hermione en souriant

Draco éclata d'un rire fau, puis dit :

-« Tu rêves ! Moi ? Un respectueux Malefoy ? Etre jaloux ? De qui ? D'un moldu ! On aurait tout entendu ! »

-« Ouais c'est ça ! je sais que t'étais jaloux ! J'ai vu comment tu nous regardais ! Mais ça fait rien, tu peux me faire confiance, je garderai ce secret juste entre toi… et moi ! hahaha ! » fit Hermione avant de s'avancer, le laissant ainsi, comme un débile, à la regarder la bouche grande ouverte, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais ne trouvant pas vraiment ses mots.

-« Attends ! » fit enfin Draco, avant de la rattraper en courant.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils rentraient au monde des sorciers, leur monde…._

-« Alors comme ça, tu vas m'accompagner chez mes parents ? » demanda Hermione

-« Qui est ce qui a dit ça ? » dit Draco, un sourire malicieux au coin

-« Très bien, je vais appeler _Mathieu_, et il… »

-« Non, c'est bon ! je plaisantais ! T'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour, toi ! » dit Draco

-« Ah, d'accord ! » fit Hermione en souriant « Au fait, j'ai tellement envie d'aller à la plage, tu m'accompagnes là aussi où j'y vais avec… »

-« Mais bien sr que j'y vais avec toi mon amour ! je suis là pou ça ! » dit Draco

-« T'es un amour ! » dit Hermione en lui caressant la joue « Merci ! et au fait, prépare toi, parce qu'on y va demain ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Draco et Hermione s'étaient rendu à une agence pour choisir leur moyen de transport sorcier (comme ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner) afin de se rendre à une plage vraiment belle, et qu'ils avaient choisit, presque déserte, là où peu de gens pouvaient aller.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le sable, cherchant un bon emplacement pour s'installer, Hermione vit quelqu'un un peu plus loin, sous l'ombre de son parasol, avec un gros bouquin lui cachant le visage, seuls ses cheveux noires et gras paraissaient aux bords du livre.

-« On nous a dit que cette plage était presque déserte ! » fit remarquer Hermione

-« Bah oui, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais aller à une plage plaine de gens que je connais, pour qu'ils arrêtent pas de me poser des questions comme si j'avais avada kedavrisé quelqu'un ! » répondit Draco

-« Alors, c'est qui ? » se demanda Hermione à voix haute

-« Quelqu'un comme nous, qui ne veut rencontrer personne, et qui veut rester en paix ! » dit Draco observant lui aussi l'inconnu. Soudain…

-« Hhhhhhhhh ! » poussa Draco de stupeur « Impossible ! »

-« Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? » Demanda Hermione se retournant à son tour.

Elle resta bouche bée en reconnaissant cet homme juste un peu loin lorsqu'il avait déposé son vieux bouquin sur le sable

-« Le… le… » commença Draco

-« Le professeur Rogue ! » dit Hermione ne pouvant pas y croire

-« Et merde ! » fit Draco

Hermione le regardait incrédule, pourquoi merde ? au contraire, elle était vraiment heureuse de le retrouver ici, il pourrait faire l'affaire pour cette belle journée ensoleillée, comme Lucius n'était pas là.

Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait fort intéressante pour notre chère Gryffondor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Allons nous installer juste près de lui ! » dit elle entraînant un Draco toujours choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, derrière elle.

-« Réveillez moi de ce cauchemar ! » supplia Draco . Oui, mais qui ? Il savait que ce n'était que la pure vérité. Cette journée allait être inoubliable, mais il ne la voyait pas comme la voyait Hermione, oh non….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A suivre….

Allez, des reviews ! soyez gentils, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Avec les études et tout, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos reviews ! Merci d'avance ! A+ avec la suite

KissouXxx


	18. Chapter 18

_Sal…. AHHHH !!! me tapez pas !! c'est bon, je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, je n'ai pas d'excuse, et je dois avoir une bonne fessée… Satisfaits ? mdr !! ahhh !! bon sang, aujourd'hui comme je déconne !! je fais du n'importe quoi !_

_MERCIIIII !! merci pour vos reviews !! Et dites merci et bienvenue à **Didoo, Melissa et Audrey**, parce que, franchement, ça m'a fait trop plaisir toutes vos reviews ! merci encore !_

_Ce chapitre est trop court, mais c'est comme ça que je pourrai mettre la suite très bientôt_

_Bref… sans trop blabler… voici la suite !! On se retrouve… euh… en bas ?_

_KissouXxX_

**O0oO0oChApItRe19o0Oo0O**

_« Je vais la tuer… je vais la torturer… je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'elle ose me faire… je.. je… » c'est ce qui traversait l'esprit de Draco Malefoy à ce moment là._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en voulait-il tant à Hermione ? La raison est bien simple, elle l'avait entraîné par la main, et l'avait installé juste près de leur _cher et aimable_ professeur. Au début, tout paraissait calme, Hermione s'était déshabillée, et Draco avait fait de même. Celui-ci s'allongea sur une serviette, afin de pouvoir profiter du soleil brûlant et pour se bronzer, et on airait dit que sa femme allait faire la même chose. Mais non, elle lui avait donné des lunettes de soleil puis lui avait annoncé tout simplement :

-« Je vais me baigner, t'as envie de venir ? »

Elle l'avait _annoncé_ tout simplement, surtout que ces caresses provocatrices qu'elle lui faisait n'avaient rien à avoir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui montrer jusqu'à présent. Il en restait ébahit. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas accepté, il ne s'imaginait pas luttant contre lui-même pour réussir à résister, et à ne pas la toucher. Il avait donc répondu en évitant de trop la regarder avec son maillot de bain

-« Euh… c'est bon herm… vas-y toi ! moi j'ai pas encore envie de… »

A ce moment là, et malgré lui, son regard avait glissé pour atterrir sur sa poitrine. Il avala difficilement, puis continua

-« vas-y toi ! »

-« Très bien, si t'as envie de me rejoindre, n'hésite pas ! » lui fit elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres.

-« MMM… euh… OK ! » répondit alors Draco, qui n'en revenait pas.

Hermione qui devenait audacieuse et provocatrice juste comme ça, d'un seul coup… Qui l'aurait cru ?

Draco observait sa femme alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et c'est alors là qu'il se souvint que son professeur et parrain était là ! C'était donc pour ça ! Elle ne voulait pas le provoquer lui, mais plutôt rendre fou furieux Severus.

Alors, le blond décida de rester bien sage, et de ne pas essayer de bouger. La vision d'Hermione tout à l'heure le chauffait… et les rayons brûlants de soleil ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à se reprendre.

-« Hum hum… » fit alors bruyamment Rogue, afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Mais rien, ce dernier faisait semblant de dormir.

Il semblait si calme et si paisible, certes, mais en ses profondeurs, ce n'était vraiment pas la fête, il était fou furieux et jurait intérieurement. A quel jeu jouait Hermione ? Elle ne l'aurait quand même pas fait exprès, les laisser seuls à seuls….

-« HUM HUM… » fit alors Severus encore plus fort.

Hermione était très loin et pouvait entendre « _s'éclaircir la gorge_ ». Elle en sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis plongea dans l'eau.

De son côté, Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter de lui parler. Il se redressa un peu, et en s'appuyant sur son coude droit, le regarda, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses lunettes.

-« QUOI ! » dit Draco

-« Bonjour à toi, mon fils ! » dit alors Rogue, ne quittant pas le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains du regard. « Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'aies salué en premier ! »

Ah ! Ce cher Rogue n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, ce ton et cette ironie avec lesquels il lui parlait….

-« Bonjour ! » dit alors Draco, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son parrain était vraiment drôle malgré tout.

Rogue déposa alors le journal pas très loin et, tout en s'étirant, lui dit :

-« ahh !... quelle belle journée ! »

-« ouais ! » répondit alors Draco

-« Oh, mais dis donc, ton père avait raison… tu as changé ! Ton langage aussi ! »

Draco sourit de plus belle

-« Mais rassure toi, je ne trouve pas que c'est pour le mieux…. Tu es plus… insolent que jamais ! » continua alors Severus

_« Calme toi Draco, celle que tu dois tuer en premier, c'est Hermione, pas lui ! »_

-« Je suis heureux, et c'est ce qui importe ! » répondit Draco

-« C'est clair…. Mais dis moi, tu ne trouves pas que tu es… un peu trop jeune pour le mariage ? » demanda Rogue

-« Maintenant que j'ai trouvé la personne idéale, attendre me paraît une perte de temps ! Et je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'atteindre mes quarantaines célibataire, et j'en connais qui ont ce problème ! » répondit alors Draco

-« Je vois… » Rogue se pencha un peu en avant « j'en connais aussi que ça ne dérange pas ! »

-« Arrêtons ce jeu ! » dit alors Draco « c'est trop tôt pour le mariage, mais pas le cas pour devenir _mangemort_ c'est ça ? »

Rogue ne sut quoi répondre. Draco sourit alors, et avec de l'ironie dans la voix, dit :

-« C'est ce que je croyais, vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, vous ne connaissez même pas Hermione pour la juger… je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas ! »

-« Ah… et c'est qui l'aime à présent ? vraiment drôle ! je me rappelle, que depuis la première année à poudlard, un jeune sorcier blond avait fait d'elle son ennemi, attends que je me rappelle de son nom ! » Dit alors Rogue avant de reprendre la première position.

-« Oui.. je sais, et je regrette ! »

-« Je me rappelle aussi que ce jeune homme pouvait avoir la fille qu'il souhaitait ! » continua Rogue, ignorant ce que venait de dire le blond

-« Tout ça, c'est du passé ! Je suis très heureux comme ça ! » dit Draco

-« ça suffit, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, et que tu t'es marié avec elle pour une raison quelconque mis à part de l'amour ! Je sais aussi qu'un Malefoy ne tombe jamais amoureux … »

-« Je suis la preuve du contraire… »

-« et je sais aussi qu'un Malefoy ne penserait jamais à toucher, ou plutôt à polluer ses mains par une sale sang-de-bour… »

-« Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! » fit alors Draco, vraiment en colère, en se redressant complètement, pour lui faire face.

-« C'est pourtant toi qui ne l'appelait que par ce joli surnom…. Qui au fait.. lui va très bien ! » ajouta Rogue

-« J'ai changé ! » répondit Draco.

-« non, je ne crois pas ! tu es toujours aussi égoïste ! Oui… parce que, en se mariant avec elle, tu la confrontes au danger ! surtout qu'elle sait pour ton sort.. que tu es condamné à servir le seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Draco ne trouvait plus ses mots. Parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il était égoïste, qu'elle pourrait perdre sa vie à cause de lui… et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait du mal. Le blond baissa alors la tête.

-« Tu vois que j'ai raison, et non seulement ça, mais la vie de ta famille aussi est menacée, si jamais la sang-de… Granger dévoilait ce qu'elle sait ! Tu seras considéré comme un traître ! Et ce sont les innocents qui en paieront le prix. »

-« Hermione est incapable de faire ça ! » dit alors Draco

-« Ah oui ? tu crois ? Elle n'hésitera pas à te balancer une fois qu'elle subira au lavage de cerveau fait par Dumbledore, il saura la convaincre…. Tu es fichu ! »

-« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas ! Elle ne pourra pas le faire ! Elle est courageuse, et elle m'aime… »

-« Tu en es sûr ? » le coupa Rogue

-« Oui ! » répondit Draco, pas aussi sûr qu'il ne laissait voir

-« Ecoute Draco, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es encore jeune, mais tu sais, personne n'en sait rien, à part les plus proches du seigneur des ténèbres, on peut très bien arranger ça… »

-« Comment oses-tu ? » fit alors Draco en enlevant ses lunettes, pour pouvoir foudroyer son parrain du regard « En gros, tu demandes mon autorisation pour… »

-« Elle a été kidnappé…. »

-« Et alors ? Vous voulez mon autorisation pour que vous l'éliminiez ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

-« Non ! Je te demande d'être assez raisonnable pour voir que votre séparation est la solution pour tous les problèmes, on lui lancera un sort d'oubliette, elle ne se souviendra de rien… comme ça, elle sera en sécurité… et les autres aussi ! » dit alors Rogue.

Draco se retourna, pour observer un peu sa belle Hermione qui s'amusait un peu avec des vagues. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour la laisser filer d'entre ses doigts comme ça, mais peut être que son parrain avait bien raison, peut être que c'était le seul moyen de la garder en vie ….

**O0oFinDuChapitreo0O**

_Alors ? vous allez l'aider à prendre la bonne décision n'est ce pas ? Comment ? bah… à travers des reviews ! Je le connais très bien, je vais l'appeler et puis lui ordonner de faire ce que vous me demandez !... mdr ! je déconne ENCORE ! Eh oui, c'est ça être de bonne humeur._

_Je sais, je sais, c'est trop court, mais c'est la seule façon de pouvoir poster très vite, peut être même ce soir, héhéhé._

_Encore désolée pour tout ce retard.. je vais essayer de mon possible de ne plus tarder…_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_

_Je vous adooooore_

_KissouXxX_

_PS : Si vous êtes sages, et que j'ai beaucoup de reviews, je poste la suite très bientôt, et cette fois, je ne rigole pas, je suis sérieuse !! mdr !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Re ! alors comme ça ,vous voulez la suite ?... c'est bien ! et ça me fait trop plaisir ! Dites merciiiii à _**_Darkim the queen of konery_**, _**Louise, Nefenti, Lady125, Gégé, A.M, Lana NEMESIS, Sweetsueno, Sharm, Chaton weasley, Opalyne, Bulle-de-savon** pour leurs reviews dans le chapitre précédent __!! Allez, je vous retiens plus ! Bonne lecture !_

_KissouXxX_

_Précédemment :_

_-« En gros, tu demandes mon autorisation pour… »_

_-« Elle a été kidnappé…. »_

_-« Et alors ? Vous voulez mon autorisation pour que vous l'éliminiez ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! »_

_-« Non ! Je te demande d'être assez raisonnable pour voir que votre séparation est la solution pour tous les problèmes, on lui lancera un sort d'oubliette, elle ne se souviendra de rien… comme ça, elle sera en sécurité… et les autres aussi ! » dit alors Rogue_.

…

**O0oChApItRe19o0O**

Draco ne quitta pas Hermione du regard. Elle était si belle et naturelle, et il l'aimait, même s'il n'osait pas l'admettre il l'aimait. Peut être que son parrain avait raison ? Peut être qu'en la laissant partir, elle pourrait rester en vie et être heureuse, c'était son bonheur à lui aussi, de la voir heureuse. Il ferma alors les yeux, et c'est le souvenir de ce jour où il lui avait demandé de s'en aller qui lui revint, il se souvint que c'était de son plein gré qu'elle était toujours là.

Qu'allait il faire ? Devait il suivre le « conseil » de son parrain ? ou faire ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Toujours fermant les yeux, il se souvint de cette journée, combien il était triste seulement à la pensée qu'elle pourrait partir, et les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de la brune lorsqu'elle était venu vers lui en courant, et s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Il rouvrit tout de suite alors les yeux et se tourna vers son parrain qui souriait, fêtant à l'avance son triomphe, puis lui lança sèchement :

-« Je refuse ! »

-« … QUOI ?!! » fit alors Rogue. Le mauvais sourire avait vite disparut, et c'est une grimace de déception et d'incompréhension qui le remplaçait.

-« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter ! je tiens beaucoup trop à elle, et égoïste ou pas, je suis comme je suis ! » dit Draco

-« Insolent, va ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation…. Ce n'est que le jour que tu l'auras morte entre tes bras que tu te diras que ce bon vieux _et célibataire_ méchant professeur de potions avait entièrement raison ! Et à ce moment là, il n'y aura plus moyen de faire marche arrière…. »

-« J'accepte de courir le risque ! » répondit alors Draco, un peu amusé par cette situation … stupide et absurde.

-« Mais POURQUOI ? » demanda alors Rogue, qui commençait à perdre son calme légendaire.

-« Parce que je l'aime ! »

Severus le regarda durement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses deux mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il resta un bon moment dans cette position, puis passa ses deux mains liées dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa nuque, où ses mains s'attardèrent un peu.

-« Tu es sûr de ta décision ? » demanda Rogue

-« Absolument ! » répondit Draco sans hésitation.

Severus détacha ses mains, et se leva de sa confortable chaise.

-« Très bien ! »

-« Très bien ! » répéta Draco, ne quittant pas ses yeux de ses yeux gris aciers.

-« Je voudrais juste …. Je souhaiterais juste te demander de m'expliquer quelque chose ! » dit Rogue

-« Je t'écoute »

-« Je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu aurais pu choisir .. je ne sais pas moi ! la plus belle fille du monde, elle ne te refuserait pas… alors pourquoi ? pourquoi l'avoir choisit ELLE ? » demanda Rogue

Draco eut un sourire qu'il voulait sarcastique et moqueur, il approcha son visage un peu plus de celui de son parrain, puis tout en le fixant droit dans ses yeux, répondit :

-« navrée de devoir te le lancer en face, mais c'est ce que les gens comme toi ne pourront _jamais_ comprendre ! »

C'était comme un endoloris pour Severus, une réponse qui ne quittera jamais son esprit, qui le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il était conscient de la sincérité de Draco, et c'est ce qui le rendait encore plus triste.

Draco remit ses lunettes, puis éloigna doucement son visage de celui de son parrain, avant de se tourner et de se retrouver nez à nez avec hermione

-« Ah ! Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda la consernée, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement.

-« Hum hum… » fit Rogue

Hermione se détacha de son mari puis porta son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux gras qui n'était pas loin d'eux

-« Ah, professeur ! _Quelle JOIE de vous voir _! » fit Hermione en souriant, et tout en s'approchant dangereusement de son mari

-« Vous n'avez même pas idée comme j'ai le plaisir de vous revoir ! » répondit Rogue, gardant son ton ironique malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-« Je n'en doute pas ! » fit alors Hermione en souriant de plus belle, et en entourant la taille de son mari de son bras, l'invitant ainsi à entourer ses épaules de son bras à son tour, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Rogue sourit au couple, puis reprit :

-« Maintenant, je vous laisse, je voudrai continuer ma lecture… »

-« Oh.. je comprends ! » dit Hermione « alors, nous allons vous laisser à votre aise ! »

Le couple s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos quand il fit :

-« attendez… »

-« Oui ? »

-« …euh.. félicitations ! Pour votre mariage… vous avez un mari formidable qui tient beaucoup à vous ! » dit il en fixant du regard Draco qui essayait de détourner son regard, dans le but d'éviter de recroiser ses yeux encore une fois.

Hermione observait les deux personnes présentes alternativement, ses yeux s'amusaient à les fixer continuellement pendant un moment, et à se cillaient pour fixer chacun à son tour.

-« Je m'en rends compte jour après jour, et pour être franche, il sait comment me le prouver, n'est ce pas chéri ? » répondit Hermione avant d'embrasser encore une fois le blond qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-« je ne dis pas le contraire ! » dit Rogue

-« Au revoir ! » dit Draco, en serrant un peu plus sa femme contre lui.

Le jeune couple parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient du professeur pour s'installer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco était revenu bronzer sur sa serviette. Mais Hermione avait envie de le chauffer cette journée là coûte que coûte. Elle s'allongea à ses côté, et se serra d'elle-même très fort contre lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis sur ses joues, et bientôt commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en lui murmurant :

-« Qu'est ce que ce con t'a dit ? »

-« Oh… ce con, qui est mon parrain, ne m'a rien dit ! » répondit Draco, essayant de se montrer indifférent aux sensations que lui procuraient ces baisers.

-« Tu te moques de moi là ou quoi ? quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, j'ai lu dans vos yeux que vous vous étiez peut être disputé ! Et étrangement, je sens que ça me conserne ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

-« Quoi ? dans tes rêves, tu sais, dans la famille, on a pas tendance à parler de nos femmes ! »

-« Ah, je vois, et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? » dit Hermione tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-« Tu devrais ouais ! » répondit Draco en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, même si les millimètres qui les séparaient étaient presque nuls.

-« Allez, dis moi ! » Supplia Hermione en l'embrassant partout et en passant ses doigts sur son torse, le chatouillant par la même occasion

-« Hermione… arrête… il est là ! »

-« Et alors ? S'il n'aime pas, il n'a qu'a s'en aller ! » répondit Hermione assez haut pour que son professeur l'entende.

-« Hermione ! je t'ai dit qu'on ne parle jamais de nos femmes, on parlait… de ma tâche ! » dit Draco en baissant la tête, de peur qu'elle ne découvre qu'il mentait, cependant, la brune l'avait comprit autrement : elle croyait que Draco ne voulait plus en parler, alors elle n'insista plus.

Elle le serra contre elle de ses bras, et le blond, surprit de sa réaction, ne refusa pas pour autant ses calins. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, oubliant l'existence d'une planète nommée la terre, et oubliant la présence de Rogue qui fulminait de rage. Ils étaient arrivés à un stade ou ni l'un ni l'autre luttait contre cette envie qui les ravageait de l'intérieur, cette envie de ne plus jamais se séparer, de continuer de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la mort les emporte ensemble. Draco la prit par les coudes, et la leva un peu pour qu'elle se retrouve ensuite sur lui.

-« T'as été sage jusque là… » lui dit Hermione en rigolant

-« Et j'ai droit à une récompense ? » demanda Draco souriant en lui caressant les cheveux, et en la fixant droit dans les yeux

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit Hermione avant de reprendre ses baisers inlassables.

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que Severus avait choisit pour répliquer :

-« Dommage, c'aurait pu être une très belle journée ! »

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête vers lui, et furent stupéfaits de voir qu'il tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts et était entrain de rétrécir ses affaires.

-« Vous partez ? Déjà ? » fit alors Hermione avec un sourire mauvais.

-« Oui, jeune fille, je n'aime pas déranger les _amoureux _! » répondit il

_« Quel con, comme si les amoureux adoreraient t'avoir devant eux ! pff ! »_ pensa Hermione

-« Merci mademoiselle Granger, j'apprécie ! » dit alors Rogue tout de suite après.

Draco fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers sa femme, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien ! Quant à Hermione, elle restait bouche bée, ne pouvant pas y croire. Il lisait dans ses pensées !

-« Au revoir ! » dit Rogue avant de disparaître en transplanant.

-« Quoi ?!! » demanda Hermione à Draco qui ne la quittait pas des yeux « pourquoi tu me regardes comme un débile ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Draco ne répondit même pas, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, avec cet air amusé.

-« Bah quoi ? C'est bientôt que tu vas arrêter ? » dit Hermione

-« _Chérie_, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il lit dans les pensées ! » dit Draco avant de se rallonger sur sa serviette, lui tournant le dos.

-« Merci, _chéri_, mais il se trouve que je viens de le comprendre ! » répondit Hermione

-« Et voilà, ça recommence ! » murmura Draco pour lui-même

-« Quoi ? Attends, répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !?! » fit Hermione.

Draco ne répondait pas.

Hermione s'approcha un peu de lui et approcha son visage du sien. Il fermait les yeux, il faisait encore semblant de dormir.

-« Ah non, _chéri_, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille, alors il frissonna.

Hermione eu un petit rire.

-« Allez, bouge ! » dit elle en le secouant.

Toujours rien. Elle le secoua et secoua, mais en vain.

-« Tête de mule, allez, BOUGE ! » fit elle toujours en le secouant.

Toujours rien.

Elle commença à lui envoyer un peu de sable sur le dos, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle en avait marre. Il n'allait pas continuer à l'ignorer comme ça.

Elle prit alors un peu de sable dans les mains et vint de l'autre côté, pour l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il adorait ses cheveux, et qu'il en prenait tellement soin que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne passerait pas pour un rien cette fois…

Elle lui envoya la quantité de sable sur la tête, dans les cheveux et alors qu'elle caressait ces derniers de ses mains pleines de sables, les mains de Draco bloquèrent les siennes. Elle se débattit pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais les mains puissants de son mari l'en empêchaient.

Bientôt, Draco se redressa.

-« Oh…mon chéri.. t'es réveillé ! »

Draco sourit, mais ne dit rien

-« Euh… j'ai oublié peut être de te dire que ces lunettes te vont vachement bien ? » dit Hermione en grimaçant.

-« Effectivement ! » Dit Draco en bloquant ses avec une seule, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il enlevait les lunettes pour les jeter sur la serviette, pas vraiment loin de lui.

Il se releva, et Hermione aussi.

-« Oh…. Non, je te préfère sans lunettes. » lui dit elle

-« Ah oui ? » dit il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

-« Euh… oui ! Tes yeux sont vraiment…. J'en suis folle ! » dit Hermione avant de lui sauter dessus, et de l'embrasser.

Draco, instinctivement, la lâcha pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui, mais elle en profita pour lui filer d'entre les doigts.

-« D'abord, tu t'arranges pour me laisser seul avec rogue, puis tu me laisse pas tranquil, ET t'oses toucher mes CHEVEUX ! grrr !! tu vas me le payer ! » dit il avant de la poursuivre en courant.

-« On verra ! » lui lança Hermione en courant

-« Tu perds rien pour attendre ! »

….

Ils avaient couru pendant toute la journée, ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte du temps qui avait passé trop vite. Draco, essoufflé, s'effondra au bord de la mer. Hermione avait « disparu » il ne la voyait plus. Il s'assit alors au bord de la mer, et contempla les vagues qui dansaient. Le ciel était devenu coloré d'orange et de rose et de gris, il était bientôt le coucher du soleil (nda : comme c'est romantique ! lol).

Hermione se faufila discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive derrière lui, et brusquement, essaya de le pousser dans l'eau, afin qu'il se retrouve tout mouillé après. Mais elle avait oublié qu'il était trois fois plus fort, lourd et musclé qu'elle, et tout l'effort qu'elle faisait pour le pousser n'avait aucun effet sur le blond, sauf peut être l'alerter de la présence de la brune juste derrière lui.

Il l'attrapa, et porte son petit corps entre ses bras,

-« Tu n'es pas intelligente comme tu le répètes ! Quelle prétentieuse ! » lui lança t il

-« Je ne le suis que depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! » répliqua Hermione en s'accrochant à lui.

-« Ah oui ? » dit Draco en avançant un peu vers la mer.

Hermione, dont le regard était fixé droit dans les yeux du blond, oubliait le monde entier, même qu'elle ne le sentit pas qui bougeait.

-« Ouais ! » dit Hermione

-« T'es une Malefoy ma chérie, femme d'un descendant des Malefoy, et les femmes dans cette familles ne disent jamais _ouais_, mais _oui _! » dit il

-« Ah _ouais_ ? » dit la brune.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le faisait exprès ?

-« Qu'est ce que t'essayais de tenter là ? » demanda t il, changeant de sujet, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient jamais finir.

-« Si je suis sincère, tu tentes rien ? ... enfin… tu sais quoi, t'essaie pas de me faire la même chose ! » dit elle

Draco la regarda, mais ne répondit pas

-« Je voulais que … l'eau ! » dit tout doucement Hermione

-« Comme ça ? » dit Draco en la menaçant de la lâcher. Hermione cria, puis jeta un coup d'œil par terre, mais ce n'était vraiment pas de la terre qui était en dessous d'elle, mais de l'eau.

Draco, tout en lui parlant, s'était engagé dans la mer, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive au niveau des genoux.

-« Bon Dieu, t'es fou ? » cria Hermione

-« Je le serai si je te laisse filer, tu m'a cherché je te signale ! » répondit Draco en lui souriant

-« Mais t'es complètement taré ! » fit Hermione « Et arrête de sourire bêtement, tu vas finir comme ces chers cons qui te servent d'amis de Crabbe et Goyle ! »

Draco fit encore une fois semblant de la lâcher, puis la retint encore plus fort après.

-« Donne moi une seule raison de le faire, et je le ferai ! » dit Draco qui s'était penché vers elle, pour se retrouver visage contre visage, yeux dans les yeux.

Hermione était incapable de réagir. Et inconsciemment, elle fixa ses lèvres. Et sans s'en rendre compte, vit que ces dernières s'approchaient doucement des siennes. Mais soudain…

-« AHHHHH ! » cria t elle.

Il avait commencé à faire froid, le vent commençait à souffler très fort. Aucun rapport avec ce qu'était la merveilleuse plage il y a quelques heures.

Une grande et puissante vague frappa violemment le couple, faisant perdre son équilibre à Draco, qui ne put contrôler ses mains, et lâcha Hermione. Tous les deux étaient sous l'eau à présent, l'un sur l'autre à cause de cette maudite vague. Et, ils ne savaient même pas qui était en dessous de l'autre, ils ne savaient même pas qui était l'autre. Cette vague les avait complètement fait perdre leur conscience.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vague se retirait, laissant apparaître Hermione sur Draco, sa tête enfoncée dans le crue de con coup, alors qu'il serrait les doigts sur un bout de son maillot de bain, la tenant contre lui. Les cheveux de la brune empêchaient le blond de respirer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il détourna la tête, juste pour dégager ces cheveux de son visage, puis regarda Hermione qui tremblait de froid, et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

-« ATCHUM ! » fit elle.

Draco éclata de rire

-« Je t'assure… que… ATCHUM… ça n'a rien de marrant ! » lui lança Hermione.

-« Ah… Hermione Hermione Hermione ! Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour pouvoir te supporter ! » dit Draco

-« Merci ! c'est gentil ! et ça me remonte le moral, vraiment ! » répondit Hermione qui bascula vers le coté.

-« Hhhhhhh ! Que c'est beau ! Regarde ! » dit elle en pointant le ciel de son index

Draco mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ils avaient raté le coucher du soleil, mais ce merveilleux tableau qui s'offrait à lui maintenant le consolait un peu.

-« WOUAHHH ! » lâcha t il enfin

Le ciel, devenu d'un bleu foncé, illuminait de plusieurs étoiles brillantes.

-« Je… je ne trouve pas quoi dire… c'est… »

-« Fabuleux ! » continua Draco

-« Oui ! » approuva la brune

Un lourd silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens. Et le temps passait. Il faisait nuit et froid, mais aucun d'eux deux n'osait bouger, ils étaient bien comme ça.

Hermione décida de rompre le silence !

-« Tu sais que si une étoilé filante passe par là, et que tu fais un vœu, il se réalise ! »

-« Ah oui ? et si tu la voyais, t'aurais souhaité quoi ? » demanda Draco en lui tenant la main.

Hermione frissonna par ce contact, et se sentait vraiment gênée.

-« euh…. Je… en plus, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, sinon ça va jamais se réaliser ! »

-« Vraiment ? » dit le blond en s'approchant d'elle, ne lâchant toujours pas sa main « Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir le genre de chose qui te manque ! »

-« Il fait tard, on doit rentrer et se coucher tôt, parce que demain… » dit Hermione

-« Demain quoi ? » demanda Draco en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle en tremblait…. Et ça l'enchantait

-« Demain, on passe chez mes parents, et sinon, bah j'appellerai mo… »

-« NON » cria Draco. Hermione fronça les sourcils « Enfin… je vais t'accompagner ! je serai vraiment heureux d'enfin rencontrer tes parents ! » continua t il en souriant bêtement.

-« Arrête de sourire » dit Hermione en se redressant « bon, je vais aller chercher nos affaires puis on y va ! »

-« D'accord ! » dit Draco en lui lâchant la main avec regret.

Il la regarda qui s'éloignait, puis retourna à la contemplation du ciel.

Une étoile filante passait, et Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se pinça la cuisse pour le croire, puis ferma les yeux et fit un souhait.

_« si seulement … »_

Pendant le même moment, Hermione, leva les yeux soudain vers le ciel, et vit la même étoile filante, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle aimerait avoir, et ce n'est que le visage angélique de Draco qui apparut dans son esprit. Elle rouvrit les yeux, d'abord surprise, puis soulagée. Tout en souriant,

_« si seulement… »_

**O0oFinDuChapitre19o0O**

_Alors ??_

_Vous en faites pas, la rentrée, c'est bientôt, et c'est là où la grande surprise les attend ! Contents que Draco ne l'aie pas laissé tomber ? Vous avez tous de l'imagination quand même vous savez ? Allez je vous laisse_

_N'oubliez pas la case go !! j'en ai vraiment besoin !! mdr_

_KissouXxX_


	20. Chapter 20

_Kikou !! alors ça va ? … hhhh c'est bon, pas la peine de faire tout ça, je sais que je viens très très en retard, mais vous savez, c'est pas la faute à wiwi hein ? si ? ok c'est un peu de sa faute, mais elle n'est pas la seule responsable ! je suis vraiment vraiment désolée si ej mets beaucoup de temps avant de poster… je suis même très en retard en lecture de fics, en cette journée, j'avais prévu de les lire, les chapitres qu'il me fallait d'autres fics, mais y a pas de connexion pour le moment en tout cas, donc, j perds pas mon temps et je vous écris la suite ! j'espère que vous me pardonnez hein ? (grand sourire innocent) _

_Avant, je voudrais vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, quelle qu'elle soit, où que vous soyez ! c'est le monde entier qui fête quelque chose en même temps !! je suis trop contente ! bon j'arrête, je suis trop … chiante avec ce blabla pour rien ! mdr !!_

_Bonne lecture_

_KissouXxX_

**Chapitre20**

Draco dormait toujours, mais il sentait bien que quelqu'un bougeait non loin de lui. Les rayons du soleil brûlant dans ce milieu de journée chatouillait la partie droite de son visage. Un peu dérangé par ceci, il se tourna de l'autre côté.

-« Allez réveille toi, fainéant ! » entendit-il dire.

C'était une vois vraiment douce et si chaleureuse, la voix qui le faisait frémir parfois. Il croyait au début qu'il rêvait encore, alors il sourit légèrement et prt du plaisir à caresser son oreiller.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? »_ se demanda Hermione

-« allez, debout ! » recommença la brune.

Mais rien. Elle le secoua un peu alors. Mais toujours rien.

-« Draco, je te préviens, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur ce matin, je te préviens, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas me le payer très cher »

-« mmmm »

Il s'enfouit le visage dans son oreiller.

-« très bien ! tu me défis ou quoi ? attends un peu pour voir ! »

Elle disparut un moment.

-« Hermione… ! » appela doucement Draco dans son rêve. Et là, Hermione arriva. Elle alla vers le lit, se pencha vers le blond et lui murmura à l'oreille

-« chéri, tu viens ? »

-« oh oui, attends un peu Mione » dit Draco avant de mettre sa tête sous la couverture

-« Tu l'auras voulu »

Hermione leva un peu le seau rempli d'eau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, comme si elle hésitait toujours puis dit :

-« ça va pas être facile pour toi mon amour »

Elle versa un peu du contenu du seau sur le jeune homme….

-« AHHHHHHHHH…. C'EST… TU… FOLLE… C'EST FROID… HERMIOOOOOOOONE ! »

Elle commença à rire de lui, il s'agitait et essayait de trouver quelque chose à faire, et qui pourrait passer pour une réaction, mais à part le fait de crier et de grimacer, rien.

Draco se calma, respira profondément, puis tout en lançant un regard noir à sa merveilleuse femme qui était pliée en deux de rires, dit :

-« qu'est ce que t'as fait ? tu sais même pas comme c'est grave… le pire, c'est que je faisais un de ces rêves… »

-« Ah ? tu rêvais de moi ? » dit elle

-«HEIN ?... euh… tu parles, mais laisse moi finir ma phrase… j'étais entrain de faire un cauchemar.. » dit il un peu gêné.

-« ah ? et j'y étais ! woow ce doit être intéressant, raconte, j'étais qui ? c'était quoi mon rôle à moi ? » s'impatienta-t-elle

-« t'étais… »

_« allez vieux, t'es capable de trouver un truc pour te sortir de là »_ pensa-t-il

Il sourit soudain malicieusement en la regardant

-« à ta place, je demanderais pas ! »

-« et pourquoi ça ? t'oses pas me dire quelque chose ? » dit elle en s'approchant davantage de lui.

-« non, pas du tout ! » répondit il sans bouger, et en gardant ce même sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres. « en fait, je te voyais à la place de McGonagall d'ici quelques années ! »

-« QUOI ? » elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle se leva, reprit le seau et lui jeta le reste de l'eau sur le visage « parce que tu crois que je suis vieille ? je suis encore jeune, et j'ai des ambitions plus… pff et puis pourquoi je t'explique moi ? pourquoi t'as pas rêvé de toi en détraqueur, pendant que j'y suis ! parce que je te vois très bien jouer ce rôle salle fouine ! »

Puis elle partit.

-« bah quoi, t'avais qu'à pas demander. » cria-t-il afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

_« bien joué idiot ! j'espère que t'es fer de toi maintenant… mais il faut voir les choses du bon côté, au moins, elle sait pas que je rêvais d'elle …ralala »_ pensa-t-il

-« Ne reste pas à baver comme un con et prépare toi, on est en retard, et on doit aller voir mes parents » cria Hermione de très loin

-« ON ? » souffla Draco très bas avec une grimace

-« bah oui, sauf si tu te sens mal, je peux toujours demander à … »

-« non non non ! je t'accompagne ! » dit Draco

_« elle fait comment celle là ? » pensa-t-il_

-« Vraiment ? » Hermione était à la porte de la chambre, s'appuyait sur le mur avec son épaule « tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Draco avait vraiment froid, il tremblait, mais pas seulement à cause du froid, cette Hermione était mystérieuse, si elle parle aussi doucement, c'est bien parce qu'elle s'apprête à crier juste après.

-« bien sûr mon amour » répondit Draco en arrangeant la couverture.

-« ALORS BOUGE TES FESSES ! »

Draco sursauta sur place, puis sauta hors du lit,

-« il est… qu… quelle heure ? » balbutia-t-il

-« 11h » puis elle partit

Pauvre Draco, il avait raison de redouter cette douceur frappante et surprenante d'Hermione. Il prit sa douche et se prépara…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

11h30, le jeune couple était déjà devant la porte de la maison de la famille d'Hermione.

-« et voilà ! on y est ! » déclara Hermione

-« quoi ? c'est … _là_ que la fameuse Hermione Granger vit ? » dit Draco en grimaçant.

-« oui, c'est peut être pas un manoir mais c'est joli tu trouves pas ? »

-« tu veux la vérité ? non »

-« je ne te demande pas ton avis, allez ferme la et sois utile pour une fois »

-« Ah ? et je fais quoi alors ? »

-« tu crois qu'ils devineront qu'on est à la porte ou quoi ? » répliqua Hermione

-« quoi ? tu veux que je fasse quoi ? tu es si mystérieuse… »

-« mais oui, t'es l'homme, le majestueux MONSIEUR Malefoy, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je le fasse moi »

-« cool, alors on reste dehors » répondit Draco en souriant

Hermione était toute rouge de rage, elle allait dire quelque chose, à en croire ses yeux, de vraiment pas gentil, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme vraiment très belle.

-« rah Hermione, tu ne te rappelles même plus où tu vivais allez, on y va ! » dit Draco avant de se retourner vers la femme et de lui dire d'une façon digne d'un malefoy « excusez nous mademoiselle, ma femme croyait que… »

-« Draco, arrête, c'est là ! » dit Hermione

-« ta femme ? » fit la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte, en fronçant les sourcils, et en cillant des yeux qui brillaient.

-« Comment ça c'est là ? tu ne perds pas seulement la mémoire, mais aussi ta tête, ma pauvre petite Hermione était si intelligente… » plaisanta Draco

-« c'est vraiment pas le moment » murmura Hermione toujours en fixant la femme devant la porte, qui, soudain, recula un peu, pour laisser apparaître un homme un peu plus grand de taille et avec des cheveux noires, et blancs, preuve qu'il était à peine dans ses cinquantaines.

-« Hhhhh ! » fit Hermione en mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, avec les yeux ronds de surprise, puis dit à Draco « tu vois bien que c'est là ! »

-« Quoi ? c'est ton père et qui d'autre ? » demanda Draco

-« Maman ! papa ! » s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant grand ses bras, s'apprêtant à les serrer.

-« Herm…Hermione ? » fit la jeune femme devant la porte

-« IMPOSSIBLE ! » dirent Draco et le père d'Hermione en même temps, puis se regardèrent.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce mot : impossible, or, la raison qui les poussait à le dire n'était pas la même.

Hermione sauta entre les bras des deux personnes devant elle, laissant derrière elle un draco bouche bée, n'y croyant pas.

-« j'hallucine » dit il doucement en observant le déroulement des retrouvailles de la petite famille.

Les deux adultes serraient Hermione, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment devant eux, qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Hermione pleurait d'émotions, elle était si heureuse de les revoir, de les sentir encore, et elle était toute triste parce qu'elle venait de se souvenir de l'expérience affreuse et horrible qu'elle venait de vivre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi en sécurité. Bien sûr, Draco aussi lui procurait ce sentiment de sécurité et de soulagement, mais son père gâchait tout.

Draco, lui, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, il essayait de comprendre :

_« elle a devant elle, deux personnes, un homme qui devrait être son père, et une autre jeune demoiselle vraiment belle, aucun rapport avec Hermione, et pourtant, elle la serre très fort, c'est sûr qu'elles se connaissent, mais elle vient de l'appeler maman, sauf si je me mets à imaginer des choses… bon, à la limite, elle serait sa sœur aînée et elle l'a appelé maman juste comme ça… mais Granger n'a PAS de sœur, ni de frère…. Alors…. Alors c'est…. C'est vraiment sa mère ? »_

Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, il ne comprenait vraiment plus, car la _demoiselle_, comme le croyait Draco, était très très belle, elle était mince et _était maquillée_, treès bien maquillée, ce que ne faisait jamais Hermione, c'était plutôt le contraire, et une fille devrait ressembler à sa mère non ?

Enfin, Hermione se détacha de ses parents, son visage tout mouillé, et tout rouge, son père la tint par ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux, Hermione malgré tout, lui sourit

-« C'est MA FILLE ! » cria l'homme

-« Richard, c'est…. Un miracle ! » dit la mère d'Hermione

-« oui, ça vous l'avez dit ! » dit Draco soudain, puis en réalisant qu'il venait de les interrompre, essaya de se rattraper « heu… désolé, faites comme si je n'étais pas là »

Hermione recula un peu, toujours faisant face à ses parents, puis se retourna pour entraîner Draco par sa main.

-« Draco, c'est mon père et ma mère »

-« alors c'est vrai ? » dit Draco doucement, en fixant les parents d'Hermione

Hermione lui donna un bon coup de coude

-« aie… quoi ! »

-« mais c'est le protocole malfoyen qui disparaît là ! » dit Hermione tout bas en serrant les dents, toujours le même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Draco était en quelque sorte outré, un malefoy, comme il le disait si bien, ne perdait jamais sa dignité, et sa dignité à lui en ce moment, était de représenter les Malefoys devant des moldus, certes, mais il devait le faire le plus merveilleusement possible.

Il prit quand même le temps d'arranger sa veste et de jeter l'un de ces regards qui voulaient dire _« regarde un peu ça, ça pourrait te servir de lesson ! »_ à Hermione avant de se diriger vers les parents de la gryffondor. Il baisa la main de la mère d'Hermione, et toujours le visage contre sa main si douce, il laissa entendre :

-« ravi madame, dommage qu'Hermione n'aie pas hérité de votre beauté… »

Cette fois, c'était un coup violent sur les fesses venu de nulle part.

-« … heu, enfin, je voulais dire, je comprends d'où Hermione a hérité beauté, quoique la votre soit incomparable ! » rectifia vite fait le blond en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa cuisse endolorie. Puis il se redressa, un sourire fier et enchanté sur les lèvres.

-« tout le plaisir est pour moi , mon fils ! » dit la femme aimablement, et surtout marquée par ce que venait de faire Draco.

Ce dernier se retourna cette fois vers le père d'Hermione :

-« vous êtes bien le père d'hermione ? »

-« non, sa mère ? non mais jeune homme, je suis peut être vieux, mais je ne suis pas con ! vous me prenez pour qui ? » commença Richard.

-« La réponse est sans aucun doute oui, son caractère tout craché ! » dit Draco avec le même sourire, même s'il brulait d'envie de prendre sa baguette et de le gonffler comme l'avait fait Potter en troisième année, et qui sait ? il serait enfin aussi populaire que lui ?

-« hum… c'est un compliment j'espère ! » répliqua le vieil homme

-« et comment ! demandez à votre fille ! je n'arrête jamais de dire du bien de son caractère ! » dit Draco en regardant Hermione, celle-ci avait les yeux avec des flammes à l'intérieur.

-« et Hermione ? il est qui, lui ? » demanda le père de la jeune sorcière.

-« heu… vous croyez pas qu'on devrait rentrer d'abord ? » proposa Hermione

-« non, je refuse de faire entrer un inconnu à la maison ! » intervint son père

-« papa ! arrêtes tu veux ? »

-« bon, d'accord, mais je te préviens, toi, le blondinet, si jamais tu oses dire quelque chose de mal placé à l'intérieur de ma demeure… _il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis continua .._ t'es un homme mort, compris ? »

Draco avala difficilement.

_« comme on dit, tel père, telle fille ! ce qu'ils peuvent être démoniaques des fois, ces Grangers de malheur ! »_ pensa-t-il.

-« HAHAHA ! » le père d'Hermione éclatait de rire. Il donna une petite frappe fraternelle sur le dos de Draco et dit : « je plaisantais ! HAHAHA… »

Draco commença à rire malgré lui, toujours terrorisé par ce grand fou qui était justement devant lui. Et… IL S'APPROCHAIT DE LUI !

Richard le prit dans ses bras tout en tapotant son dos, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« non, mon vieux, je plaisante pas quand ça concerne ma famille ! alors c'est soit tu suis ma loi, soit je te règle ton compte ! »

Puis il le relâcha avec le même rire. Draco avait les yeux ronds de stupeur, il regarda les deux autres femmes qui rigolaient aussi.

-« allez, fais plus cette tête, je t'ai dit que je plaisantais ! » dit Richard, mais Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, alors il restait sans bouger. « on dirait qu'il va pleurer, notre petit bonhomme ! » se moqua le père de la brune

-« arrête, chéri, sinon tu vas le terroriser ! »

Il aurait bien aimé crier que c'était déjà fait.

-« papa ! ce que tu peux être sadique des fois ! allons y entrons ! » dit Hermione

_« sadique ? sadique ? c'est ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? mais il a dépassé ce stade vous l'avez pas entendu me dire que… et merde ! » _pensa le blond.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, fit glisser son bras sous celui de son mari et lui dit :

-« qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

-« ne me dis pas que t'as vécu toute ta vie avec cette famille complètement tarée ! »

-« ceux que tu traites de tarés, sont mes parents et… »

-« arrêtes, d'accord ta mère est super sympa, mais ton père est un cauchemar ! on dirait toi en sexe masculin ! »

-« oh bah merci ! je t'en revaudrait ça ! » dit Hermione un peu déçue

-« allez vous deux, on attend que vous pour entrer ! » dit le père depuis la porte

-« si jamais quelque chose de mal m'arrive, je…, je te le pardonnerai jamais ! »dit le blond

-« ouais c'est ça ! » dit Hermione en le tirant vers l'entrée

Ils allaient passer le seuil de la porte quand le père d'Hermione dit :

-« hey, le blondinet, mais c'est pas vrai ! tu respectes pas le sexe féminin ou quoi ? t'as jamais entendu dire « les femmes d'abord » ? »

-« oh… oui, c'est vrai ! » dit Draco en souriant. Il recula d'un pas, et laissa le chemin libre à sa femme « après vous ! » dit il en souriant mais cette fois, pour de vrai. Hermione lui sourit, caressa sa joue, puis passa. Draco, heureux de la gentille caresse qu'il venait d'avoir, s'apprêtait à passer l'entrée quand celle-ci se ferma brusquement, le cognant violemment le centre du visage, et c'est comme ça que notre cher blond se retrouva à terre, avec le nez saignant.

-« putain de merde ! »

Et le père d'Hermione réapparut , éclatant de rire :

-« HAHAHA »

-« dites moi que je rêve ! bon sang ! » se dit Draco

-« on va bien s'amuser, blondinet, aujourd'hui, hein ? » dit Richard

Et comment ! Décidément, cette journée va être _très _longue et _vraiment très _dure à supporter.

**Fin du Chapitre**

_Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? pauvre Draco, ça va vraiment être dure ! mais il va tenir le coup ? j'en sais rien !! tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis en vacance, que j'ai 31 chapitres à lire (oui je suis très en retard en lecture) et que j'essayerai de mettre la suite très bientôt !! _

_KissouXxX_


End file.
